The Memories Bring Back You
by GrayFox89
Summary: Leo Luthor is conflicted and hurt that his girlfriend, Kara, did not trust him with the secret of her identity. He's struggling through his plan to complete project Non Nocere. Part of him knows he's still in love with Kara. I wanted to try a male version of Lena only to prove how easy it is to make these two a couple and they really should be a couple. Supercorp is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Leo set the CatCo magazine on the table and shook his head slightly before a small smile appeared on his lips. "Humm good article. You flatter me." His eyes glanced over at Kara as he sat back against the couch._

"_I only wrote the truth. I'm learning to keep digging when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side." Kara had a knack for reporting, he had seen it when she first came into his office. She was determined to find the truth. His mother was wrong, at least Kara didn't believe the Luthors were all evil._

_He gave a nod, "Even when it's hard to find." Without Kara believing that he was innocent he would have been in prison still._

"_So, my office is overflowing with flowers."_

"_Really?" A small grin appeared on his lips. _

"_You didn't have to do that."_

_He turned on the couch facing Kara. "Yeah, I did. Supergirl told me that it was you that sent her. No one's ever stood up me before." _

_Kara gently pushed some hair behind her ear, a smile appearing on her lips. "Now, you have someone that will stand up for you always."_

"_Well, Supergirl may have saved me but, Kara Danvers you are my hero." Leo smiled and saw a small blush appear on Kara's cheeks. She smiled and shook her head slightly trying to be modest._

"_I-I really should be going." Kara stood up. Leo stood up with her as well._

_"Good bye Kara."_

* * *

Leo downed the glass of scotch and poured another two fingers in the glass. It would have been easier if Kara hadn't told him the truth about her identity. That would have made his deception, his plan more acceptable. Hope's voice rang loud and clear. "The file was ready to upload. Why didn't you send it, exposing Supergirl's identity to the world? Did you forgive Kara Danvers?"

He slowly swirled the alcohol in the glass. "Kara, betrayed me. While I opened up to her and gave every secret she kept part of herself locked away. Apparently, I wasn't trustworthy. I could never forgive her."

"I don't understand. Do you still love Kara Danvers?"

Love Kara Danvers, he'd given his heart to her. His love, his life, his friend. "How could you understand, you're not a Luthor." He hissed. "We're scorpions. When someone betrays us we sting. I have a greater purpose Hope and it's to fix mankind. I never thought Supergirl would tell me who she was but now that she has I have an opportunity and I can use Supergirl to achieve my ends. That is easier to do if she believes I've forgiven her." Leo took a slow drink, how could he forgive her. How could he trust her again? He'd been a fool, just like Lex said.

Why hadn't she told him the truth? Was it because he was a Luthor? She'd been his girl and she couldn't tell him. His mind spun as he remembered how much distrust Supergirl had given him. His use of the kryptonite and he had felt he needed to defend himself constantly to Supergirl. Yet Kara was Supergirl. Had Kara believed in him at all? Which was the real Kara?

Part of him was still in love with Kara and part of him missed her. He shook his head before downing the glass of scotch. Boxes, push everything away. He need to focus on his goal, he was tired of his family betraying him and now Kara. Things would change, he'd prevent people from getting hurt again this way.

* * *

"_Leo."_

"_Supergirl, I have something for you." He had the black case in his hand. "Don't be alarmed, it's in a lead lined case." _

_Supergirl's eyes flashed down and she seemed concerned or rather frightened. "Is that kryptonite?"_

_He gave a nod. "To help you fight Reign." Supergirl seemed disgusted perhaps this was a bad idea after all, the woman was unreasonable. Yet again he was looked as the evil Luthor once again._

"_Ohhh you have gull! Lying to my face."_

"_I didn't lie to your face." He shook his head. "It's not Lex's its mine, I figured out how to make it and I supercharged it just for Reign."_

"_You what!" Supergirl began to point and demand. "You are going to turn over the formula to Alex, you are going to take any Kryptonian elements from your lab and bring them to the D.E.O and you are never, ever going to make kryptonite again!"_

_Oh this was rich, what made him possibly think she'd accept this. He must be losing his mind. "You know part of me knew you'd react like this. Unreasonable and controlling! Against, my better judgment I decided to level with you. I thought you might be grateful."_

"_You thought I would be grateful! That you made the one substance on the planet that can kill me!" _

_He set the case down on the floor and crossed his arms across his chest. "Lots of things can kill me Supergirl and everyone else on this planet. Fire, but we don't go around banning bonfires or candles. Cars kill people everyday yet we still have the courage to get in them every day and get ourselves to work. There is one element on this planet that can kill a Kryptonian and you can't tolerate its existence." He chuckled softly, "You really do have a god complex." _

_Supergirl was visibly upset he didn't think her face could turn into those kinds of snarls. "Do you know what it's like to walk into a room and your skin feels like it's going to be seared off your bones! Or like nails that are running through your blood. That's what kryptonite feels like!"_

"_Well, sounds like it's exactly what you need to subdue Reign." His words only made Supergirl seem even more disgusted with him than she already was._

"_I need to be the only person in control of kryptonite on this planet." She grabbed the case firmly and went to leave only to turn around again. "You know even if I did trust you, even if we were on the same side this substance it is so lethal to me that I can't risk encountering it by mistake."_

"_Trust is hard for me too Supergirl. But since we seem to need each other we're just going to have to figure it out." Leo turned to leave. "You know where to find me."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Leo opened up the door to the apartment complex to Kara's place and heard Sam yell, "Hey Leo." He paused and turned and smiled at the woman. _

"_Oh, hey Sam. You got invited to the Christmas party too." Sam gave a nod and Leo looked the woman over. "You alright, you look a little pale Sam."_

_She gave a nod, "I'm fine I'm just tired. Not enough hours I guess." She shrugged and began to walk with Leo as they headed up to Kara's apartment._

"_Yeah... I get that." _

_Sam smirked, "You know if you wanted you could pull Kara Danvers right underneath some mistletoe tonight."_

_Leo shook his head. "What? Kara, don't be ridiculous. I'm her boss."_

"_Oh yeah cause that's never happened before. You two have tons of chemistry. Plus I've seen the way you look at her."_

_Leo cleared his throat. "I don't look at her any different…" _

_Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah… sure. I think she likes you too."_

_Leo sighed, "It's complicated, besides she's still getting over Mon-El. I don't want to push anything before she's ready."_

"_That's a poor excuse. I think you should tell her." They stopped in front of Kara's place and knocked on the door. _

_Leo sighed, "I don't need any help with my love life." _

_Kara soon opened the door a huge smile on her face. "Sam! Leo! I'm so glad you two could make it." She greeted them both with a hug before Leo and Sam walked in. _

* * *

_Sam's words had got him thinking and even though he was nervous he needed to tell Kara how he felt. It was a few days the Christmas party and he was standing there dressed in his black suit with a thick black coat on. Leo stood in front of Kara's door before he ran a hand though his thick black hair and let out a slow breath before he knocked firmly on the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and soon the reporter that he'd grown fond of opened the door. "Leo? This is a surprise." She stepped to the side to let him in._

"_Hey, Kara. I know this is sort of unexpected." He began as he stepped inside. He heard Kara shut the door and he turned to face her. He glanced down at his shoes briefly as he gathered his thoughts. He cleared his throat before his green eyes rested upon her face. "There's something I need to talk with you about."_

_Kara's eyebrows furrowed, "Is something wrong, Leo?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong." He shook his head. "You've been a very supportive friend Kara. I'm not used to having friends…" A small smiled crossed his lips. "I'm not used to having someone like you in my life. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you. You are very important to me, Kara." _

_Kara held his gaze for a moment, "Leo… are you saying…"_

"_I'm saying, you are much more than a friend to me Kara. I really like you. I'm sorry to bring this up out of nowhere but I had to tell you how I felt about you." He swallowed hard his eyes trying to gage her reaction. Perhaps this was a bad idea._

"_I-I'm not sure what to say…" Kara was more shocked than anything else. She hadn't expected Leo to have developed feelings for her but he had always been so supportive. He even bought CatCo for her._

"_Just… think about it." He backed up toward the door and opened it to leave._

* * *

_How Kara felt about him turned out to be the least of his concerns as Morgan Edge's attempt on his life seemed to take priority. His hands were shoved into his pockets his eyes gazing over National City. Cat Grant's office sure had a nice view, though his thoughts were focused on Edge. "Leo?" He turned facing Kara. "What did you want to tell me, what's going on?"_

_This wasn't easy to admit, especially to Kara. "I tried to kill Edge." _

"_What? When?"_

"_After he poisoned the children and tried to frame me. I went to his office with a loaded gun and the intent to kill." He huffed. "Only reason he's alive is because he outsmarted me."_

"_Ohhh…. Okay." Kara began to pace. "Okay, the good news is you didn't." Leo smiled lightly, always the optimist. _

"_Yeah… but my mother's back." _

_Kara stopped pacing then. "Lillian."_

"_She manufactured the disintegrating bullets." He walked over toward the desk and leaned against it. "I just saw her. And as darkly twisted as Lillian is, she made me realize two things about myself. One, I very well may be a killer."_

_Kara shook her head. "Leo, you're not a killer."_

"_No, not yet. Kara, I'm a rich boy with family issues. But she also reminded me that I'm smart. Cunning. Strategic. I think steps ahead of most people." While Kara saw things as black and white, Leo, he lived in the shades of grey. Kara was so innocent, what made him think that he'd actually be good for her. _

"_You needed your mother to remind you that you're smart? Leo, come on, you're a chess prodigy, I've seen your trophies."_

"_You know, I always thought that I should suppress part of me, that I would turn into my brother. When I saw Lillian, I had an epiphany. I should be myself, family and DNA only make part of what we are. It's the people we love that define us." He paused briefly. "My mother is going to try and kill Edge. She's going to do it tonight. I have an idea of how she's going to do it but I don't have the full picture. If we're going to save him I'm going to need to use my wit and I'm going to need your help." _

_Kara gave a firm nod. "You got it." It was the out of the corner of Kara's eye that she saw Edge on the television being interviewed. Kara grabbed the remote and unmated the television. There was a Parks Conservatory Gala tonight and the one and only Edge was there. _

_Leo grinned, "You better get dressed. We've got a Gala to crash tonight."_

_Leo and Kara walked up toward the Gala the place was crowded with people already. This place was a perfect way to attack Edge. It was completely out in the open. "Any sign of him?"_

"_Well, look for the shiniest red dress, and the biggest boobs and you'll find Edge nearby." Kara looked over at Leo in disbelief. "What, it's true."_

_Kara soon spotted Edge. "Well, apparently you were right." Edge was chatting up with a very beautiful woman. Shame his plans were going to be completely ruined. _

_Leo then spotted a very large man, obviously Edge's bodyguard. "Well, that's going to complicate things."_

"_Oh, I'll handle him." Kara waved nonchalantly. "I'm professionally crafty." Kara smiled at Leo before walking up to the bodyguard a huge smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide. I just have a few questions for Mr. Edge, so I'll just shuffle on back." The bodyguard grabbed Kara's arm stopping her._

_Leo grinned it was obviously working Kara had distracted the bodyguard, that's my girl. Leo quickly snuck past the bodyguard and headed over toward Edge. "Why Edge, still saying the same old pick up lines huh?"_

_Edge narrowed his eyes at Leo and then politely said to the woman. "I'll catch up with you later." Once they were alone Edge growled. "How in the hell did you get past my security?"_

_Leo shrugged. "I don't know, it's almost as easy as poisoning a cup of coffee. That was low, even for scum like you. At least crashing a plane had a certain kind of elaborate elegance, but poisoning? That's just a coward's method." _

_Edge shook his head and drank out of his wine glass. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_You know, I thought you'd say that. So…" Leo pulled out a small tape recorder from his jacket pocket and showed it to Edge. _

"_What is that, some sort of a weapon? A bomb? You going to try to kill me in public?" _

_Leo shook his head. "No, I'm actually here to save you."_

"_From who, yourself?"_

_Leo smiled. "My mother. She's the one that hacked into your car and she's gonna try and kill you tonight, unless I stop her." _

_Edge seemed too confident, he must assumed Leo was bluffing. "Lillian Luthor, the world's most wanted terrorist came out of hiding to kill Morgan Edge? I'm impressed. But why?"_

_Leo said simply. "Because you messed with her baby boy. My mother will kill you tonight unless you give me a confession." _

_Edge snorted, "I have nothing to confess to."_

_Leo sighed, "Such a small thing for your life. I mean, granted, you will spend the rest of it in prison, but those are minor details." In the sky you could see a drone flying closer to the Gala. Leo placed his hand over Edge's shoulder and pointed over at the drone. "That drone is programmed to kill you." He looked down at his Rolex watch. "Tick-tock."_

_Edge's eyes fixed onto the drone before flashing over toward Leo. He shoved Leo's hand off of his shoulder and stepped back from him. "You're insane, you know that?"_

"_Admit you tried to kill me." Leo stepped back as the drone neared and took cover while the done began to fire in Edge's direction. Edge took over behind one of his security guards but the man ended up getting shot and Edge ran. Only to trip and fall hard onto the ground._

_Leo called out, "Ready to confess?" He stepped toward Edge and Edge turned around slowly standing up before raising his hands in the air._

"_Okay! Okay! I did it. All of it. The lead poisoning, I tried to kill you. I tried to cover my tracks. Just call that thing off!" Leo smirked perfect he had recording it worked like a charm. He quickly grabbed the badge for the Gala, off of Edge's neck and threw it aside. The drone immediately took aim and ripped the badge to shreds. _

_Edge panicked and went to grab the nearest thing by him as a weapon an ice pick. "Give me the tape! Now!" Leo shook his head, guess he wasn't about to give up just yet. _

"_Why didn't you let me kill him?"_

_Leo turned and saw none other than his mother standing in front of him. "I found another way."_

"_There is no other way. You're a Luthor, you should be proud of it." It was then that behind Lillian a Lexosuit, came flying in behind her and began to enclose around her body. "You're three steps ahead? I'm four." _

"_Ohhh shit… that's not good." Leo said under his breath. _

_Supergirl landed with a thud and stood up placing her hands on her hips. "Suit's a bit much, don't you think?" The woman's timing was perfect, thank God she showed up when she did. Dealing with a Lexosuit was definitely something he had over looked._

"_Says the girl in the cape." Lillian shot back as she raised one arm up and began to fire the blasts shaking the nearby area. Leo lost his balance and also the tape recorder when he had gotten up Edge had taken the recorder. _

"_Oh no you don't Edge." Leo snarled as he ran after the man. Leo had caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. Both men fell hard onto the asphalt. Leo smacked Edge hard with a punch to the face breaking Edge's nose. He cried out painfully and held his nose. While Leo grabbed the tape recorder from him. "Stay down, you ass." He stood up and rubbed the knuckles of his hand. _

_Supergirl had managed to stop his mother and surprisingly Mon-El was with her. "Mr. Luthor, glad to see you're okay." Leo turned stunned to see Mon-El, how was he even here. The atmosphere was filled with lead. _

"_Yeah. Thanks for the help." Did Kara know Mon-El was back? Did she not give him an answer because she was back with Mon-El?" There were police sirens in the distance; it wouldn't be too long before the police would be here to take Morgan Edge to prison and his mother too._

_The police placed Edge in handcuffs as well as his mother. He stood over her as she was handcuffed to one of the stretchers. She was a bit bruised but nothing serious. "I'd hoped this time would be different between us."_

"_It was different, Mother. You made me wake up. There's so much I want to do. I'm gonna need my Luthor smarts to do them." Leo admitted a small smile on his face. He did love her, despite their complicated relationship. He had always looked for her approval when he was younger. She pushed him, pushed him harder than what he was used to._

"_Well, at least it wasn't a total waste. You should've let me kill him."_

_Leo shook his head. "You know, one day you'll understand there's a different way of doing things." _

"_Maybe you can enlighten me when you visit me in prison." Lillian smirked. "If I'm still there." Lillian gently took Leo's hand and gently squeezed it before the paramedics took her away._

_Leo watched as they took his mother away, he smiled as he saw Kara. At least she didn't get hurt throughout that whole ordeal. He showed her the tape recorder. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. Although, I may have to expense you another one, cause the police are gonna wanna look at this."_

_Kara waved her hand. "Oh, well, it actually belongs to CatCo, so, technically, it's your property."_

"_Yeah, I couldn't have done this without you. I'm glad you have my back."_

"_Well, I'll always have your back. We get each other through the dark times, like you did with Mon-El." That was right Mon-El he couldn't just not tell her he saw him. _

"_Yeah, Kara… I saw Mon-El. He was here with Supergirl –"_

"_Yeah… I know, it's complicated." _

"_Is Mon-El the reason you haven't given me an answer?" Leo asked. He hadn't been worried before, now that Mon-El was back he knew how much Kara had cared for him. He saw how difficult things had been for her._

"_No, and I'm sorry I haven't given you an answer." Kara gently bit her lower lip and moved closer to Leo and gently pressed a very soft kiss against his lips. Leo froze and it took a moment to actually register that Kara's lips were against his. Kara slowly broke the kiss her hand against Leo's chest._


	3. Chapter 3

_Leo smiled as Kara opened the door to her apartment. "Leo." _

"_Kara… I brought wine. I hope that's ok." He said as he entered and Kara took the wine bottle from him. _

"_That's perfect. I ordered Chinese food, hopefully it doesn't take too long to get here." She set the bottle down on the counter while Leo removed his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. This was their first official date. It was Kara's suggestion they have a movie night. "Humm I can't believe you've never seen The Wizard of Oz, it's a classic."_

_Leo smiled. "Well it's a good thing I have you to introduce me to it."_

"_You've definitely have been missing out on musicals. Don't worry I can fix that. Oh, we need to watch Funny Face too! It's so romantic, it's got __Fred Astaire__ and __Audrey Hepburn__. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a musical nut." She grinned. Leo was wearing a suit yet again, did the man not own any normal clothes? Well he didn't have a tie on this time, Kara couldn't complain too much he did always look handsome in a suit. There was a knock on the door. "Oh the food must be here!" She quickly shuffled to the door and got the Chinese food from the delivery man. _

_Leo decided on opening the wine he brought. After finding some glasses he poured some for them both while Kara set up the food near the television and got the movie ready. Leo handed Kara one glass of wine and then sat next to her on the couch before he removed his suit jacket and set it over the arm of the couch. Kara seemed excited for Leo to see this movie for the first time. Kara had given this movie so much praise that Leo had been curious. Movie nights with the family was not a Luthor tradition._

_By the end of the movie Leo was leaned back against the couch his hand holding Kara's hand her fingers laced between his. He was stuffed by the end of the movie and they ended up finishing the wine. "So what'd you think?"_

_Leo smiled. "Humm I liked it. I can see why you like it, and it had a happy ending too. She got home to her family and the people that she loved. Home is the people you love." Kara reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Kara, you've been eyeing that last potsticker for the last 5 minutes, please eat it."_

"_I have not… been eyeing it for that long." Kara gave a sheepish look before gently swatting Leo's arm. Leo knew how much Kara loved potstickers and how much the girl could eat. She did however pop the last potsticker in her mouth._

"_I'm stuffed." He let out a sigh. "Happy?"_

"_Very. I'm also very stuffed as well." Leo smiled before he leaned forward then and slowly kissed Kara, he felt Kara return the kiss. It had been a long time since he'd let himself feel like this with someone. He had a connection with Kara he couldn't deny. As they broke the kiss he felt Kara's fingers gently caressed his cheek. _

* * *

_Leo's cell rang and as he looked at the caller id he saw Kara's name. He answered it. "Hey, Kara."_

"_Leo, I've been trying to reach you for a few days now." Kara was obliviously concerned, and part of her wondered if it had something to do with their relationship._

"_I know, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been swamped at L-Corp. I didn't realize how massive the workload would be." He sighed then. "I also have an employee that's come to me for help with a very serious problem." _

"_Oh no, is there anything I can do?" _

"_No, it's something I need to keep quiet for now. I appreciate the concern. Don't worry about anything, everything's fine. I really should get going, I'll call you later Kara." Leo gave a small smile before he hung up the phone. He walked into the elevator and took it down to one of the labs in L-Corp. Once he came down he saw Sam sitting on the medical bed. He'd taken her down into an isolated lab and was doing his best to help her. Still she didn't believe him, didn't believe she was Reign. He'd have to do something more drastic. Leo loved Sam like a sister, he'd do anything to help her._

_Sam stood up as she saw Leo and walked toward the force field. "I just wanna go home, Leo please? Please let me out of here." She begged. _

"_I want to get you home to your daughter as much as you do. Believe me. I am just trying to protect you. Both of you." Leo walked over toward the one desk and grabbed a tablet._

"_I told you this before, if I had hurt people, I would remember."_

_Leo gave a nod. "You're right. You would remember." He walked back over the tablet in his hand. "On some deep level, you would feel what you had done." He pressed a few buttons bringing up an image on the TV screen in Sam's cell. "When you look at this, do you remember what it was like? Attacking Morgan Edge?" Brining up various images of the news about Reign. "No? No recollection?" His finger flipped to the next one featuring Supergirl and Reign. "Supergirl? I mean, that's a difficult one to forget. Having your fist connect with something so solid, so powerful." _

_Sam shook her head. "This is insane!"_

_Leo pressed. "How did it feel to obliterate? You tore those men apart. You ripped the limbs from their body and you dragged them across the beach!" _

_Sam's eyes were wet and she yelled at Leo. She couldn't understand why he was so hell bent on this ridiculous notion she was Reign. "Why are you doing this! Why! I just wanna go home to my daughter!"_

"_Like I'd let someone like you near Ruby." _

_Sam growled. "How dare you."_

_The growl was a step in the right direction. He knew how much Sam cared for Ruby and if this was the only way to bring Reign out then he'd have to. "What did it feel like? Living in that house, day in, day out, pretending to be her mother? Watching her sleep, so vulnerable. Knowing that any minute you could rip her apart with your bare hands. You're not a mother, you're a monster. And I will make sure you NEVER see Ruby again." _

"_Enough!" Sam yelled as her eyes turned red and Sam shot heat beams from her eyes. She yelled and began to toss any object not bolted down in the room. Leo quickly pressed the button on the tablet he had injecting Sam with Kryptonite, from the device he had implanted into her. She soon collapsed onto the ground. It had worked, he sighed. "I'm sorry Sam."_

_When Sam awoke Leo had the recording of her playing and as Sam saw it she began to cry and shout. Seeing herself lash out on the screen, she was a completely different person. "No! Oh, my god! Stop! Stop! No, make it stop!" Franticly she began to hit any buttons on the keyboard trying to desperately make it stop. _

_Leo turned off the feed. "I needed you to see it for yourself." _

_Sam was sitting on the ground holding her knees to her chest. "All those people…" She sobbed tears running down her face._

_Leo shut off the force field and sat down next to Sam. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control. When you transformed, I was finally able to get some data on Reign's DNA, okay? We have knowledge now, and knowledge is power." He pulled Sam close hugging her and she desperately hugged him tightly crying into his shirt. "We're gonna get you through this. It's okay. I promise you, Sam."_

_Sam eventually calmed down, "I need to call Ruby." Leo handed Sam his phone and she began to call the number. Her fingers shaking as she dialed._

* * *

"_They're coming."_

_Leo stood up. "Who's coming Sam?" Before she could answer Supergirl, Mon-El, a brunette woman Leo had never seen or met before, and J'onn J'onzz appeared in his lab. Supergirl was frantic as she saw Leo "Leo! Leo, the Worldkillers are coming. We have to get you somewhere…" Supergirl paused as she actually took notice of her surroundings. "safe…" She saw Sam, and as she came closer to Sam her fingers reached out and touched a force field. "What is this?" Her head snapped to Leo for answers. _

"_I was going to tell you." _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_About me." Sam stood up and took the wires off the temples on her head._

"_Sam?" Supergirl seemed confused and rightly so, no one suspected Sam and Regin to be one in the same. The next thing Leo knew was the other two Worldkillers burst into the room. Leo felt a shockwave knock him back. Reign emerged, "Finally!" She began to rise floating up into the air. "El-may-arah." With a bright light the Worldkillers were gone and there was nothing they could do to stop them._

_Leo found himself sitting in the D.E.O surrounded by people who looked at him like he was just another Lex Luthor. J'onn began after they had started recording. "Please state your name."_

"_Leo Tiberius Luthor. Where should I begin?" _

_Supergirl asked. "How long has this been going on?" Her arms remained crossed over her chest._

"_Three weeks."_

"_And what exactly have you been doing with Sam for weeks?" Kara couldn't help but remember the employee that he had been helping. He had alluded to something but Kara never expected this. _

"_When I first suspected that Sam was more than she knew, I took her to a secret lab in L-Corp, where I conducted a series of tests. With her consent." _

"_When I examined her, I found nothing out of the ordinary." Alex stated._

"_Then you weren't looking for the right things." Alex had looked for a more normal condition, while Leo had suspected that something out of the ordinary was wrong with Sam. _

"_So what did you find?" Alex asked._

"_After sequencing her DNA, and comparing Sam's blackouts to Reign's attacks, I came to the conclusion that Sam and Reign were one and the same. Sam is Reign."_

"_So, for three weeks, you've been harboring and abetting a mass murderer." J'onn accused._

"_I helped a friend." _

"_And you didn't think to bring this to our attention?" The Director questioned._

_Leo crossed his arms. Oh, yes because getting the government involved would have made much more sense. They would have either killed her or locked her up. Why would he trust the D.E.O? "The attention of a clandestine organization, that has never formally acknowledged its existence to me? No. I'm not your employee. I've not signed a contract, nor sworn an oath. I conducted an L-Corp experiment, using L-Corp technology on L-Corp property."_

_Supergirl sighed. "What did you discover?"_

"_I was hoping to isolate the spark that turned Sam into Reign, but I didn't get a chance to finish." He'd failed to help Sam and now things were even more of mess. Sam was with those other women, Worldkillers Supergirl called them._

"_Weeks with Reign." Supergirl looked down she couldn't believe Leo hadn't told her about this. The man she cared about kept this a secret for so long. Her eyes lifted up and she stared straight at Leo. "Do you have any way of tracking the Worldkillers?" _

"_No." _

"_Anyone else?" Supergirl looked around the room._

_Mon-El shook his head. "They've gone to ground. They're not coming up again until they have something big to do."_

_Imra sighed. "The future's fate is more precarious than ever."_

_Brainy raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to know our odds of defeating pestilence at this juncture?"_

"_No." Mon-El and Imra firmly said in unison. _

_Kara wondered how Leo was able to control Reign, she was extremely powerful. Had he used some technology to control her. "How…how did you keep her contained?"_

_Leo cleared his throat before slowly looking at Supergirl. "Lex kept a vault in the lab. When I took over L-Corp, I inherited all of its assets, for good or for ill. I used Kryptonite." _

_Leo saw the looks everyone gave him. Like he'd done something awful. He knew what they were thinking, they didn't have to say it. He was a Luthor, Luthor's were always evil and apparently this proved that much. He was allowed out of that interrogation room and stood out on the balcony. His hand pulled out his cell and after a few buttons pressed, his thumb hovered over Kara's number. What if she didn't understand? What if he had screwed things up already? His thumb pressed down dialing Kara's number but it had gone right to voicemail. "Hey… Kara its Leo. Call me back as soon as you can. I just… I just really need to talk to you."_

"_Leo!" Supergirl called. He hung up the phone and turned his hands shoved in his pockets. _

_She was disappointed, it was easy to tell. She placed her hands on her hips and she shook her head. "I've had your back so many times. When the rest of the world was ready to pass you off as the new Lex Luthor."_

"_My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something."_

_Supergirl crossed her arms her eyes narrowed slightly. "I need you to level with me. Do you have any more kryptonite?"_

"_No, it's all gone. I used the last of it to keep Sam sedate…" Leo noticed Supergirl's eyes focusing on something in the sky he turned following her gaze. An… eclipse, that wasn't possible. Supergirl held the side of her head groaning slightly as if in pain. "Supergirl? Are you alright?" The woman soon began to fall to the ground and Leo caught her before she fell and set her down gently on the ground. "Hey! Someone get help!"_

_Alex was the first to arrive on the scene. "What happened?" She knelt down next to Supergirl._

_Leo shook his head. "I don't know she collapsed." _

_A moment later Supergirl awoke with a start gasping. Kara's eyes resting upon her sister. "Hey, it's alright! What happened?" _

"_I saw Sam."_

* * *

_Alex looked at her sister she could tell she was holding all of her emotions in at the moment. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Kara shook her head. "No, but Leo's right he's been working with Sam for weeks."_

"_Are you okay?" _

_Kara took in a deep breath. "No… Lex has been imprisoned for years, but he held onto kryptonite anyways. Kryptonite, Alex!" Had she made a mistake with Leo? "Lex, could have only had it for one reason."_

"_To kill Superman." Alex gently took Kara's hand. "Look I know how difficult this must be for you and I know how much pain kryptonite can cause you. You've told me before that Leo isn't Lex."_

"_I know… but what if I was wrong. The Leo I've known up till now has been the sweetest boyfriend. I want to believe him, but he lied about Sam." Kara's eyes welled up with some tears. "I have to know the truth."_

"_Kara…what are you going to?"_

_Kara bit her lip before saying. "I'm going to ask James to break into Leo's lab."_

* * *

_Turned out Leo didn't have any kryptonite in the vault, he was telling the truth. Of course the Worldkiller's fortress was gone as if nothing was there. They hadn't saved Sam either, she looked at her phone and called Leo. "Leo, I got your message is everything okay?"_

"_Kara…. I just really needed to talk to you." Leo had felt guilty for keeping Kara in the dark about Sam. Now was the time to tell her the truth._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I owe you an apology."_

"_What for?"_

"_For ghosting you, for keeping secrets. But it's time to be honest." Leo wanted things to work out with Kara and he knew he had to open up to her. It wasn't something he was used to. All his previous relationships had ended badly. Why open up at all. Kara was different and she deserved to be told the truth._

"_About?" Kara felt guilty, why had she asked James to break into Leo's vault. She should have trusted him. She shouldn't have asked James to do that._

"_Sam Arias is Reign. Supergirl knows, and so do the appropriate authorities."_

"_What?"_

"_I was working to rid Sam of Reign, to free her."_

"_How did you keep her under control? She put Supergirl in a coma."_

"_The last of Lex's kryptonite. And don't worry, Supergirl knows about that, too."_

_The fact that Leo was telling all of this to Kara only made her feel worse. Leo trusted Kara he didn't trust Supergirl, which was why he kept it a secret. "Why are you telling me this now?"_

"_I gambled everything. My reputation, Supergirl's trust in me, and my relationship with you, on fixing Sam. And I failed, Kara. I thought I could help her but I might have ended up making things worse. I didn't want you to look at me like I was a Luthor."_

"_Leo, I'm not going anywhere. You still have me and I will always be with you. No, matter who you are you are my boyfriend and I-I love you."_

"_I love you too Kara."_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo had Eve Teschmacher still locked up. Whatever the cost he knew that Eve was necessary to achieving his goals. Eve's mind was a perfect opportunity. "Eve, I've decided to fill you in on what I've been doing." He opened the containment force field.

Eve relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You will not regret this Mr. Luthor. You can count on me for real this time." She gave a firm nod.

"I… must admit I had my doubts. Now I know there are aspects of your brain that I need. Now that I know that I can trust you, I believe you and I are going to do great things together." He walked over toward the computers with Eve following him. He pressed a few buttons and soon HOPE appeared on the nearby lab. The A.I he created was very useful; HOPE was designed to be perfect. "Eve, meet Hope. You two are going to be working closely together."

Eve had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at the tech that comprised of the A.I. "How so?"

"Well first Eve we need to evolve you. You yourself said that you wanted to be better." At that Eve quickly looked at the computer screens and the woman knew that Leo had been mapping her brain. "I promise you will not feel a thing." That was the least he could do since she had betrayed him for his brother.

"You've been… mapping my mind." Eve looked frightened and took a step back.

"I needed to locate and highlight the centers of your brain that trigger honestly and loyalty."

"Why?"

"So Hope knows where to go."

This was a necessary thing, Eve wouldn't survive. Her memories would be intact but Hope would assume control. There would be no way to remove Hope after she entered Eve's mind. The A.I rushed out toward Eve and Eve screamed. "Please don't do this!" Hope entered into Eve taking control of her body. Eve's body soon straightened and she tilted her head to the side. "Good Evening Mr. Luthor."

"Hope, seems you've integrated perfectly with the subject. Since Andrea took my lenses we need a new plan. Luckily she confirmed my hypothesis about the inter-working of her technology."

"This pleases you."

Leo grinned. "We don't need Andrea's tech. With your help I can build my own and together we can rebuild humanity."

* * *

This was more difficult that he thought the computer flashed the words across the screen 'Simulation failed.' He shook his head. "Dammit!"

"The transmitter you duplicated from the Obsidian contacts uses an ocular interface since you modeled it directly into the brain may I suggest you lower the frequency another seven point three two percent." Hope suggested.

The A.I meant well and under other circumstances that would be a logical solution. "It's not that Hope, in theory Q-waves should allow me to rewrite portions of the human brain."

"To rid the world of lying manipulation and violence."

Leo gave a nod, "Yes but no matter how I manipulate the frequency the transmitter will only allow me to read information from the brain if I try to augment it I get a zombie effect."

"And you don't want a world of robots you just want better people."

Leo sighed, "Right." He ran a hand through his thick black hair. There had to be a way, he was so close he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue. What was he missing? It was then that Hope went to hug him and Leo gently pushed Hope back with his hand.

Hope titled her head slightly to the side. "I am sorry Mr. Luthor it must be uncomfortable with me in this form for you to trust me."

Leo shook his head. "I don't trust people Hope. I believed I could once I had friends that made me believe I could, but they betrayed me like everyone else. You're not a person. I created you to help me with this project. I don't need comfort I need a solution." He hadn't accounted for Hope to show a need to comfort him. She was loyal beyond all doubt but this was something else.

"Your brother Lex was the worst of them but believe he could help you now. I have access to Eve Teschmacher's memories. Lex was working with Q-waves, it was part of his plan to get past Superman's invulnerable skin he left detailed records in his private journals."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "His journals?"

"There are three of them. They are currently in a level 5 secure facility at Fort Summit however upon further analysis retrieving them would be impossible."

It figured, when he needed his brother's help it was impossible to get it. He felt his cell phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket. Kara had just texted him asking if they were still on for lunch today. "For me maybe but not for everyone."

* * *

Seeing Kara again brought a wave of emotions. He felt conflicted as he watched the woman before him with several small boxes. She seemed excited and perhaps a little nervous she was giddy. He smiled, remembering how awkward she could get. It was part of the reason he had fallen for her. Of course then he remembered how she had lied to him. Kept her identity a secret for so long, and that pain hurt. He thought she'd be different, and it was hard to distinguish who the real Kara was. "You brought me coffee éclairs!?"

She smiled, "I know they're your favorite."

"And the cappuccinos?"

"It didn't take me that long." Kara waved nonchalantly a smile on her face.

Leo grinned, "I have really been missing out on the perks of having Supergirl as my girlfriend."

"Well we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Leo shook his head. "Yeah but you know you don't have to go to Paris to pick up lunch, Kara that's not what's important to me." He stepped closer to Kara and she gave a shrug. She was trying to make up for her lie, trying to make things perfect between them again. He ran his fingers gently against her cheek before leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He had missed this, missed her and for a moment he regretted his plan for manipulating her to get the journals. After he pulled back he smiled, "But these scones from Dublin, my god you can fly these in everyday."

Kara giggled and kissed Leo again before they began to grab their food and cappuccinos and moved over toward the couch. Leo asked. "Oh so tell me how is CatCo? Is everything okay? Is Andrea behaving civilized?" He sat down on the couch with Kara taking a seat next to him and he took a bite of one of the scones.

Kara sighed, "Oh not exactly the word I would use to describe her. Her mandate has been making CatCo the most viewed news website in the world using tactics like pop quizzes and click bait. I can't believe you two were actually together in the past."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Leo frowned. "Well Andrea and I have a complicated history and it didn't end well between us. She's a talented business woman but that's about it." Their relationship had been on again and off again. Their relationship took a plummet when she had lied to him and he hadn't called for years.

Kara gave a nod, "Yeah and then she hired this snake named William Dey." Kara seemed visibly disgusted as she said his name.

"William Dey really? He's supposed to be a really talented journalist."

Kara shook her head. "I know but sadly talent doesn't always mean integrity and I have no idea what his MO is but James is helping me figure it out." She waved her hand and adjusted her glasses. "Enough about me how are you?"

Leo shifted on the couch. "Ummm to tell you the truth I haven't had the easiest time of it since Lex. I've been having nightmares I try not to sleep."

Kara grabbed Leo's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Ohhh Leo."

"Nights are filled with apocalyptic visions of torture and anguish at the hands of my brother." He cleared his throat before squeezing Kara's hand back.

"Kelly is working with PTSD patients at Obsidian North, maybe she could help you." Kara suggested she wanted to do something for Leo. This was far from what she was experienced in dealing with, she could punch bad guys but this was not something she could fix.

Leo shook his head. "Thank you but, you know how private a person I am."

"Yeah." Kara bit her lower lip as she was considering other options of how to help Leo with his trauma.

He knew what he had to do, he just didn't expect to be so conflicted. Part of him loved Kara and the other wanted her to feel the pain she had caused him. She knew, she knew how much being lied to hurt him. Why did she have to be Supergirl? "And the really frustrating part is I figured out a way to heal myself. Do you remember the journals we found at Strikers?"

"Of course."

"Well reading them is the only thing that calms me. Somehow hearing Lex's voice takes the mystery away and the terror. I just know if I could read them all then I would be able to cure myself of the trauma." He needed those journals, it was the only way to get any progress on Project Non Nocere. So no one would ever feel the pain he felt. The pain Kara had caused him.

"Well then that's what you have to do."

Leo sighed. "Unfortunately that is not an option. The government has confiscated all of Lex's possessions his technologies, his weapons, even his childhood journals."

"Well that's ridiculous!" Kara snapped. "You're the only person that could have an interest in that. Can't you just ask for them back?"

"Believe me I have tried but it's all tied up in bureaucracy and red tape my lawyer said I would never get them out of Fort Summit." Leo threw his free hand up in the air and looked defeated.

"Well I could get them for you." Kara spoke before fully thinking the situation through.

Leo laughed softly, "Kara, don't be ridiculous."

"The journals will help you heal and they're only locked up due to a technicality. I could go and get them and no one would ever know." Kara just wanted to help him heal, she felt helpless. If she could do something, for the man she loved. Something that could calm him then without question she would. Her heart jumped at the situation before she even considered that she was offering to commit a felony.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm, I'm offering." Before Leo could respond Kara's phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it off the table and after reading the text she looked up at Leo. "It's James he's at the ME's office."

"That's ok we can talk later." Leo took Kara's hand that he was holding and pressed a kiss against the top of it. "Thank you." Kara smiled and then gave Leo a hug before she stood up and after whipping off her glasses she flew out balcony.

* * *

_Leo smirked as he moved his bishop along the chessboard. "Checkmate." His eyes resting on Lillian's face._

"_You just love saying that to me, don't you?" She began to reset the pieces on the chess board handing Leo the white pieces as she moved the black ones back in place._

"_No, I've let go of my anger, too, mother. I can't waste my energy on it." Lillian was still family despite all she had done. Visiting her in prison was the least he could do._

"_Right, you need all your energy to focus on saving the world. Although, all I've seen are the commercials of your image inducer. Making a mint, hiding aliens in plain sight." _

_Leo sighed, "It's not political Mother, it's just business. It helps fund my other research, the important kind." _

"_Ever the pragmatist." Lillian's eyes rested on Leo studying him. "I can tell there is something on your mind. I know chess with me is a good time, but the love of the game can't be the only reason you're here." _

_Leo's eyes flicked up toward Lillian, she always could read him. "You're right; I've spent a lot of my life living on an island. I want to reconnect, rebuild the relationships that I've lost. And yes, that does include you. For better or for worse, you're still my Mother. Things weren't always sunshine and rainbows, but there were some good times. Even with Lex." _

_Lillian frowned. "It made me sad when the two of you became enemies." She sighed. "If I was still vengeful, I'd blame Superman for tearing this family apart." Leo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm still vengeful."_

_Leo smiled lightly. "I've also been seeing someone."_

_Lillian perked up at this bit of news. "Oh? Have you?"_

"_You remember that reporter from CatCo, Kara Danvers?"_

_Lillian pursed her lips and her eyebrow raised slightly. "Vaguely… and how serious is this… relationship?"_

_After the board was set up Leo moved a pawn forward. "I'm falling in love with her. She's different than other women I've been with."_

"_So you think because she's different that you'll have a different outcome. We'll see, your track record isn't its finest." Lillian moved a piece on the board._

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Must I list all of your past relationships? Have you come seeking my approval?" _

_Leo shook his head. "No and no. I just thought you should know."_

"_You mentioned you had been working with Supergirl on your last visit." Lillian knew that Supergirl hadn't told her son her true identity. In all due time Leo will eventually find out the truth and he would hate her. She had nothing to worry about. She'd never let her son be with a Kryptonian. _

_Leo grunted. "Yeah… that woman hates me. Even when I was helping her, she needed kryptonite to defeat those Kryptionas and she threatened to confiscate all my technology."_

_Lillian smirked. "I did tell you never to trust her." _

"_You did… but she's not all bad. She does want to help and I can't find fault with that." Leo shrugged; he didn't need Supergirl's approval with his methods.  
_

* * *

_Leo stirred as sunlight flooded Kara's room. His arm extended out beside him expecting to feel the warm skin of Kara. He grasped nothing, he lifted his head up and looked around. Leo stretched as he stood up and went to gather his clothes finding his clothes piled up on the floor. He pulled his jeans on and his t-shirt before walking out and into the kitchen. As Leo's green eyes rested upon Kara he smiled. "Making pancakes?" _

_Kara turned and smiled back. "Yes, I wanted to do something special for you." Leo walked over and pulled Kara toward him his arms wrapping around her waist. _

"_You don't have to do anything special for me. But I do appreciate it, hummm you're my favorite." He leaned forward kissing her and she returned the kiss. It was then that Kara phone buzzed. "Humm just ignore it… it's fine."_

_Kara broke the kiss. "I should check it. It could be important."_

_Leo sighed and let Kara go while she checked the text. "It's Alex… she wants me to turn on the TV." _

_Leo looked puzzled. "Why, what's going on?" Kara shrugged and turned on the television and went to the news. News of James Olsen being Guardian, was being covered. _

"_James Olsen is Guardian? Wow… did you know?" Leo had no idea, they weren't close. He only worked with the man but Kara had been friends with him._

"_Yeah… I did. I can't believe he actually decided to tell everyone." Kara admitted and secretly she wished she could do the same._

"_I hope things work out for him. Never thought he'd be the one behind the mask." Leo wasn't upset and why would he be. They weren't friends and James had no obligation to tell him his secret identity. Leo then smelled something burning. "Kara! The pancakes!"_

_Kara's eyes widened and she ran back over toward the stove. "OHHH no! No!" She had burned the ones that she had been cooking. She tossed out the burned ones._

_Leo was soon beside her. "Don't worry you still got batter left."_

"_I do thankfully your morning breakfast isn't a disaster." _

_Leo laughed softly and went to reassure his girlfriend. "Kara, that's not what's important to me. You are."  
_

* * *

Leo was sitting down in one of his chairs looking at his tablet when he felt as though someone was watching him. His eyes raised up and looking out the glass windows along the balcony he saw Kara floating just outside his balcony. She smiled warmly at him as she landed on the balcony and in her hand were the journals. Leo smiled and as he went to meet her she handed him the journals. "I hope they help."

His eyes looked up from the journals locking eyes with Kara's beautiful blue eyes. "They already have. I hope we haven't crossed any boundaries. I know this wasn't easy."

Kara shook her head. "No, for you there are no boundaries." She gave Leo a sweet kiss goodbye before she flew home.

Leo looked down at Lex's journals, because of you Kara you'll help make the world a better place. He went down to the lab and began to read the journals Lex had. If he knew his brother, he wouldn't make his notes obvious. "Did you find what you need?" His eyes glanced up from the journal to Hope and as she neared him he handed her the book and showed her the page he was on.

"Take a look tell me what you see."

Hope's eyes scanned the page. "hummm I'm not seeing schematics or anything technical."

"It's Lex's version of a Vigenère cipher, it's a deceptively complex polyalphabetic substitution." Leave it to Lex to not make it easy for him to decipher it. On his own, it'd take him months or more to crack it.

"Huh… I see it now. Deciphering it now." Hope said as she began scanning through the journal. Leo looked at the computer screen and soon Lex's notes for Q-waves appeared. He grinned, thank you brother, this maybe the one time in your life that you actually helped me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Leo took a long drink from his beer before setting it to the side. "You know how to play pool Kara?" He began to set the pool balls in the center of the table. After getting it set he looked up at Kara, she was dressed in some jeans and a blue top. The blue brought out the color of her eyes even more, she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful._

"_Of course! I'm from Midvale. They have pool halls on almost every corner." Kara said as she had the pool cue in her hand. "I'm more surprised you know how to play."_

_Leo chuckled softly, "Humm it's just simple geometry and physics." He raised an eyebrow. "You want to make things a little more interesting?"_

"_How so?"_

"_Winner gets whatever they want from the loser." Leo suggested._

_Kara grinned. "Oh you're that confident you're going to win? Game on!"_

_Leo motioned over toward the table. "You can break first." Kara leaned over the pool table and began to steady her shot. She didn't want to put too much force into the hit that could be disastrous. As she hit the white ball into the rest, giving a beautiful break and easily pocketing many pool balls. Leo's mouth dropped and as he looked at Kara she gave a small shrug._

"_You said geometry and physics but you forgot luck." She giggled. It was then that he realized he actually just might lose this game. He grabbed his beer and slowly drank as he watched Kara move around and look for her next shot. She sunk another ball in and he inwardly groaned, he was always completive but even though he was losing at least he got to watch Kara. Kara was a like the sun, warm and kind. Being with her was like being out in a warm beautiful day; you didn't want it to end. Taking in the fresh air you can actually breathe and not drown in your darkness and fears. _

_When Kara finally missed he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god…" He said quietly only for Kara to turn to face him._

_She adjusted her glasses. "I heard that…"_

_Leo cleared his throat, "I mean… sorry you'll get it next time." Leo knew he already was going to lose, Kara had sunk more than enough pool balls to get the win. He sunk a few more pool balls before he missed and Kara then finished the game._

"_I guess that means I win…" Kara grinned at Leo and came over toward him. _

"_You did. I underestimated you." Leo admitted._

"_You're a little sour but you shouldn't have bet…" She gently kissed him on the lips._

"_Hummm a little but I don't mind losing to you." Leo kissed her back._

"_You want to bet on the second game?" Kara suggested._

"_No, we're gonna play for fun on the second one. You want another beer?" _

_Kara gave a nod. "Yes, please. I'll set up the next game." Kara turned and began to set up the pool balls again, while Leo got them both another beer._

_The second game was a lot closer and Leo barely managed to pull off the win. After their second game Leo and Kara decided to go for a walk. She hooked her arm around his. "So for my prize I want potstickers and…"_

_Leo grinned, "Potstickers? Wait, there's no 'and' you get one prize."_

_Kara shook her head. "You said whatever I want. You never specified a number Leo. My second request is that you come to game night this Friday."_

"_Game night huh." Leo glanced at Kara. _

"_I know you get busy at work but I would love for you to come. Everyone will be there, and my sister and I are in desperate need of some competition." Kara had invited Leo years ago when they had recently met but he had refused. He had told her that he didn't come to National City to make friends._

"_I'll come… I'll leave early Friday so I can make it on time." Leo smiled and pressed a kiss against Kara's forehead. Kara had a huge smile on her face and she squeezed Leo's arm tighter being careful not to squeeze him too hard._

* * *

"Of course Alex I'll be right over." Leo hung up the phone and turned to Hope.

"I believe I've isolated the problem Mr. Luthor. Lex's journals helped us build the inception turner to help implement thoughts into the brain but the specific Q-wave frequency is incorrect. Unfortunately that leaves us with hundreds of thousands of variables." The A.I expected to see disappointment on Leo's face. He wasn't and she formed a puzzled expression.

Leo waved his finger and set his cell phone back in his pocket. "Don't be so bleak Hope. I may have an expedited solution. Alex has just asked me for help in assisting the D.E.O in apprehending a rogue green Martian. J'onn J'onzz's brother, Malefic, apparently he has the ability to override another person's thoughts with his own."

"Mind control using Q-waves?"

Leo grinned, "If we are able to harness Malefic's abilities we could use them to determine what frequency is needed to implant thoughts into the brain."

Hope gave a nod. "The study and testing would require us to detain the subject." Her brow furrowed, "I doubt Supergirl or her friends would approve."

Leo shook his head. "No, they wouldn't." This opportunity was too good to waste; he'd have to find a way to get Malefic. If Supergirl knew she'd easily stop him, he'd have to find a way without anyone knowing.

* * *

The D.E.O's plan was to use the Phantom Zone Projector and Leo could easily modify the projector to transport Malefic to a cell located in L-Corp. Brainy was an issue, he wouldn't leave the projector alone long enough for Leo to get close to it. Brainy held the Phantom Zone Projector in his hands and looked at J'onn. "I want to remind you again this is liable to be quite painful until we calibrate the Phantom Zone Projector to lock onto a Martian energy signature regardless of the Martian's density so they can't phase through it."

J'onn took a deep breath and gave a firm nod. "I'm ready when you are."

Brainy held up the device, "Commence phasing at 25%." The beam shot forward toward J'onn and he cried out painfully. Brainy shut off the beam, "Sprock! Sprock! Sprock! Sprock!" He stalked toward the white board and set down the projector onto the lab table.

Leo went over toward J'onn and as he stood up he waved Leo away. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"What went wrong?" Leo turned toward Brainy.

"It's too much, too much, too much…" Brainy stammered as his brain was trying to find a solution.

Leo could tell he was hitting a wall with the projector. The man was brilliant there was no doubt to that and Leo did enjoy working with him. He could easily bounce ideas off him and whenever they did work together they got things accomplished. Something was distracting him, and he didn't know what could be on Brainy's mind, other than the Phantom Zone Projector. "I'm almost done reinforcing the psychic inhibitors I could help you if you wanted." Though before Brainy could respond Alex rushed in, she looked around at each of them and at J'onn who was still in a lot of discomfort from that last test.

"I heard a scream what happened?" Brainy didn't respond right away as he was quietly muttering something under his breath. "Brainy?"

His head whipped toward Alex, "I'll figure it out! Alright! I'll figure it all out!"

Alex placed her hands on her hips and then sighed, "I'm sorry J'onn we need all of our options on the table. I'm prepping the blaster." She left the room and Leo watched as Brainy began to tinker with the projector again. Leo crossed his arms and eventually Brainy was ready to try another test. Yet again they had a failure and each time he refused Leo's help.

He shot the projector at J'onn again and after getting another failure he looked at the projector. "Sprok! I seemed to have made the beam more dense instead of less. Let's go again." He placed the projector back on the work table.

J'onn was kneeling over his hands on his thighs. "Just give me a minute." He let out a ragged breath.

Leo sighed and walked over toward J'onn, "Okay, J'onn you can't keep pushing yourself though this punishment."

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"No, you're not you can barely stand. And we need you at full strength when we find your brother." Leo pressed. If he got J'onn out of the way he could then get Brainy easily out of the room.

J'onn shook his head. "I told you I-"

Leo cut him off, "I will help Brainy so Alex doesn't have to use the blaster. Go gather your strength." J'onn sighed but Leo was right, he needed a break. He reluctantly gave a nod and walked out leaving Brainy and Leo alone.

Leo went toward the lab table and crossed his arms. "Look Brainy I know you haven't asked for help but you're getting it anyway." Leo said firmly he wasn't about to negotiate with him. They were running out of time.

"No, I need my mind consumed with this problem so I don't think of Nia." Brainy had goggles over his eyes his fingers tinkering with the projector.

Leo raised an eyebrow, women problems, that's what was bothering him? "What happened to your little boxes?"

Brainy's lips pursed and he stood up straight tossing the goggles on the lab table. He looked at Leo and let his frustration show. "Little boxes prevented me from having a real relationship. Unfortunately my unboxed self doesn't make a particularly good boyfriend so…" He motioned to himself, "I have been analyzing myself for days searching for a way to modulate myself for the woman I love."

"Well I'm not going to give you relationship advice…" Not like his relationship was healthy at the moment. "But as a scientist you seem to be stuck in an infinite loop and unless you can escape you're headed for a crash."

"That would be cataclysmic."

"So change your variable what's the one thing you haven't tried yet?" Leo paused waiting for Brainy to respond but he never did. Leo waved his fingers forward. "Asking for help?"

Brainy shook his head and then began with much difficultly, "Will you hhhe…" he cleared his throat and then coughed. Brainy gritted his teeth and barely said, "Will you help me."

Leo grinned, "Yes… and I think a small dose of that will go a long way with Nia. Ok could you find me a polarity tuner and we can get to work." Brainy went into the other room and as soon as he was gone Leo opened the Phantom Zone projector and made a small but necessary adjustment. Once it was used it would transport Malefic to his lab.

* * *

"_Leo, I've been calling you all day you've had me worried." Leo shook his head as Kara entered his place and after shutting the door behind her he headed back to the kitchen and poured himself another two fingers of scotch._

"_Well I'm here…" Leo was visibly upset and Kara could see his green eyes were wet. He'd been crying. _

"_What's wrong?" She followed him into the kitchen and as he turned he drank from the glass before setting it down on the counter._

"_My mother is gone… not Lillian. She's very much alive and kicking." He took in a deep breath his voice shaking just a bit. "This is the day my real mother died, the anniversary of her death." Kara walked forward her arms soon wrapped around Leo._

"_Did you want to talk about it?" Leo had never spoken to Kara about his real mother. She never knew the circumstances of her death._

_Leo gave a nod. "She was the only hero I ever had… other than you."_

"_How old were you?"_

"_Four." Leo stated flatly. His eyes locked with Kara's and he could see the concern over her face. She was worried about him and when he went to grab the glass of scotch she placed her hand over his stopping him. Leo sighed Kara wasn't letting him drown his sorrow down and yes she was right. He shouldn't. "__We were visiting family she said. Somewhere by the water… a lake I think. It was… it was so green. You know it wasn't a very bright day, it was overcast but my Mom said that's where the magic was. It was the rain that made the green." He smiled lightly and soon the smiled faded. "So of course she went swimming. She didn't come back."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Leo shook his head. "No, I was there. I was with her on the shore, when she went in and when she went under I did nothing. I didn't run, I didn't cry. I just stood there." _

_Kara shook her head, he was blaming himself. "Leo, you were four."_

"_What kind of child doesn't run to their Mother or doesn't scream for help? I knew. I knew something was wrong, but I did nothing I just watched her die. And afterward, I was brought to the Luthors. And I have spent my life fighting their legacy, and their crimes and their evil deeds, but I've always known that…" Leo swallowed thickly, "…that deep down inside, that I belonged with them." Leo felt his cheeks were wet and it took time to realize he was actually crying. His Mother had been the only pure thing in his life and he didn't help her. He was always a monster, he belonged with the Luthors._

_Kara rested her hands on Leo's cheeks. "You are a good person. Yes, you've made mistakes but that's what it is to be human. We make mistakes and we learn from them. So you made one very human mistake when you were four. That was not your fault. You have a good heart, you want to help people. You've shown that time and time again. You helped stopped the Daxamite Invasion, you helped Sam, and you've helped Supergirl many times." She gently wiped away his tears. _

"_I…I don't deserve you. I'm not worth it…"_

"_You have me and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Leo Luthor and I wouldn't want anyone else." Leo leaned his forehead against Kara's and she kissed him. She tried to express though the kiss just how much she loved him. The taste of scotch on his lips, and she could feel his anguish. As the kiss broke he kept close to her their lips inches apart and he let out a shaky breath. Leo began to calm down the tears soon stopped; she'd been his strength when he needed her. How would he survive without her support? _

* * *

Leo was placing his equipment in the metal case. The Phantom Zone Projector worked like a charm. Everyone thought Malefic was in the Phantom Zone, no one knew Leo had betrayed them. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Leo looked up and shook head. "Please, I barley did anything." He snapped the case shut.

Kara was dressed in her Supergirl suit and she smiled at Leo. "What?" She respectfully disagreed without him they wouldn't have gotten the Projector fixed. "You fixed the inhibitors and the projector."

Leo looked down and smiled, "It did feel good." His eyes locked onto Kara's. "You and I working as a team… well now that I know who you actually are." They always did work well together, she was a perfect partner. Even during game night, they could read each other so well. It was trust, he trusted Kara to do what she was best at and she trusted him to do what he needed to do. Now that trust was broken.

Kara's smiled grew wider. "Well get used to it because you are now officially part of the super friends. We have t-shirts and a handshake…" She began to motion with her hands making up a handshake. "I'll teach it to you, it's not a big deal it's a whole thing." Kara laughed and Leo laughed as well. "We're going out to get drinks tonight do you wanna come?"

"I would love to but I've been here all day, I really should get back to L-Corp."

Kara nodded, "Of course no rest for the world saving genius." Kara hugged him goodbye and then left Leo alone in the lab. After Kara was gone Leo took one last item from the lab and went to see his new prisoner.

* * *

_Leo had come over to Kara's place and had brought ice cream to share. Leo had a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and was eating it out of the carton. Kara was sitting beside him on the couch. She had her own ice cream pint as well, it was pistachio nut ice cream. She had a smile on her face and was watching Leo as she ate her ice cream. Leo glanced at her, "What?"_

_Kara shook her head. "Nothing… I'm just happy."_

"_You're happy?" Leo gave a small smile._

"_Yes, I have my boyfriend and ice cream. I couldn't ask for a better night." She then motioned over toward the bag that was on the coffee table in her loft. "So what's in the bag?"_

_Leo smiled, "You need to be patient and wait." _

_The denial only made Kara give a frown, "Awww Leo come on…"_

_Leo set the pint down, "Alright." He opened the bag and pulled out a small box and after opening it he motioned to Kara. "Give me your arm." Kara perked up and extended her arm out toward Leo, she would have used her x-ray vision but she decided not to cheat this time. Leo pulled out a bracelet and placed it around Kara's wrist. They had beautiful white stones wrapped around it and in the middle was a single black stone. Leo pulled out a second bracelet and attached it around his left wrist. He rested his wrist next to Kara's, his bracelet was identical to Kara's except his stones were black and in the center was a single white stone from Kara's bracelet. "No matter where we are we will always have a part of each other with us." _

_Kara smiled, "Leo… I love it." She leaned forward kissing him sweetly. "I had no idea you were such a romantic…"_

_Leo smiled, "Humm well I'm full of surprises… there's also a tracker in the bracelet." He said the last part with a straight face._

_Kara blinked. "Ahhh a tracker?" Leo then began to laugh and Kara gently smacked his arm. "Very funny."_

_He then handed her his pint of ice cream. "Here let's switch, I ate half and you can have the rest." They switched ice cream pints then and Kara looked down at her newly acquired bracelet before back up at Leo. She should tell him, right now that she was Supergirl. Just blurt it out, I'm Supergirl. Was this the right moment? No, she should wait. She'll tell him, she would. Yet she was scared of how he'd react. Would she ever get a normal life? Would she ever have a happy ending?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Leo is definitely a complicated character, being hurt by Kara's lie anyone would be hurt by that. Of course his actions are wrong and things are going to get worse before they get better. The only way for Leo to realize Kara lied to protect him is only going to happen if he crashes and burns figuratively speaking. The pool game scene was inspired from William and Kara's date where she wore a purple instead of a blue top. As far as I can remember I don't recall Lena actually telling Kara about her real mother in the show. So far the flash backs are in chronological order, they started in about season 2 and now were are in between season 3 and 4. I'll give everyone a preview of what to expect in future chapters, much of season 4 revolves around James and Lena/Leo so that relationship is going to be reworked as well as Andrea and Lena/Leo. Thank you all for the read and stay safe and healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leo walked into the lab and stood just outside the force field his eyes resting on Malefic, he had power dampening cuffs on the Green Martian. "Approaching me while I'm still conscious how thoughtful of you." Malefic sat up and turned to face Leo.

Leo had his hands resting in the pockets of his pants. "It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot. So I have a proposition, you have the ability to incept thoughts into people's minds. I want to study your brain so I can develop a technology that can do the same thing."

Malefic snorted, "Forgive my skepticism but the last time someone showed interest in my brain the High Council sent me to the Phantom Zone."

"You'd be back in the Phantom Zone if it wasn't for me!" Leo snapped. He needed Malefic's cooperation, what was his motive though? He already tried to study his brain without Malefic's permission and that backfired. He had incepted Hope.

"And yet now we are at an impasse. What's in it for me?"

"We both want the same thing, we were each betrayed by the people closest to us, work with me and I believe you have the ability to do great things." Betrayal was a strong motivator, he should know. He'd been betrayed more times than he'd like.

Malefic shook his head and hissed, "I don't want to do great things, I want revenge. So I have a proposal for you. Martian biology prevents a brother from harming his brother that's why I've been attacking the people closest to J'onn J'onzz. If you remove the barrier in my brain so I can kill my brother I will give you access to my mind."

Of course revenge and the desire to kill was the only thing on this Martian's mind. "It's my mission to stop people from hurting each other. I will not kill." Yes, Kara had lied to him but he refused to hurt her. Refused to have her killed or injured, he wouldn't have someone killed.

Malefic raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but you've gone to extreme measures to bring me here and now you are at the precipice. Studying my mind is the key. I know of desperation human. I know the depths you feel."

Leo gave a nod. "I would have to develop the technology first. Your terms are acceptable, let's begin." He'd just have to use Malefic to meet his own ends. His standards of doing no harm wouldn't be violated.

* * *

_Leo was waiting in the elevator at CatCo, he had just got back from Metropolis and was looking forward to seeing one very special reporter. As private elevator doors opened he saw Kara and James talking by James' office._

"_You're incredible, you know that? Everything you're going through right now, the DA possibly __inditing __you for being Guardian, and here you are, worrying about cub reporters." Kara's eyes soon rested upon Leo as he neared her and she smiled. "__You're back! I've missed you! How was Metropolis?"_

_Leo hugged Kara tightly and she returned the hug and before Leo parted with her he gave her a kiss. He kept his arm around her waist and smiled. "I've missed you so much, Kara." He glanced at James. "Hi, James. Sorry for interrupting." _

_James shook his head. "No, problem."_

_Leo kissed Kara again before he said, "I am very happy to report that Sam is doing amazing at L-Corp Northeast. She has made two acquisitions that are already turning a profit. She's coaching Ruby's soccer team."_

"_Really? Oh that's nice to hear."_

"_Apparently, they're playing a 4-3-3 with the Gegenpress, and Ruby's playing as a sweeper keeper." Leo explained._

_Kara shrugged and looked confused at what Leo just explained. The terminology flew right over her head. "I have no idea what that means."_

_Leo laughed, "It means they're living happily ever after."_

"_I really hate to do this but…there's an article about an alien summit I have to write."_

_Leo sighed, "Kara, do you have to."_

_Kara nodded, "I really do I'm sorry I know you just got back. Don't worry I promise we will spend time later today."_

_Leo nodded. "I'll hold you to that promise." He kissed her before she left Leo with James and Leo headed into the office with James. "__So how are you doing with the DA?"_

"_Well, I have a good lawyer and I'm handling it. As best as I can." James explained._

"_Well, if you need anything I'm here." Leo offered._

"_I appreciate it. I'm actually a little surprised at the offer." James and Leo were co-workers that was their relationship._

"_You and Kara are close friends. What concerns her concerns me. Besides she's says you're a good man, so I got your back if you need it. Well I also don't want to have to hire anyone else to replace you." Leo explained. Kara believed in him which was enough for Leo. James just seemed like a good man who wanted to help people and the DA going after him was unfair. Seemed like a waste of time as well._

* * *

Hope began to place the transmitter devices on the side of Malefic's head. "Careful now, that's my brain you're about to play with." The Martian replied.

Leo had a tablet in his hand and began to explain the procedure to Malefic. "The occipital lobe is where the Q-waves are generated. Q-waves are projected like sonar from a dolphin but your waves are a very special frequency that allows you this unique ability to control the thoughts and emotions of others. This is the frequency we want to isolate."

"That unique ability has been my cross to bear my whole life to think, it comes down to something as simple as a… frequency."

Leo motioned to three cages in front of Malefic. "All you have to do is incept these three test subjects, alright there's a Daxamite scorpion, a Terran Oceanic Devil, and a Maladorian Dendroasp. As you project your waves at them I will measure the frequency fine tuning as we go till we hit the magic number. So are we ready?"

Malefic smirked, "As long as killing J'onn J'onzz is the final result we can't wait."

Of course he would say that. Leo gave a nod to Hope as she was nearby the computer ready to measure the frequency. Leo opened the first cage showing the Daxamite scorpion. Malefic's eyes glowed as he looked at the creature and soon he incepted the creature. Next the Terran Oceanic Devil Leo opened the cage and Malefic did the same as well. It was impressive, it seemed his ability had almost no limits.

"And now our final test subject the Maladorian Dendroasp, it is a hundred times more aggressive than anything on Earth I want you to do to it what you did to them." Leo pointed toward the other two animals Malefic had successfully incepted. Malefic gave a nod and Leo opened the cage however the Maladorian Dendroasp escaped from the cage and began to run around the room of Leo's lab, snarling and hissing.

Leo took a step back avoiding Maladorian Dendroasp but soon the creature stopped in its tracks, Malefic had incepted it. "Satisfied?"

Leo knelt down to the creature and picked it up in his hands. It was as loving as a cat. He placed it back in the cage and then looked at the computer monitors. The data from each of the test subjects eventually found the correct frequency. "It worked." He grinned.

* * *

_Alex, Kara and J'onn were walking on top of the rooftop. It was a beautiful garden and a lovely day. Kara had wanted to have a party and enjoy the day with friends. "You know the last time I was on this rooftop, it was like an aerial junkyard. Shards of glass, rusty bikes, abandoned appliances." Alex explained as she had a mojito in her hand._

_Kara smiled, "Apparently that was the last time anyone was up here, until yesterday."_

_J'onn looked impressed, "You mean, you planted this garden by yourself in one day?" _

_Kara smirked, "Well, super speed helps." _

_Leo got himself a mojito and as he saw Kara she looked absolutely beautiful. She almost seemed to be glowing. She was wearing a sunflower summer dress and anyone could tell she was happy. Leo was wearing some tan shorts and a tropical printed shirt. He was going to go back to see Kara but his eyes noticed James out of the corner of his eyes. Out of everyone here he was the only one with a sour look on his face and reading his phone. He walked over toward James, "James, we're on a rooftop drinking mojitos and you look miserable."_

_James sighed, "Yeah, I'm just reading the internet. There's so many people tweeting hate at the same time praising Guardian." _

_Leo gave a nod. "Well, the internet is a cesspool. You shouldn't read it."_

_James set his phone back in his pocket. "You know, I should make a public statement and disavow any connection to these people."_

_Leo wasn't sure that would help, this whole alien aggression was getting out of hand. "Well, it's your choice but any statement will validate the trolls. Besides, all press is good press."_

_James shook his head. "I don't see how hate groups praising Guardian could be good press."_

"_These are people that never would've read CatCo. And now because of Guardian, they do. You've unwittingly crossed the divide and that is the way to affect change." Leo took a drink from his mojito._

_James considered Leo's words, perhaps he was right. CatCo was a positive influence considering views toward aliens. Perhaps they could help change the reader's minds. "Maybe you're right."_

_Brainy walked up toward Leo and James. "Leo's always right. Mmm-humm. He's very sagacious. Little boxes." He raised his mojito glass up toward the both of them. Leo smiled at Brainy and wondered if the man was drunk, he was slurring his words._

_James must have wondered the same and asked. "Brainy, how many of those have you had to drink?"_

"_The ginger juice?"_

_James nodded, "Uh-huh."_

"_Twelve, you see James," Brainy firmly gave James a pat on the shoulder. "the ginger root kicks the booty of the immune system. It also strangely makes the roof spin." He chuckled and then raised his glass, "Long live the Legion." Before he passed out, and James and Leo quickly went to help Brainy._

"_Well seems he's out of it." Leo said as they both picked up a passed out Brainy on his feet. They set him down under a tree keeping him propped up against it. "I'll go find Kara and let her know how he's doing."_

_Alex smiled at her sister. "Well, it's nice to see you so happy, Kara. Seems, you and Leo are doing rather well too." _

_Kara was beaming, "Well things with Leo are perfect. And the sun is shining, the… look," She pointed toward the Dar-Essa flower, "the Dar-Essa flower is even blooming. What is there to be upset about?" _

"_Um, Haley starts working full time at the D.E.O tomorrow." Alex frowned._

_Kara frowned then, "Got it. That's… that's a good reason." _

_Alex sighed, "She's explicitly here to curtail my authority. I mean, she's going to make my life a nightmare."_

_Leo interrupted Kara and Alex, "Speaking of nightmares, guys. So… Brainy's drunk."_

_Kara's eyes widened. "Oh!"_

"_He thought the mojitos were a vegetable juice." _

_It was then that Nia walked up. "Did someone say mojitos at brunch? Sounds like my kind of party." She smiled at the group._

_Kara grinned, "Nia! I'm so glad you made it. Uh, everyone this is Nia. These are my people." She introduced everyone, "This is J'onn. This is my boyfriend, Leo. That's my sister, Alex." _

"_Well, CatCo's newest addition. It's very nice to finally meet you." Alex said before handing Nia a mojito._

_J'onn nodded, "We've heard a lot about you."_

_Nia blushed lightly, "All good things, I hope."_

"_Kara, has nothing but high praise for you. And James said your passion for making the world a better place is matched only by the elegance of your prose, so…" Leo said before standing next to Kara and gently wrapping his arm around her waist. _

"_I wish I could say I paid him, but I could not have made that up. They are too kind." Nia smiled. _

"_I guess you should just take the compliment then, huh?" James said as he joined the group._

_Leo didn't see Brainy with James. "Where's Brainy?"_

_James motioned back behind him, "Uhhh he actually is still passed out under an azalea tree." _

_Alex gave a nod, "Okay, I'll go find him." _

_James then took a mojito and made sure everyone had a drink in hand. "And as long as I'm dishing out compliments, I wanna commend Kara for landing an interview with Amadei Derros, who has not given one in over 20 years." _

_Leo gave a nod, "I second that. It's very impressive Kara, you should be proud."_

_Kara smiled sheepishly she didn't deserve the praise and waved her hand motioning toward J'onn. "Thank you but I think J'onn should get the credit on that one."_

_J'onn shook his head. "Amadei is a friend, but it was hearing why you wanted to talk that convinced him to do the interview."_

"_Who is this Amadei?" Nia asked._

"_An alien healer. He's devoted his entire life to helping aliens, spiritually and physically." James explained. _

_The fact that Kara got the interview with him and he hadn't done an interview in 20 years was ground breaking. Leo had been proud of Kara, she was brilliant. Kara looked at Nia, "The interview is tomorrow, but I could use someone's help to get the perspective of his acolytes." _

_Nia smiled, "I would love to."_

_Alex soon walked up with Brainy behind her. "Well, I woke him and apparently he's fine." _

_Nia was taking a drink from her mojito and as she saw Brainy she stopped suddenly and fixed a few strands of her hair. "One of my superior capabilities is recovering from alcohol libation with remarkable speed. Are there any more scones left?" Brainy asked and as his eyes rested on Nia he was very surprised to see her there. "Nia Nal!" _

_Kara looked between the two of them. "You two know each other?"_

_Nia nodded, "Well, we met once at a pizza place." She smiled, "You know, you never found me." _

_Brainy stated as a matter of fact. "But, of course, I did. Your address is 775 Gladiola Drive, second floor corner apartment. Your phone number is 555-8010. You stop at Bob's Diner every morning and order an extra super large coffee, milk. No sugar." He took one of the scones and took a bite out of it. _

_Everyone out of the group had to hold back their surprise and any laughter. The amount of information Brainy had found out about Nia could come across as creepy. Of course Brainy was innocent, he just had a difficult time with social interactions. "Okay. Yes, that… he's not nearly as stalkery as that just came out as." Alex was the first to come to his defense._

_Nia laughed softly, "Well, why didn't you call?"_

_Brainy replied with a mouth full of scone, "You told me to find you, not call you."_

_Everyone chuckled and Kara then raised her glass, "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone raised their glasses out toward Kara's. "Here, uh, a toast to good friends, new and old. To health and happiness and basking in the sunshine." She smiled warmly. _

"_Health and happiness." Everyone said and clinked their glasses together._

* * *

Malefic was sitting with his legs crossed calmly in the lab, his eyes closed. He suddenly opened them and grinned, "It is finished."

Leo was sitting in a nearby chair in the lab, his eyes focused on the tablet in front of him, "What is?"

"I have clarity on how to dispose of my brother now that you've removed my mental block." Malefic seemed very pleased. Like a cat that had gotten the canary.

What a fool for having trusted him. Leo almost hated bursting his bubble, "But I didn't remove it." At that response Malefic's head snapped to look at Leo. Leo stood up walking toward the Green Martian still sitting on the lab bed. He stopped right in front of him. "I could never let you hurt another person."

"We had a deal." Malefic snarled.

"If you intuited anything about my research you'd know that, I would never compromise." Leo pressed. He only killed someone once and that moment was forever seared into his mind. Malefic went to stand up, growling in frustration. He would kill this pathetic human for his deceit. Leo raised his hand toward his own eyes activating the lenses and immediately incepting Malefic. Bright green eyes looking straight into the Green Martian's. "You like it here don't you."

Malefic's vicious demeanor vanished and he began to reply in a monotone voice. "Yes… I like it here. I like it very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Leo was alone at home a glass of scotch in his hand and a picture of Kara and himself in the other. Different times, they both looked happy. He had been oblivious then, oh how simple it was back then. He took another drink from the glass, he couldn't get Kara out of his head. No matter how much he desperately tried to cut his feelings out of him he couldn't. There was a loud clash of thunder followed by a spark of lightning brightening the living room. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Leo set the picture down on the coffee table and his drink before answering the door. Who stood before him was someone he hadn't expected to see. "Andrea? What do you want?"

Andrea pushed past Leo and into his home. Not even waiting for him to welcome her in. "I need your help." She paused as she entered and then turned. "I need to break into the D.E.O."

Leo closed the door and shook his head. "What's the D.E.O?"

"Stop it! I know you've had government contracts with them before that's why I'm here."

Leo walked back toward the coffee table picking his glass up. "Okay, say we both know what the D.E.O is why does the head of a fortune 500 company need access?" He began to take a drink.

"I know who was behind the tidal wave that almost took out National City. I know because I work for them. But if I tell you who they are they'll kill me and you too. The D.E.O captured the agent that started the tidal wave, the people I work for want me to kill him before he can talk." Andrea explained to Leo.

Leo blinked, his head processing everything Andrea had just told him. He set his glass down and looked at her again. "Andrea, you come to my house and ask for my help to kill someone are you crazy?!" He raised his hand up, "You know I do know the director of the D.E.O what's to stop me from calling her right now and reporting you."

"Because I don't want to kill him I want to save him. He's important to me." Andrea admitted. She wouldn't come to Leo if she had no other choice. "I can breach the facility but Supergirl is guarding him personally and I can't get past her. You've worked for her before, maybe you can…"

He could see the worry in her eyes for this person she wanted to save. She cared for this man, whoever he was. She cared enough to come see him for help. Leo shook his head. "No. Sorry."

"Leo, I'm asking as a friend." Andrea pleaded.

"We're not friends." Leo said firmly.

She went over toward the coffee table and looked at the bottle of scotch on the table. Van Horne Scotch, the same brand they used to drink when they were younger. "We used to be…" Andrea sighed. "We used to be a lot more too." She saw the picture of Kara and Leo on the coffee table and as she picked it up to look at it. Leo came over quickly snatching the picture out of her hand.

"We used to be a lot of things…" Leo set the picture of Kara and him off to the side before he got another glass and poured some scotch in the glass for Andrea.

* * *

_Being sent to a boarding school was something he had gotten used to. Of course when he had heard there was going to be a party over the weekend and parents were going to be out of town he ended up going. Going because he was pressured and ended up finding himself sitting in the corner of the main living room. He was sketching in the memo notepad he had on his lap. Leo wasn't much of a talker and yes there were a few girls at this party and some were very cute. He was forced out of his own thoughts as a girl stood in front of him. Dark hair, beautiful dark eyes, she gave him a small smirk, "You're the best looking guy here." She sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, "I'm Andrea."_

"_Uh… Leo."_

"_Leo, well I didn't expect this party to be so boring… come on let's go find the liquor cabinet." She took his hand and pulled him up onto his feet. "Come on…"_

"_Huh… wait…" Leo began to protest but he ended up being pulled up onto his feet and following Andrea. They found their way into a small library and Andrea had found the liquor cabinet. Or perhaps she had already found it and just wanted some drinking company. She opened it and grinned before taking down a bottle._

"_We aren't even 21…"_

_Andrea rolled her eyes. "Leo… its fine." She gently patted his cheek. She began to pour some scotch in two glasses. "Van Horne, is my father's favorite drink. It's top top shelf." She handed Leo one glass and then raised her own. "To new friends. And breaking the rules." Leo clinked her glass with his and took a drink. His eyes widened, it was strong and bitter but he enjoyed it._

"_So you go to the girls boarding school across the way?" Leo asked._

_Andrea nodded, "Yeah, and I assume you are in the nearby sister school." Leo gave a nod. "My parents sent me here to get a great education. Everything money can buy…my father runs a very successful business, so you know he's busy. I don't get to see him much. My mother on the other hand is in Paris right now. I don't interest her nearly as much as her friend the Baron. What about your parents?"_

"_My mother's dead. My father is remarried and I have an older half brother." Leo explained. _

"_Sorry… about your Mom…" Andrea frowned._

_Leo shook his head. "Thanks…"_

_Andrea attempted to make the conversation lighter. "So favorite movie?"_

_Leo blinked, "Back to the Future."_

"_What? Honestly?" Andrea laughed softly._

"_That was a great movie. Fine what's yours?"_

"_Titanic, I saw it eight times in the theater." Andrea grinned proudly._

_Leo laughed, "Really, why am I not surprised it's a romance."_

"_Screw you, and screw the haters we should all live like Rose." Andrea took a long drink of her scotch._

_Leo raised an eyebrow. "So you wanna meet your soul mate only to watch him die tragically."_

_Andrea shook her head. "NO!" She sighed, "Rose, post Titanic. Rose Dawson, she went out there and grabbed life. Didn't waste a single moment that's my dream go everywhere, experience everything all while taking my Dad's company to the next level."_

_Leo smiled, "You sound very confident. Those are lofty goals." _

"_Leo…the key to getting what you want is confidence. Act like you already have it and no one will question you. So what about you, do you have any lofty goals?"_

"_Well more like impossible." Leo said though he didn't elaborate on his goal to Andrea making her lean forward in anticipation. _

"_You can't just say that and not tell me. You have to tell me." Andrea pressed._

_Leo gave a nod, "My mother used to always tell me this story about the medallion of the __Acrata. It's about this girl whose village was being ravaged by darkness so she went into the wild in search of magic that could help."_

"_What happened?" _

"_She finds the medallion of Acrata, and was bestowed great gifts so that she alone had the strength to bend shadow to her will." Leo used to love hearing the story from his Mother. She brought the story to life and was enthusiastic about it. _

"_Did your mom make it up?" Andrea asked._

"_She found it in an old storybook, she was obsessed, she'd talk about it like it was real she'd draw the symbol everywhere." Leo of course was now drawing the symbol everywhere. It was one of the few things he had to remember his mother. It brought him comfort._

"_Is that what you were doodling in your notebook?" Andrea pointed to the notebook he had in his other hand._

_Leo nodded, "She said when I got older when things were better that we would go on a quest to find it… together." He slowly swirled the scotch in the glass and sighed, "It's stupid, I'm sorry."_

_Andrea took her hand and placed it against his arm. "No, it's not stupid. Sometimes these legends are based in fact and if this medallion is real I'll help you find it."_

_Leo looked confused, "You will? You barely know me, Andrea."_

_Andrea grinned, "Like Rose says, you jump I jump. Besides you're cute."_

* * *

_Leo had the Man of Tomorrow award in his hand and as he entered into Lex's office he smiled raising up the award in his hand and out toward his older brother. "Lex!" Lex didn't turn to face him. He stayed there sitting on the floor looking out the window. "What, do you only respond to the Man of Tomorrow now? _

_Lex huffed, "No, that's what they're calling him now. He's only been here two weeks and they already worship him." He waved his hand. "Leave it anywhere." _

_Leo walked over toward Lex's desk which was a complete mess. Papers everywhere, small technological devices here and there. "Well I'm proud of you." He set the award down. "Have you been sleeping here?"_

"_Of course I have I'm still working on several other –"_

_Leo walked toward Lex and cut him off. "That's not very healthy and no more talk about Superman." He sat down next to his brother. _

_Lex turned to Leo, "This Superman, so-called is unprecedented we just made first contact with and alien race. And I'll bet there are already more of them here and even apart from the existential threat that he poses to our entire species…" He paused and motioned to Leo, "Take you for example, champion fencer almost made the Olympics that is expertise that is earned over thousands of work hours." _

_Leo sighed, "He didn't earn it."_

_Lex nodded, "Yeah it's just a lucky gift from the sun!" He said disgusted, "I mean how can we measure up?" _

"_I don't have a problem with measuring but you I don't know…" Leo said attempting to make light of the situation. His brother had become increasingly more obsessed with Superman._

_Lex shook his head and after seeing the smirk on his brother's face he sighed, "Don't… insults are pedestrian. You're better than that." _

"_Lex, you are a horrible brother and very hard to like but I do like a challenge." Sure things weren't perfect in their family but Lex was the only brother he had. _

_Lex stood up and after pressing a button on a remote he had in his hand down came a screen showing all vital information on Superman. "Good, because I've got one for you. From now on this is LuthorCorp." He motioned toward the screens. "I'm funneling everything into this."_

_Leo stood up and looked at the view screens. "But what about our other projects, you said if I came and worked for you that we'd help people." _

"_I think Spherical Industries is hiring."_

_Leo was stunned, "If I don't help you murder Superman you're firing me? This is insane your obsession with killing Superman. You need to stop this." _

_Lex motioned toward the door. "If you're not going to help me then you can leave. Don't waste my time brother."_

"_I am not going to let you kill him!" Leo pointed toward Lex before storming out of Lex's office._

* * *

_He didn't know who else to turn to, sure Andrea was well his ex… she was also a friend. They had parted on good terms, they just weren't a good fit as a couple. While it was very fun, he had a lot of good memories of them together. Leo sat across from Andrea having lunch with her was a good excuse to see her and also get her help. She wasn't without her share of problems though. Andrea sighed, "We won't know how bad things really are for us until next week when the board decides to either push the launch of the phone or kill it completely. Papa's locked himself away in his lab till then. I've seen him bad before but never like this. The way he looked yesterday, it scared me." She shook her head and forced a smile, "Oh how about you, how are things going at LuthorCorp?"_

"_You're not the only one with family business problems. Lex is completely unhinged, his obsession with Superman is out of control. He'll stop at nothing to kill him and I am very afraid that a lot of people are going to get hurt or killed in the process." Leo admitted and Andrea's forced smiled faltered. _

"_Can't you stop him?"_

_That was easier said than done, his brother had complete control over LuthorCorp no matter what he did he couldn't force him out of the company and he wasn't making any headway in convincing him to stop. "He pushed me out. And Lex's latest plan is to seed the atmosphere with kryptonite."_

"_What is kryptonite?" Andrea asked confused._

_Leo wasn't surprised it wasn't a term that was well known. "According to Lex its Superman's greatest weakness." _

_Andrea nodded, "Can he do it?"_

"_No not yet." That was a small victory but if he knew his brother that wouldn't stop him from finding a way to kill Superman. If it wasn't seeding the atmosphere in kryptonite he'd find something else. "First he has to figure out how to sublimate it into vapor but he has this mad theory that this ancient alien element is going to help him do that. I mean this element crash-landed on earth millions of years ago. All I need to do to save humanity from Lex's madness is find the element first." A small smile appeared on Leo's lips._

"_You already found it didn't you?"_

_Leo's smile grew. "Thanks to you. Ok so do you remember your anthropology dissertation about the Aztec village that lived in the shadow of the volcano but never got covered in lava no matter how much the volcano erupted." _

"_And you think that's where the alien element is?"_

_Leo pulled out an envelope and handed it to Andrea. "I did an intensive satellite scan of the area and I found this."_

_Andrea pulled out what was in the envelope and her eyes widened. "It's that symbol you used to draw! The medallion of Acrata!"_

"_What are the odds that my Mother's story would lead me to the one thing that has the properties I need to stop my brother?" Leo grinned._

"_It's crazy!"_

"_It's fate!" He took the second page out of the envelope showing a map. He rested his finger on the area they needed to go. "Alright so this is where the signature is strongest so we need to get to it."_

"_We?" She shook her head and waved her hands. "No no no no I can't leave right now my Father needs me."_

_Leo groaned, "I know but its three days tops I promise and you yourself said that the board wasn't going to be making a decision for another week." Andrea bit her lower lip and Leo pleaded. "Please my brother is in a downward spiral and I am the only one who can save him from himself but I can't do it alone. Alright, you studied this culture you know the area and the language. Besides isn't it what you always wanted to go out there and grab life. Come on what would Rose Dawson do?" _

_Andrea finally caved in and smiled lightly, "You jump I jump right?" Leo was in a bad spot and the least she could do was help him out. They'd been there for each other time and time again. She could at least be there for him now._

* * *

_The Costa Rican jungle was humid, it was so thick in the air it felt like Leo was coated in it. The guide up ahead shouted something in another language and he turned to Andrea to translate. "He says its dead end." Leo wiped his brow with the back of his hand and looked up ahead seeing nothing but the side of a mountain. "Maybe there's a way around it or through it?" Andrea suggested. _

_Leo pulled out the storybook from his backpack and thumbed through the pages. "Wait… ahh here we go… 'and when the world around her turned to stone impenetrable by hope the girl looked down to the core and was shown the winding way'". Leo shut the book and looked down over the ground searching for something. His eye caught sight of a design, in stone. His hands brushed away some leaves revealing a snake carved into stone. "The snake, it's an arrow we go this way." He pointed in the direction it showed. _

"_That's impressive." Andrea grinned. They headed in the general direction for some time._

_The jungle leaves were thick and he had to push them aside as they continued moving. "Proverbial X must be around here somewhere." The story only gave some clues as to what they were looking for. Still they had come this far, and if this turned out to be a failure then he wouldn't be able to save his brother. _

_Andrea pointed, "Look Aztec serpent headed flowers…" She walked closer toward the flowers and knelt down beside them, "Doesn't the girl from the book fight the head of a snake?" Before Leo could respond the ground beneath Andrea began to crumble and Leo rushed toward her attempting to grab her but he was too slow. She had fallen in, and hit the bottom of what looked like an underground cavern. She screamed as she fell. "Leo!"_

_Leo could hear the guides screaming in fright. Leo looked down in the hole Andrea had fallen though and called out. "Andrea! My God are you ok!?" He could barely see the cavern was very dark._

_Leo breathed a sigh of relief as Andrea called out, "Yeah still in one piece… I think."_

_Leo called back, "We'll make a rope ladder and get you out! Stay right there!" He motioned over toward the guides. "Rope, I need rope." He pointed toward the hole. "We have to get her out." One of them did manage to bring along some rope and Leo had them tie the rope to the base of a tree and threw it down the hole. He called down before heading down the rope. "Andrea! Andrea! I'll be right there!" He carefully climbed down the rope and as he got there Andrea rushed toward Leo hugging him tightly. "Are you ok? I was so worried about you." _

_Andrea's voice was shaking as she gripped Leo, "Yeah, I just want to get out of here." Leo hugged her back and as he did his eyes rested upon some carvings in the wall. _

_He let Andrea go and pulled out his flashlight. Shining the light over the wall, he laughed softly as he neared it, he'd recognize those designs anywhere this was it. "This is it… Andrea we found it. It's the medallion…these etchings they match the description in the story. My calculations were right. My mother was right." His fingers lightly touched the etchings and his eyes drew toward the middle of it but there was nothing. It was covered in spider webs and thick dust. "But where is it… it looks like it should be right here." _

"_Maybe someone got to it first." Andrea said._

_Leo turned to look at Andrea and shook his head. "No it has to be here it's supposed to be here." He turned to look back at the etchings. "There should be some kind of trace… the satellites." _

"_Are fallible… you could have been picking up anything." _

_This couldn't be it, he was so close. He looked back at Andrea. "Okay… okay we'll keep looking we'll figure out who was here and when."_

"_Leo…" Andrea stepped toward him and placed her hands on his arms. "Look finding this place was hard enough… seeing who came before or after it's impossible."_

_Leo was crushed, "I was so close…" All he had to do was one thing to save his brother and he missed it completely. Would he even be able to save him from his obsession? Would it make any difference?_

"_I'm so sorry." Andrea said softly._

* * *

"'_Against other things, it is possible to obtain security, but when it comes to death, we human beings all live in an un-walled city.' Do you know who said that?" Lex turned to his brother. Leo's head was still throbbing from the hit Lex had given him. He'd been knocked out cold and when he had awoken he found himself zip tied to a chair. _

_His hands strained against the zip ties. "Please, Lex, you don't have to do this."_

_Lex walked toward Leo, "I'm doing this for us, for the entire human race." He began to roll the chair Leo was tied to toward the windows of the office and knelt down whispering in his brother's ear. "Listen down below." Leo gritted his teeth as he felt his brother's hot breath against his ear. People were frantic and Leo could hear the screams even from up here. "They're already cheering." Lex straightened and stood behind Leo his hands resting on his brother's shoulders. "And it was Epicurus, by the way. An aphorism 230 years old, and yet still as apt as ever." _

"_You sound like a freshman philosophy major and you're going to kill millions of people. The world can't live under a red sun!" Leo attempted to get free again but it was useless._

"_Neither can Superman. You see, brother, we as a people have become soft and fat, and stupid." Lex began and paused as he saw outside LuthorCorp was a police helicopter hovering just outside. _

_The police began shouting over the loudspeaker, "This is the Metropolis Police Department! Surrender!" Lex calmly looked at his wrist watch and pressed a single button activating defensive measures. The helicopter exploded in flames and Leo looked mortified._

"_Where was I?" Lex asked as if he hadn't done anything wrong._

"_My god, Lex, you killed them!" _

_Lex snapped his fingers, "Oh, that's right. We must put faith in ourselves, but instead, we look up to him, with big glassy eyes because we think he's invincible. It's my duty to dispel the world of that notion. And when he dies, they will finally wake up and see him for what he really was, a false god."_

_Leo swallowed thickly, "At least he's a good man." _

_Lex began to yell and gripped his brother's shoulders tightly, "He is not a man! I was the Man of Tomorrow, not him! Not him!" _

"_So it's all ego, then?" Leo then felt Lex spin his chair around so he was facing his brother. _

"_No, it's science." He walked away from Leo. "I want to see if the Kryptonian pretender can bleed. Even gods can die." It was then that the door burst open and police rushed in guns pointed at Lex and Lex raised his hands up in surrender. "You'll see. Everyone will see. And then, they're gonna thank me." The police cuffed Lex and roughly pushed him out of the office. _

_A police officer freed Leo from the zip ties and looked down at the younger Luthor. "Mr. Luthor, why did your brother turn the sun red?"_

_Leo rubbed his wrists painfully, "Superman." _

_Before he could say anything else he heard an all too familiar voice. "Mr. Luthor won't be answering any other questions without a lawyer present." Her long beautiful red hair and striking green eyes, beautifully tanned skin. _

_Leo stood up and soon found the red head's arms wrapped around him tightly "Jess… I'm such an idiot. I thought I could save him with what…. magical thinking."_

_She pulled back slightly, "You believed in the good in him that means something."_

_Leo sighed, "Does it?"_

"_Look let's get out of here. Let's head out of town for awhile. I have that conference in London. Come with me." Jess suggested. _

_Getting out of Metropolis, away from all of this could help. So Leo went with her and for the first time he wasn't thinking about his family or the mess back home. "Ok you were right. I needed this." Jess was striking in a dark green dress, which only made her eyes stand out even more._

"_It's nice to see you smiling again." She kissed his cheek._

_Leo grinned, "You go be charming I'll get us some drinks." He kissed her cheek before heading toward the bar. He didn't get too far when he noticed a familiar figure dressed in red. "Andrea?"_

_Andrea turned and her eyes went wide. "Leo…I had no idea you'd be here… I-I didn't know that you were in London." _

_His eyes then saw what was around her neck, a gold chain and hanging around it was the medallion. Andrea gently covered her hand over the medallion but Leo had already seen it. "What…what's that…I knew it. The medallion was there and you're the one that took it even though you knew how much it meant to me. Why?"_

_Andrea shook her head. "Look there are things that I couldn't…that I can't tell you."_

_Leo's voice lowered. "You looked me in the eye and you lied to me. I trusted you more than anyone in the world and you made a fool out of me. You know I expect this kind of betrayal from the Luthors, but not you." _

"_Leo, please." Andrea begged but Leo narrowed his eyes._

"_There's nothing you can say. We're done." Leo snarled. If wasn't for Andrea he might have actually had a chance to stop his brother. Stop Lex from killing people, but no she lied right to his face. He never would have betrayed her, but she did without so much as a second thought. Then Lex, he never thought his brother would have fallen so hard and so far. Going as far as turning the sun red just to kill Superman. He was a fool to think he could convince him otherwise and when Lex had knocked him out and tied him up he already knew he'd failed. _

* * *

_Leo was frantically packing ignoring Jess for the most part but she wasn't giving up. She was as feisty as ever and was standing right there while he began to shove clothes in his bag. "Ever since London you've been a completely different person! You barley talk to me and now you're leaving Metropolis! Leo! Don't shut me out! Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!"_

_Leo looked up from packing. "It's my responsibility to make up for the stain my brother left on the world to do something good."_

"_We were going to do something good together! What about our company!?" _

_Leo's eyes looked toward the television and pointed toward the newscast. It was all over the news Supergirl stopping the myriad attack. "You see this! This is why I need to be in National City! There are people doing good there who are trying to help. If I stay in Metropolis I will always be the younger brother of the egomaniacal lunatic but if I go to National City I can be the Luthor that shares his home with a Kryptonian. That helps her put the world back together instead of tearing it apart."_

_Jess sighed, "You know I can't leave Leo." _

_Leo looked down and slowly his eyes raised up looking back at Jess. "I'm not asking you to." She was a supportive girlfriend and Leo couldn't ask for a better one. He needed to do this and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't expect him to do this. To leave everything behind, to leave their relationship behind._

_She understood he'd been though hell, with the events surrounding his brother. "So you are choosing to redeem the Luthor name over me… over us Leo please talk to me you can trust me." She loved him, cared for him. All Jess wanted was to work this out, but Leo was pushing her away. He was pushing everything away._

"_I can't trust anyone anymore." Leo shook his head. That was his mistake, trusting in people. People will only betray you in the end, trust was an illusion. Technology, now that was something he could trust._

* * *

_National City was a different feel from Metropolis. It was a nice pace to not have everyone judge him. If he was still in Metropolis he'd be constantly reminded of what Lex did. He didn't know anyone other than some reporter from CatCo. She was nice enough but he was determined to keep their relationship professional. Making friends was his mistake before, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He had his laptop open, working on spreadsheets for L-Corp was exhausting. At least he had some decent food he could order. "Leo."_

_His eyes raised and he smiled lightly, "Kara, hi."_

_The blonde stood in front of his table. "Hi, it's really good to see you. Are you waiting for someone?"_

_Leo shook his head, "Not today, I'm swamped with spreadsheets. What about you?"_

"_Oh, I'm actually meeting my sister here she loves it she makes us order every appetizer on the menu…" Kara then began to laugh softly and looked down at the ground before back up at Leo. "Actually I'm lying I'm the one that orders all the appetizers." _

_Leo smiled, "It sounds like fun." Sounded like her and her sister were close. He thought he'd have that with Lex, how wrong he was._

_Kara adjusted her glasses and gently bit her lip, "Yeah, look I heard you when you said you didn't want to connect with anyone but I've been the new kid in town and I put my guards up too but I was miserable and if I hadn't let someone in… my sister actually I think I would have drowned in it." She paused as her phone __dinged and she looked at the text message she received and frowned,__ "Oh… and I guess my sister has to work. You do too I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Kara began to walk away._

_Leo gently tapped his fingers against the table. "Kara…" Kara stopped and turned toward Leo. She looked so happy a moment ago, looking forward to eating all the appetizers she could. Now the poor woman looked crushed, and Leo caved in. He gave a small smile. "Don't be ridiculous you can't eat all those apps on your own why don't you join me."_

"_Really?" Kara's smile widened. Leo gave a nod. It was absolutely adorable how happy she got in just a few moments. "Okay but… I'm warning you people have been underestimating how much I can eat for years." Kara said as she sat down in the chair across from Leo._

"_Oh, game on!" Leo smiled. What was the harm, she was sweet and he rather enjoyed it when he saw her._

* * *

Leo and Andrea were sitting down at the couch each with a glass of scotch in hand. "Every time I look at you I'm reminded of all the horrible things I've done."

Leo snorted, "Funny every time I look at you all I remember is pain." He finished the last bit of his drink and set it down on the coffee table.

"I mean for so long I've wanted to tell you the truth but I was scared."

"That medallion was the only thing that could have stopped my brother and you knew that." Leo didn't even know why he was still letting her be here. She seemed insistent despite his refusal, she seemed determined to make him understand.

"Everything I did, every decision was to save my father's life."

Leo shook his head, did she forget how insane Lex was. "My brother was a homicidal maniac a lot of innocent people are dead because of him, because of you!"

"I am well aware of how much blood is on my hands and I'm so sorry." Andrea began pleading again. She had to make Leo understand, why she did what she did. She couldn't let Russell die.

"Just because you say you're sorry it doesn't make everything better. Okay, how am I supposed to believe you now?" She could be lying to him right now. He wasn't going to put his plan at risk, for Andrea.

"Because you were right all along. It was magical." Andrea then stood up and walked toward a wall of Leo's apartment and to his amazement Andrea vanished. Leo straightened and stood up suddenly. He stepped forward his eyes looking for Andrea. "Leo…" He turned hearing Andrea's voice behind him and saw her appear out of the shadows.

His mouth dropped and he could remember the lines from the storybook that his mother had read to him all those years ago. "She had the strength to bend shadow to her will. It wasn't a metaphor about overcoming darkness it was literal."

"It came with the ability to move through shadows." Andrea explained.

"And you've had this ability the whole time?"

Andrea shook her head, "It's not a gift it's a curse! I never. I never wanted to betray you but my father he, he was going to die. So I did what I had to do but it cost me the love of my life and my friendship with you." She pulled the medallion out of the collar of her shirt. "Taking this from you was the biggest mistake of my life I know I've done terrible things but this is my chance to do something good. Please you have to believe me."

"I believe you." Leo sighed, "I'm tired of people hurting each other, doing harm."

"So you'll help me."

Leo gave a nod. "You jump I jump right."

Leo knocked over a glass table and then a few chairs. He straightened and looked at Andrea. "Now, here's how this will go. I'll handle Supergirl. I'll jam all incoming signals. I recently developed a device that can incept a single thought into the surrounding area, do no harm. Plant it at the D.E.O it will disable all agents that get in your way. I'll control it from here and then the D.E.O is yours."

Andrea took the device Leo handed to her. "Sounds like a plan. Good luck." She vanished into the shadows then leaving Leo alone. Leo had his tablet just behind the couch and positioned himself on the ground before pressing the call button on the watch Supergirl had given him. He then layed on the ground and waited for Supergirl, it didn't take her very long. He soon heard her voice calling frantically. "Leo! Leo!"

Leo grunted and slowly sat up he held his head with one of his hands. "Ughhh… Kara…" He looked up at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank god you're here… It was horrible they were here one minute and gone the next… it was like a shadow…" His one hand slowly pressed a button on his tablet activating the jammer.

"Are you alright?" Kara pulled back looking at Leo.

He gave a nod. "Yeah… I'm just glad you came when you did…" He grunted as he stood up and Kara protectively hovered over him. "I'm just a bit sore… I'll be fine."

"Do you know why they attacked you?" Kara asked concerned.

Leo shook his head. "Hell if I know. Have you ever encountered someone like this before?"

Kara gave a nod. "Yes… unfortunately I have. This shadow attacked the D.E.O. tried to get our prisoner. They must have come after you and were going to use you to get to the prisoner. I'm sorry…"

Leo shook his head. "Kara, it's not your fault. Things happen, I'm alright."

Kara then titled her head as she was using her super hearing and turned to Leo, "Alex is in trouble stay here!" She quickly flew out the window and headed back to the D.E.O. He did all he could to buy Andrea any time, he'd know soon enough if she would be successful or not.

Leo left the penthouse and went to the lab where he said he'd meet Andrea. Eventually she appeared and she wasn't alone, there was a man with her. He had several mechanical augmentations attached to his body. Andrea handed Leo the device she had used in the D.E.O. "It worked and I got Russell out of there. Thank you." Andrea had Russell sit down in one of the stools in the lab. "Leo, I honestly don't know how I can ever repay you."

Leo placed his device down on the lab table. "You can start by giving me the medallion."

"I can't…" Andrea replied and looked straight at Leo. The lenses in his eyes were soon glowing a bright green. "You'd incept me to give you this?"

"Much worse… Russell pick up the scalpel…" Russell stood up picking up the scalpel up on the nearby table. "Now hold it to your carotid artery and press slowly." Russell did as Leo told him. Leo didn't want to kill Russell and he was sure Andrea would cave in before anything happened.

"Please, Leo don't do this." Andrea said firmly. Her eyes frantically moving from Russell to Leo.

"Then give me the medallion." Leo's eyes narrowed.

"This is what you wanted this whole time?"

"I helped you save Russell now I want what I deserve." Leo pressed.

"I was desperate my father was weak he was going to die everything I did I did for love."

"That's what hurt the most, I cared about you more than anyone else in the world and I never would have betrayed you." Leo's voice was low and he was firm, Andrea could tell he was serious beyond all doubt. He would have Russell killed if she didn't give him what he wanted.

She pulled the medallion from her neck and slammed it into the palm of Leo's hand. "I told you this thing is a curse." Andrea hissed.

Leo set the medallion down on the lab table. "Our friendship was the curse… Russell put the scalpel down. Now go, both of you."

Andrea walked past Leo and took Russell's hand. "You are a bastard Leo." Leo ignored what Andrea said his hand picking up the medallion again. Andrea and Russell vanished in shadow. His thumb began to rub along the medallion in small circles, he'd finally found it.

Hope walked up toward Leo, "Mr. Luthor?"

Leo handed the medallion to Hope. "I want you to scan this."

Hope gave a firm nod. "Right away Mr. Luthor."

Leo picked up the Obsidian Lenses he had in the lab and placed them in his eyes. "Begin simulation." He was in a grassy field and his eyes rested upon a young little boy. It was himself, carefree his thick black locks of hair blowing in the wind. He was laughing as his mother was chasing him. "Not so fast Leo…" She soon caught him and spun him around. "I got you!"

"I found it mother…end simulation." Leo swallowed thickly as his eyes welled up with tears. He removed the lenses and placed them back into the container they were held in.

"Mr. Luthor preliminary tests confirm any properties the medallion may have had are gone."

Leo cleared the tears out of his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Doesn't matter can you translate these markings…" He took a deep breath and awaited the translation. It spelled Leviathan. "Now access the memories of Eve Teschmacher and tell me everything she knows about Leviathan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leo was alone in his home, most of the lights were off but as he walked back toward the couch he stopped suddenly. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him. No someone was here. "You can come out now." He turned and his green eyes rested upon an older woman. Wrinkles along her white skinned face, thin. Leviathan sent her? See seemed harmless, just an old woman who'd offer cookies if she truly wanted to.

"Give me the medallion." She cut to the chase, demanding the medallion back.

Leo pulled the medallion out of his pocket. "You mean this." He shook his head. "I don't think so." It was then that a gun fired, she had pulled a gun on him and fired twice. It if wasn't for his force field he would be dead no doubt. Apparently she wasn't so harmless as looks made her out to be. "I have the most intricate security system in the world. I know all about Leviathan."

The hand with the gun lowered to her side and she smirked lightly. "No one knows all about Leviathan. Leviathan is unknowable."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"You will be." Leo quickly turned to the tablet that held his security system and other systems for his penthouse. As he turned on the light the woman that he was talking to was gone. Apparently Leviathan had abilities that were unique to his members.

Hope soon walked into the living room his A.I companion stood in front of Leo. "She's gone. I've reactivated heightened penthouse security. You were right as always Mr. Luthor. Leviathan will attempt to retrieve the medallion at all costs." Her head tilted slightly to the side her voice held confusion. "Why would you provoke them over something of no value?"

"It has value to me. The medallion was special to my mother the fact that Leviathan wants it makes it useful." Leo rested his eyes over the medallion in his hand his thumb rubbing the medallion in small circles before he pocketed it. "Lex theorized that Superman kept every weapon that was ever used against him in a special facility… a fortress although he never found it I think Lex was right. I think the perfect dispersal device for project Non Nocere is hidden there gathering dust. Leviathan is going to help me find it."

Hope shook her head. "Please don't underestimate the danger of Leviathan, you should cancel the L-Corp event at the park. They will come after you."

A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Let them come. Supergirl will save me." Introducing Supergirl to Leviathan was the only way he'd be able gain access to this special facility Superman and Supergirl had access to.

* * *

Leo went ahead with the L-Corp event at the park. There was a small gathering of people and Leo went to the podium to make a speech. "Thank you all for coming on such a wonderful day." He paused briefly as the ground began to shake. Was that an earthquake? The rumbling stopped and he continued with his speech. "Running these trails has always been my favorite way to clear my mind." The ground began to shake more again but Leo continued. "it means so much to me that L-Corp could have a hand in preserving these grounds." However his speech soon came to an end as the ground began rumbling almost as if there was an earthquake and people at the event began to panic.

Nearby a man appear almost out of thin air. He seemed to come from the ground and materialize in a body. He growled and shouted at Leo. "You have something that belongs to me!" He moved his hands out toward Leo the earth responding to his motions. The earth broke shattering and shaking chunks of earth rose up and came hurling at Leo. Leo bolted off in a run.

He had underestimated Leviathan having a being capable of moving rock and earth. He skidded to a stop as he ran out of space to run. He looked down the cliff seeing nothing but water below. He turned back behind him and then opened the watch Kara had given him. He pressed the button once to single her and then proceeded to jump off the cliff. He jumped just in time as earth and rubble came hurling at him. Part of him wondered if Kara would come in time but his mind was soon put at ease as he was soon in Supergirl's arms.

"What was that!"

"Leviathan." Leo replied. Supergirl used her heat vision shooting a beam toward the man with Leviathan. Unfortunately it had very little effect on him and Supergirl quickly flew toward the D.E.O deciding to make an escape. She had to get Leo to safety and the find a way to defeat this knew enemy. Landing in the D.E.O Supergirl looked Leo up and down and then used her x-ray vision to see if he was injured, thankfully he wasn't. "What did this guy want with you?"

Leo shook his head. "I have no idea. He's definitely a threat."

Supergirl nodded. "Well this isn't the first time I've heard of Leviathan. We've encountered them before. Alex! Brainy!" Leo and Kara headed toward Alex and Brainy.

"What happened?" Alex questioned.

"Leo, was attacked by someone who could control the earth. They're with Leviathan."

Brainy snapped his fingers. "I'll see what I can dig up." He went toward the computers searching anything for Leviathan or this new attacker. The search soon provided efficient results. "I've found something very promising. Think god for selfie culture because of this generations' constant need to live-stream everything we've got a clear image of your attacker…" He brought up an image of the man who attacked Leo. "and I knew I'd seen that face before. Do you recall Antioch 526 AD."

Leo had his arms crossed over his chest. "It was an earthquake, it was the eighth largest natural disaster in modern history."

Brainy smiled. "Precisely, it's good to have you back Leo. A myth was born that this man was the cause, now of course scientists insisted that the natural disasters were natural but in an ironic twist of history they were wrong and the fear mongers were right. Several reliable sources place this man…" He pointed at Leo's attacker. "at the scene of the crime throughout history, Pompeii, the Yellow River flood of 1887, the Bhola cyclone even as far back as Noah's Flood this earth bender has been spotted."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, did you say earth bender?"

"How else would you describe him he literally manipulates the earth." Brainy shook his head.

Kara raised a finger up. "Wait… Pompeii Noah's flood I mean what is he thousands of years old?"

"Correct which means that he's an alien with powers of longevity this civilization has never conceived of." Brainy confirmed.

"No wonder people though he was a myth." Alex wasn't surprised, hardly anything surprised her these days. Why not an alien thousands of years old.

"With all this destruction his existence is still shrouded in mystery, he's managed to convince the world he doesn't exist." Leo slowly ran a hand through his hair, Leviathan certainly was clever. They'd made themselves a myth.

Brainy nodded. "Seems so, the word Leviathan occurs six times in the Hebrew Bible never once does it appear in any historical scientific literature."

Well now that they knew this attack was an alien how were they going to stop him. "So how are we supposed to fight a highly secretive thousand year old alien with powers that we have no idea how to beat?" Alex looked at Brainy first and then Kara and Leo for any options or suggestions.

This was his moment to carefully find out if the Supers had a secret place. "Well I know one person who spent his life fighting aliens both real and imagined."

Kara sighed, "Your brother."

Leo nodded. "I know most of his minor weapons are in Fort Summit but his truly horrendous ones they were all destroyed by Superman."

Kara shook her head. "That's not necessarily true a lot of Lex's weapons are in the Fortress of Solitude."

Leo blinked and looked at Kara confused. "What's that?"

Kara then realized that Leo had no clue what the Fortress of Solitude was. "Oh, it's a place Superman created. We keep things there that can harm us."

His brother was right, the place did exist. "Well you can just go to the fortress and I'll give you a list of every weapon that Lex ever created." He couldn't just volunteer to go willingly, giving Kara a list would make it seem he had no motive for wanting to go.

Kara looked at Leo. "Why don't you come with me, I mean there's no telling what weapons we'll encounter."

Alex gave a firm nod. "Brainy and I will stay here and we'll continue our search for Rip Roar and this earth bender."

Brainy nodded, "Supergirl, remember the strongest most potent weapon is knowledge so send me whatever you can find from the fortress database."

Kara gave a nod and then she smiled at Leo, "You ready for a road trip?"

This worked all too well but he couldn't be too eager. Kara couldn't suspect anything. "Are you sure me going is a good idea?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

Leo sighed, "I don't know a Luthor in the Fortress of Solitude." The words didn't flow naturally, a Luthor in Superman's and Supergirl's Fortress?

Kara shook her head and trying to put Leo's worries aside. "It's gonna be great but you're going to need a jacket."

* * *

"_What's wrong you've barely eaten anything?" Alex looked over at her sister as she was moving her Chinese food on her plate. The food had been there way too long and she knew how much her sister could eat. Something had to be upsetting her. _

_Kara frowned and then sighed. "It's Leo…I really need to tell him I'm Supergirl but every time I get the courage to I… I end up failing. I keep waiting for the right moment to tell him."_

"_You're stalling, just take a deep breath and tell him. What are you so worried about Kara?"_

_Of course Alex made it sound so easy but things weren't easy. "Leo and Supergirl don't have the best relationship… I've tried many times to make friends with him as Supergirl but he doesn't want it and I don't blame him I've said things to him that I regret. I just… I see red whenever Kryptonite is involved and Leo made Kryptonite the very thing that could kill me. I know he doesn't want to hurt me and without his help and with the Kryptonite we never would have defeated Reign." She set her fork down on the plate and turned to face her sister. "Alex when… when I'm with Leo I don't worry about being Supergirl I can just be Kara with him. I haven't felt that way with someone since… since Mon-El. Leo…makes me feel human. I don't want to lose him because… because of my failure to tell him the truth. He has known nothing but people betraying him and they have always lied to him to benefit themselves." _

_Alex gently took a hold of Kara's hand and squeezed it. "Kara, you need to tell Leo and if he truly does love you he will forgive you. He will realize that you kept your identity a secret to protect him. You lied to him because you love him and you don't want to see him hurt. You were not malicious in your lie. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith."_

* * *

Leo and Kara walked into the Fortress of Solitude, the place was unbelievable and very beautiful. He'd never seen anything like it. The massive ice sculptures of two figures holding a globe was impressive. Part of himself felt insignificant in this glorious place. "Wow this is breathtaking."

Kara was beaming with joy being able to show Leo this place. She was proud of the Fortress and if always did remind her of Krypton. "It's our Krypton on Earth." Leo walked beside her as they walked into the Fortress but soon Leo was encased in a force field of ice.

"Kara, what's happening?" Had Kara suspected his deceit?

Leo's was soon answered by the Fortress as the Fortress began to alarm. "Intruder! Intruder! Luthor DNA detected! L-protocol engaged."

"L-protocol?" Kara waved her hands. "No no no no."

The Fortress began to demand to Leo. "Luthor, relinquish your kryptonite ring and your transmatter portal watch immediately."

This Fortress was impressive, how did it know he even had those items. "But I don't have a ring or a watch! I'm not Lex!"

"Hand over the weapons at once or the Fortress will take offensive action in ten seconds." Leo's eyes widened as the Fortress began the countdown. Was he going to die here before he even succeeded in his plans? Kara, would save him.

Kara yelled. "He's unarmed!" The Fortress didn't respond to Kara's plea however and continued the countdown. "I'll fix this." Kara quickly went over toward the terminal pressing buttons to cancel the L-protocol and Leo let out a sigh of relief as he heard the computer reply. "L-protocol terminated." The wall of ice Leo was trapped in soon collapsed and he was free.

Kara looked as though she'd ran over a puppy as she looked at Leo, "I'm so sorry I – I had no idea Superman would take such extreme measures."

Leo shook his head. "No, if Lex knew about this place he would do anything or kill anyone to get in here." It'd be chilling to know if Lex was in the Fortress of Solicitude, his brother would be like a kid in a candy store. However, that would be catastrophic and his brother would end up scheming more evil plans.

"Well you are not Lex."

Leo nodded, "You're not your cousin. We are miles beyond those two."

Kara smiled, "Yes we are. Come on let's keep going."

As Leo walked with Kara through the Fortress his mind was on his plan. He knew of one specific weapon that could help with sending Q-waves for Project Non Nocere. That was myriad. Leo wasn't in National City when that disaster struck. He'd have to get myriad and then use his transmatter watch to escape. Keeping Supergirl at bay would be another matter entirely. She would definitely come after him to stop him, he only needed to keep her at bay just until he succeeded.

Kara's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "We're almost to the central database."

"Assuming the Fortress doesn't attack me again, thank you for saving me back there."

Kara sighed, "I shouldn't have had to but it does seem like dangerous saves are sort of our thing now."

Leo laughed softly, "Yeah it does, of course it used to be me saving you. Imagine I thought I was protecting my fragile vulnerable girlfriend."

Kara frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"Remember when we went to Kaznia and the jet was crashing and I was frantic to try and save us and desperate to save my girlfriend before myself… little did I know that my girlfriend could actually fly." Leo had been scared to death that he'd lose Kara on that trip. All he thought about was trying to save her and her she was indestructible and could fly.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that." She never meant to worry him like that. At least now, that he knew the truth things could be better between them.

Leo waved his hand. "No, it was impressive how often you saved me without me realizing… I mean you're an excellent actress." He'd been a total fool, so many times.

"Telling you the truth was such a relief and I'm so glad that now we can be honest with each other and that all of that is behind us." Kara smiled.

Leo looked up into Kara's eyes and forced a smile. "Me too."

Kara motioned. "It's this way." Leo and Kara entered the room of the central data base and as they came to the main terminal Leo's eyes glistened.

"Is that a polyphasic quantum processor? They've long been theorized but I had no idea one actually existed." Leo couldn't help but express some joy at seeing this technology. The place was a marvel and it was a shame he had to focus on other plans.

Kara cracked a smiled, her boyfriend could be so nerdy it was cute. "I uh think it is. My name is Kara Zor-el I seek information on ancient earth bending aliens."

The computer replied. "The only alien matching that description comes from a sister planet of Krypton, Jarhanpur the planet was destroyed after years of civil wars. Five of its leaders fled one of those leaders has the extraordinary power to bend the earth to his will."

"How do we stop him?" Leo asked.

"There are weapons in the Fortress armory that can wound him, ones thought to weaken Kryptonians. Those created by Lex Luthor brother of Leo Luthor." The computed answered.

Kara gave a nod, "Thank you that's all we need. Well we better get to the armory if there are more of these aliens were going to need a really big gun."

If Leo could interact with the computer he could activate a defensive measure and have the Fortress keep Kara contained. That would keep Supergirl out of the way while he work on launching Project Non Nocere. "Yeah we should warn Brainy."

"Yeah." Kara went toward the computer to send a warning to Brainy.

"Do you mind if I do it. I've never interfaced with a quantum processor before it'd be a bit of a thrill." Leo suggested.

Kara grinned, "Knock yourself out." She stopped and waited for Leo as he neared the computer terminal.

With a few button presses the deed was done. The Fortress would act upon Suprgirl when he needed it to. "Done. Let's go."

The Fortress armory was filled with many weapons, a lot of them were designed by Lex. Leo would recognized his brother's work anywhere. Which one would be the most effective though? He still needed to find myriad as well. "This gun is so tiny." Kara had a small gun in her hands as she was examining it.

Leo made a disgusted look, "Yeah… Lex designed that to fit under his many human hair wigs."

Kara quickly set the gun down. "Ughh…"

"Yeah, so the computer said we need to look for something that will hurt Kryptonians seems to be a lot of that in here." Leo's eyes soon rested upon a weapon he didn't recognize. "What's this?"

"That is myriad my…my family created it."

"I was still in Metropolis when myriad hit. The news footage said it was pretty horrific."

"And reality was even worse. My aunt Astra and her husband turned all of humanity into mindless zombies in less than a second." Kara looked at Leo, "If there's one weapon in this room I could destroy it would be that one." The one weapon that had her family's name written all over it, she had to make up for her family's mistakes. Leo had told her he was doing the same years ago. He had wanted to make a name for himself outside of his family. To make up for the mistakes and Kara admired that about him. She could relate to him.

Leo picked up one of Lex's weapons. "Well this could be the ticket. It's a sonic cannon, it sends concentrated blasts of high-frequency ultrasonic waves at whatever you aim it at. With a few slight adjustments we can maybe use it to destabilize Rama Khan. I mean at least long enough to put the power dampening cuffs on him. It's designed for evil but perhaps we can use it for some good."

* * *

_Lex was still his brother, he didn't want him to die, even if he was insane. Lex giving himself cancer from the Kryptonite was ironic, all in the hope of killing Superman. Leo found himself in the Luthor Mansion, cops rolling his brother in a wheelchair into one of the many rooms of the mansion. Leo stood in front of his older brother. "A stroke, huh? You wanted to see me in person that badly?"_

_Lex began to cough and slowly removed the oxygen mask from his face. "What can I say, brother? I missed you." A small smirk appeared on his lips. He looked very pale, Leo could tell he was truly ill. "They call this a mercy furlough."_

_Leo turned to the officer, "Thank you officer, that'll be all." They left Leo and Lex alone in the room though Lex was handcuffed to the wheelchair and they were just outside the door._

"_They never let me out of their sight. As if I'd run away like a dog set loose from his leash."_

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, you would." _

"_Of course, I would." Lex began to chuckle and then groaned in pain. "But I can't I'm numb top to bottom. My guts are in knots, there's blood in my-"_

_Leo cleared his throat, "Okay, that's enough." He injected a needle in his arm gathering a blood sample._

"_I'm dying." _

"_I know." Leo tied a small makeshift bandage over Lex's arm where he had taken the sample and bought the blood sample over toward some medical equipment to test his blood. _

"_That's it. You know?" Lex expected some other response than a simple I know from his younger brother. _

"_What do you want me to say Lex? You want me to cry? You've only mentioned it at the start and the end of every phone call for the last six weeks." Leo had ignored most of his calls at first but his brother was persistent. Leo had to eventually answer or he'd just keep calling. _

"_I'm not used to needing help. It's weak, pathetic. I'm pathetic." _

_Leo's eyes fixed onto the monitor, Lex's results from the blood sample appearing on the screen. "Your white blood cell count has stabilized. You're not gonna die today." _

"_I won't die tomorrow either if you finish the Harun-El serum." _

_Leo's eyes fixed onto his brother. "I'm not risking human lives on an experimental untested drug." Besides he hadn't been able to remove the super powers from the drug. Giving his brother powers was a horrible idea. _

"_What was the point of pulling strings to get you D.E.O resources if not to test your drug on humans?" _

"_I didn't ask for that. And if Colonel Haley knew you were behind it –"_

_Lex shook his head. "She doesn't. No one does." _

"_Except the person whose strings you're pulling." _

"_But now I wonder if you didn't wanna just pull up a front-row seat to watch me wither away and die." Lex began to cough into a handkerchief. _

_Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not the one who accidently poisoned myself with Kryptonite in a quixotic attempt to kill an invincible man. And while I do find the irony that you now need black Kryptonite to cure yourself just delicious, you are my brother, Lex. I do want to save you. Besides, how can you pay your debt to society if you're already dead?"_

_Lex began to chuckle the chuckle bringing out a coughing fit again. "hum, now there's my brother." _

_Eve soon rushed in the room. "Leo and Mr. Luthor! I'm sorry to interrupt –"_

"_That's okay, honey. I'll take a flat white. And you can call me Lex." Lex winked at Eve. "It's easier to write on the cup." He made a writing motion with his hand._

_Leo raised an eyebrow at Lex and then turned to Eve. "What is it Eve?"_

"_It's James. He's been shot. He was at CatoCo in his office and someone shot him. He's been brought to the hospital." Eve said quickly._

_Leo's eyes widened. "My God! Is anyone else hurt?" Was Kara safe? Who would want to hurt James or even Kara? He had to force himself to not overreact. He didn't know all the details and worrying about that would not help anything._

_Eve shook her head. "I don't know." _

* * *

Leo was busy modifying the sonic cannon but he wasn't sure how he was going to get a hold of myriad. Supergirl was right beside him and there was no way he could get it with her watching him. He soon felt the ground rumble his eyes looked up at Kara. "Is that…" Did Rama Khan find them here?

"It is, stay here get the gun ready." Supergirl turned and left Leo in the Fortress armory. Once he was alone his eyes lingered onto myriad. He could just take it right here and right now. Supergirl would be busy with Rama Khan. What if, she couldn't defeat him on her own? He could hear fighting in the distance and shook his head he had to help. Leviathan was too great of a threat to not deal with.

Leo finished the modifications on the sonic cannon and ran out with the gun toward where Supergirl was fighting with Rama Khan. When he entered he saw Rama Khan kneeling on his knees and he slowly stood up. Leo grinned, "Forget about me." He raised the sonic cannon up and fired a beam straight into Rama Khan's chest. Supergirl blew a blast of her cold breath at him. With both of their attacks it seemed to keep him at bay and the only thing that Rama Khan could do was slam his fist into the ground breaking the ground.

"You won't survive me again Kryptonian!" He hissed before he disappeared his body transforming into small particles of earth and vanishing into the cracks of the ground. Supergirl turned only to find Leo was gone. "Leo?" Where had he gone. Kara called again. "Leo!" She took off heading back to the armory and as she entered she saw him, "Leo…" As he turned however he had myriad in his one hand. Kara stopped in her tracks. "Why do you have myriad?"

Leo swallowed thickly his eyes looking at myriad and then back at Kara. "Well you caught me. I have myriad because I'm using you. Like you used me."

"I never used you." Kara was stunned it was as if someone had flipped a switch with Leo. He was tense almost defensive.

"Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl. You were weeping, big crocodile tears. Well I wept real tears. Bitter tears of you for weeks before." After all this time of hiding his true feelings, faking the smiles.

Kara was floored her mouth was open slightly in shock, "What I…. I thought…. How long had you known?"

"I found out the day I killed my brother."

"Leo, you didn't kill Lex that was me." She motioned to herself. "I watched him… I saw him fall."

"You saw him fall but did you see him land? Did you see him die? I did and let me tell you it wasn't pretty."

"That's impossible."

"Anything is possible when you're a Luthor. Lex used his transmatter portal watch. I knew exactly where he'd go. The cabin we'd go to when we were children so I was there waiting for him. I had the gun ready loaded I could feel the weight of it in my hands." Leo's fist clenched. "Every fiber in my being rebelled but I- I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to because if Lex lived the world wouldn't be safe my friends wouldn't be safe… you wouldn't be safe." His eyes fixed onto Kara she was panicked her breathing was hard and it seemed Leo had taken her completely by surprise. "So I forced myself to pull the trigger." Leo gritted his teeth. "I shot my own brother in the chest. His final words to me were, that I was a fool that my girlfriend and that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath he told me that you were Supergirl!"

"Leo, you have to believe me that I never meant to humiliate you." Kara took a step forward making a motion to take Leo's hand in her own but he stepped back.

Leo shook his head. "No, when I came to this city I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again and then I met you. And you chipped away at my armor with your warmth and your earnestness and you convinced me to trust in people, in friendship again and against my better judgment I did. All the while telling you about my Achilles heel, betrayal. I confided in you that everyone in my past had betrayed me and about how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you I spelled it out to you over and over again. Essentially begging you not to violate my trust begging you not to prove once again I was a fool. You reassured me that you would never lie to me and you'd never hurt me. But all the while there was never a single honest moment in our relationship."

"No, no that is not true." Kara shook her head.

"No, I killed my brother for you! For our friends! Don't you understand what you've done!" I killed him for you because I was scared to lose you and yet I had already lost you. I just never knew it. Leo could feel his eyes well up with tears the pain and his anger exploding to the surface and he held nothing back.

Kara looked down sniffling and her blue eyes looked up at Leo. "When you found out why didn't you come to me right away? So I could explain." He wouldn't kill her, yet he never thought he'd be the one to make her feel this pain. Make her cry, her eyes were welled with tears and as he looked at Supergirl he could see the woman he loved emerged. The strong superhero was gone and it was just… it was just Kara. Her voice breaking as she tried to speak, to him beg him to understand. Ask for forgiveness, for understanding. How could she understand what she'd done? What he felt? He was a fool for letting her in his life. For loving her…how was he supposed to move on without her?

"Explain?!" He had come to National City to make amends for the Luthor name. What better way than to help a Kryptonian then trying to kill one. Supergirl was inspiring, strong, filled with hope. It was enough to make him wonder about himself. He'd make efforts to try and help people. At first things were fine and then came Supergirl's criticism. His used of Kryptonite and making Harn-El, he was a scientist it was his instinct to investigate. Yes, Kryptonite was very dangerous in the wrong hands and he understood her fear regarding that substance still without that, Reign wouldn't have been destroyed. Harun-El's curative properties were groundbreaking, and the super powers were an effect he had tried to contain. Supergirl did not approve of him making the substance.

And then there was Kara, the reporter he'd grown fond of. The woman he would protect with his life. She'd been by his side, always seeing the good in him when others thought he was the next Lex Luthor. She promised to always stay by his side and to always put her trust in him. Leo had struggled to open up to her, it was not something he was used to but Kara had always been there. She was like a pillar of support. Soon he didn't feel like he had to convince her of who he was, he could be himself. Leo had fallen hard for her and then it all came crashing down for him.

His mind was in constant conflict, Supergirl was Kara. They were the same, and for the first time in his life he wasn't sure which woman was real. That this woman, who he thought was two different people was the same woman. He had loved Kara with his whole heart and also Supergirl.

Why hadn't she told him earlier? What made him different than James? Or J'onn or even Brainy? Hell what about Nia Nal? He had been her friend at first and then her boyfriend, and all while he opened up to her she was lying to him every day. Every single day. What made things even worse was that he was still in love with her. Beneath all the pain it still lingered and he let his pain consume him.

Kara could only see pain and hate in his eyes. She had to find a way to get through to him. "If you hate me so much why not out me at the Pulitzer party? Why pretend to still be my boyfriend this long?"

"Because I wanted you to experience what you did you me, feel what I felt." Leo said firmly.

Kara began to take deep breaths. "I understand your pain and your fury and… and your right. I made a big mistake maybe the biggest mistake of my life but please Leo, please don't leave the Fortress with myriad. Please don't let my mistake push you to do something terrible. You are a good person."

Leo shook his head his hand waving in front of him. "No, no you don't ever get to tell me who or what I am again!" His had reached into the pocket of his jacket and pressed the button on the device to active the Fortress Defenses.

"Intruder! Intruder!" The Fortress alarmed and encased Supergirl in a force field of ice with Kryptonite weakening her.

Kara groaned her hands shaking as the felt the effects of Kryptonite. "Did you reprogram the Fortress defenses to attack me?"

Leo bit his tongue before he slowly answered. "Yes, I rigged it to answer to this button I have in my hand." He raised his hand up showing Kara.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" Kara's fears rose to the surface. Leo wasn't acting at all like the man she had fallen in love with. He was a completely different person and it was her fault.

Leo sighed, "No, Supergirl I'm not going to kill you." He placed his hand in his pocket getting the transmatter portal watch and pressed the button opening the portal. His eyes raised up looking at Supergirl one last time. "I'm not a villain, you shouldn't have treated me like one." He turned and walked in through the portal. Deep down part of him knew, she was his soul mate. She was the only one, the only one he wanted. The only one who understood him despite all he had done. All the pain he had caused her, he wouldn't judge Kara if she never forgave him. Leo missed her… and without Kara it felt like part of himself was missing. The only thing that was left in him was just pain and all he wanted was for it to go away.

* * *

_Leo had no other details what transpired at CatCo other than James being hurt. What if Kara had been shot or worse? He swallowed thickly, don't over react. He knew nothing yet. Of course as soon as he saw the blonde standing by the nurses station he rushed over toward her. "Oh, Kara, thank God you're okay." He enveloped her in a tight hug and she squeezed him back. "I heard what happened at CatCo, and I wasn't sure." He stammered. _

_Kara pulled back slightly her hands resting on Leo's cheeks. "I'm alright. No one else was hurt, just James."_

_Leo gave a nod. "Is he all right?"_

_Kara frowned, "They're about to operate, but his, um, his spine was badly injured. We don't know what's gonna happen. He's upstairs, but they said he can't have visitors yet." _

_Leo pulled back from Kara his hand running through his hair and sighing. Brainy and Nia walked up toward both of them. "What exactly transpired?" Brainy inquired._

_Kara sighed, "All I know is that he was shot in his own office from behind. They used a hollow-point bullet. It… splintered." Leo saw Alex off to the side and he went toward her._

"_I can't believe anyone would hurt James." _

_Alex shook her head. "I know… but finding who's responsible is not my major concern." She placed her hands on her hips before staring straight at Leo. "You and I both know the limitations of modern medicine. I mean, even best case scenario would leave James paralyzed. Your serum could heal him entirely." _

_Leo grimaced, "Or it can kill him. It's not ready Alex, I can't summon a breakthrough though sheer force of will." _

"_Then how is it that every time I've seen you work under pressure, you have done exactly that? Leo, you have all of L-Corp, and you have the D.E.O at your disposal. I mean, there must be some resource that you're not utilizing." _

_Of course he felt for James but using an untested drug on him. Alex had asked him and he knew how close of a friend James was to Kara and Alex. James was a good man, he deserved better. Instead he was fighting for his life, on an operating table. "Keep me updated."_

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. This was a difficult chapter to write as it was very emotional and I've done a lot of analyzing of Leo/Lena. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leo emerged from the portal and into one of Lex's labs his eyes meeting Hope and he handed myriad to her. "Get myriad on and operational Non Nocere launches within the hour. And Hope excellent work preparing the move." He'd past the point of no return, and he was so close to achieving his goal. Leo knew he wouldn't have much time before Supergirl came after him. The bunker began blaring alarms and Leo went over toward the main computer terminal. The proximity alarms had detected Supergirl. "Supergirl found us."

"Don't worry the bunker is led lined she can't find our exact location." Hope replied.

Leo cleared his throat his eyes looking at the screen as defensive subroutines awaited activation. "Wait, these are Lex's countermeasures."

"Did you want to active the countermeasures?" Leo bit his tongue, trapping Supergirl was one thing. He didn't want hurt her unnecessarily. Just what were Lex's countermeasures? "Mr. Luthor?" Hope pressed and Leo's head snapped up at Hope.

"Deploy." He gave a firm nod and Hope activated the countermeasures the cannons firing at Supergirl and soon Supergirl vanished from the vicinity. Leo let out a sigh of relief. "That should keep her at bay." However moments later Supergirl reappeared and the cannons began to rearm themselves. "What's happening now?"

Hope began to interact with the terminal. "It appears to be rearming the cannons with kryptonite."

Leo's eyes widened. "What!? Well cancel it!"

"It's on an automatic override."

"Shut it down!"

Hope shook her head. "It's not responding."

"Shut it down now!" When Hope wasn't getting any success on shutting down the cannons Leo pushed Hope to the side his fingers franticly trying to find a way to shut down the cannons. He couldn't kill Kara, not Kara. He gritted his teeth and soon he had disarmed the cannons. Leo let out a shaky breath. "We aren't killing anyone! No matter how much they've hurt us." Leo rubbed the side of his face. That was too close; if he had been a second off Kara might have died. He wouldn't kill, not again. Killing Lex was enough blood on his hands.

* * *

_Leo huffed, "We're so close. At this point, it's 99% non-lethal. It doesn't matter now. James is in surgery. I can't help him now." Leo sat down he was too late. Lex wheeled his wheelchair up sitting in front of him. _

"_Did I ever tell you about my dog, Ignatius? Before you joined our family, he was my closest companion. And when I was seven, he had to be put down." Lex began. _

_Leo rubbed the temples of his head. "If you're gonna continue to compare James to your dying dog, I'm not sure I'm gonna be amenable to your point." _

_Lex seemed to ignore Leo's response and continued with his story. "I wanted to be there for the procedure. But Mother insisted that I go on a business trip with father. She thought I was being too sentimental." _

_Leo snorted. "That's our Mom."_

_Lex shook his head and firmly said. "That's my mom." He paused his eyes locking with Leo's. Leo had always tried to be accepted even by Lillian. All he wanted was a Mother again, he never got that a second time. "A trip with Father, that sounds like something that ordinarily would've pleased me. But on this particular trip, he brought a woman with him, and insisted that she go everywhere with us." Lex began to chuckle and soon began to cough. He cleared his throat. "So, here I was, seven years old, dog dying, Father ignoring me." _

_Leo sighed, "Is there a point to this story?"_

"_At first, I swore to loathe this woman. How dare she take my Father from me at the moment I needed him most? But I couldn't keep my promise. Because she was wonderful. She was so kind to me. On the day they put Ignatius down, she embraced me, and sang me this beautiful Irish song." Leo's eyes flicked up at the mention of an Irish song and soon began to understand why Lex had told him this story. He knew exactly who this woman was. "By the end of the trip, I wished that she was my Mother." _

"_But she wasn't your Mother." It still pained him to think of his Mother. He remembered the day she died all too well. _

"_She was yours. I want you to know with certainty that while I came from poison, you came from love. And if the rest of this family stands steadily in darkness, you will always fall into the light. I knew that from the moment I met her." Lex admitted and then began to cough and wheeze. He stammered out his words. "Jimmy needs you now, Leo. You can send the guard back in." _

* * *

"Leo..." He knew Kara's voice so well and the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. He turned and saw a Hologram of Supergirl in front of him.

"Supergirl." He pursed his lips and his hand went to disconnect the hologram.

"Please, just hear me out." Kara begged.

His hand hesitated above the button to disconnect the feed of the hologram. "Save your breath you showed me who you really are." Leo's hand lowered back to his side.

Kara lowered her eyes and gave a slow nod. "You have every right to say that, but don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is you're planning on doing with myriad and Malefic's Q-waves."

Leo shook his head snorting. Of course she thought he was trying to do something evil with myriad. "Did it ever occur to you that I was going to do something good for the world?" Of course not, they were once again back to this age old thought. Luthor's always were evil, they fulfilled that narrative.

"But with myriad people won't understand."

He wasn't Lex, why did he always need to prove that. "Of course you assume the worst I'm not the bad guy."

"I know you spent years trying to be open and trusting even when everyone expected you to be like your family even when everyone in your life let you down even when I was..." Kara took a deep breath her pain evident in her voice as she struggled to keep back her tears, "…weak and lied to you knowing that all you ever asked for was the truth. You were always better, Lex took advantage of my weakness and used it to manipulate you he wanted my mistakes to change you. He wanted you to become him... but you are nothing like him... nothing. Don't let my mistakes turn you into something you're not."

Was he making a mistake? Kara looked at him hoping she could change his mind, hoping that she could mend this. She needed to fix this, she needed Leo to be the man she loved once again. No, this was necessary, he needed to fix mankind. He couldn't trust again. He wanted better people, there needed to be better people. "I am good and I always was. Lex, didn't change me and you didn't change me either you just exposed me to the ugliest of humanity, you did me a favor Kara. I learned what kind of deceitful person you really are and that's what inspired me to do this."

"Leo." Kara began but Leo was quick to shut her down.

"Your words me nothing to me anymore." Leo turned away from her his hands working on disconnecting the feed. "Spare us both the drama and leave me alone."

"Wait!" Kara began but was soon cut off as Leo shut off the feed. He would be lying if he thought Kara's words meant nothing to him. His pain and anger was greater than his logic and that only fueled the wall he was building up between them. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings and once again he was pushing away the people he cared for the most.

* * *

She couldn't get through to Leo and no matter how much she apologized he wouldn't forgive her. The man she had loved, that she had given her heart to, was breaking her. She didn't know how to fix this, and she was foolish for believing she could fix this so easily. Still all she wanted was things to be better between them. She leaned against the balcony of the D.E.O her hands clasped together.

"Hey… are you okay?"

Kara turned looking at Alex and sighed, "No. I couldn't get through to him."

"I'm sorry."

Kara slowly wiped away a few of her tears. "You know part of me always knew that this couldn't be that easy. But I get it I fully understand why he feels betrayed, it's so hard for him to trust people. I made him trust me. Over and over again I made him believe that I was the one who'd never ever hurt him. Then he finds out the most horrible way, that our entire relationship was based on lies."

Alex sighed, "Look you were dammed either way Kara. Your choice to conceal your identify, it wasn't born out of a place of maliciousness it was born out of love and compassion. You were just trying to protect your family and you were trying to protect Leo from people who could use that information to hurt us." If this was a normal break up they'd be at home eating ice cream this was not normal. Kara needed to hear the hard truth, Leo was making dangerous decisions and it was up to her to protect people. "And look I love Leo too. I am deeply upset by what is going on but this it… this isn't just two people having a break up this is someone who has turned a corner."

Kara shook her head. "But this is not him this is not our Leo."

"Who is our Leo?" They had to be objectified and look at the greater picture. "I mean he knew that Lex was out of prison and he said nothing. He kept Sam Ariaslocked in a sub-basement at L-Corp knowing that she was Reign and he said nothing. He knows how to make kryptonite and he kept that hidden from us. Leo is leading his own double life."

"You are making him sound like a Luthor." Kara still held hope that Leo would turn around, yet Alex was writing him off as a villain.

"Maybe that's because he is one!" Alex snapped. She sighed then, "We can't put our faith in some distant hope that he's gonna do the right thing. When every single action that he's taken so far points to the contrary, we have to stop him Kara. The safety of the world depends on that."

"He is not Lex! I will not treat him like a villain!" Kara said firmly.

Alex nodded, "I know you won't that's why I have to."

Kara's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"When you went to speak to him, we used the hologram to piggyback a virus into the bunker's mainframe." Alex admitted, she knew she went behind Kara's back but Kara would have never agreed to be deceitful to Leo.

Kara's mouth gaped open, "Alex, you used me?"

Alex had her arms crossed, "In a few moments Leo's defenses will be down and myriad will be stalled. By then if we have to take more drastic actions claymore 3 is re-positioned above Mount Norquay…" Alex could tell her sister objected against this and she raised a hand up. "and I will give him time to surrender. Kara, we have to start thinking with our heads not with our hearts." She pressed firmly. She was the Director of the D.E.O she had to take preventative measures, even knowing how much it would pain her sister if Leo had to be killed.

* * *

_The Harun-El worked and James was healed, and it was a good thing he did. If he hadn't come James would have died on the operating table when the power went offline. Brainy, Nia, Alex, Kelly and Kara were standing around James' hospital bed. He was awake but stable. "I only got shot once. You didn't have to come all this way." He looked up at his sister._

_Kelly smiled, "Aw, you never invite me to visit. How else was I going to meet your friends? They're pretty great by the way. One of them even saved your life." Kelly's eyes rested onto Leo who was standing behind Kara._

_James gave a nod. "Yeah, about that… thank you." _

_Leo shook his head. "Anyone would have done it. I'm just glad you're okay. Besides, Supergirl was the one that found you. You should be thanking her."_

"_Yeah." James smiled he had been wrong about Leo. So many times he thought Leo was just another Lex. Kara gave a small smile at James. He was alive, and she didn't have to say goodbye to a good friend. _

_Kelly's cell rang and as she looked down at the caller id she grimaced, "Oh I know you just came back from the dead but you're about to wish that you didn't because I called mom." She answered the phone and handed it to James._

"_I think that's our cue." Kara stated before she and the rest of the gang began to walk out of James' room._

_James shook his head. "No, she…" He began to beg. "…don't leave me alone. Guys…" However they just kept walking._

"_Good luck, honey." Kelly gave James a supportive thumb up._

_Kara looked at Leo, "You saved him."_

"_I couldn't just sit back do nothing to help him. He's our friend." Leo's eyes soon rested upon two workers that were fixing the lights in the hospital and when the electricity came back on so easily it soon hit him. It wasn't a coincidence that the power went off when James was in surgery. It was planned and he knew exactly who planned it, Lex. "Kara, something came up, I need to get going."_

"_Is everything alright?" Kara asked concerned over the sudden urge to leave._

_Leo smiled. "There's nothing to worry about." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and she kissed him back. "I'll call you later."_

* * *

"It's ready Mr. Luthor." Hope replied however Leo didn't respond causing the A.I to turn and she walked forward toward Leo. "Supergirl, caused you a great deal of pain I can see it in your eyes."

Leo was leaning against one of the tables his hands resting in his pockets. "After my family and after Andrea I knew better than trust in relationships anymore." Kara's words echoed in his mind and doubt lingered in his mind about what he was doing.

"All of the anguish that you're going through doesn't seem worth it." Hope noted.

"It inspired Non Nocere, it inspired you." Hope walked back to the main computer terminal and his eyes lingered down to the bracelet on his wrist. He had gotten one for Kara and for himself and his eyes focused on the white bead that symbolized Kara. "Who needs love when you can save the world…" He said under his breath.

"Myriad is ready to launch." Hope turned to Leo, "Mr. Luthor this is your moment shall I activate." Leo stepped forward standing next to Hope and simply nodded. It was too late to turn back. "Three, two…"

"One." Leo said and upon Leo's word Hope activated Myriad only for the screen to display a connection error notification. Hope frowned and pressed the button again only for it to display the same error message. "What's happening?"

"It won't lock onto the satellite something is interfering with the dish's ability to move. It's a virus, it's working through our mainframe. Mr. Luthor the hologram…"

Leo shook his head his jaw tightening. Another lie, her words were just a way to allow time to upload the virus. "It was a Trojan horse. Of course, how could I be so naive that Supergirl wanted to talk."

"If the virus spreads the D.E.O will be able to deactivate our security defenses in twenty minutes. We need a work around before then. We could manually unlock the array."

Leo waved his hands in front of him. "No, Lex has booby-trapped this entire place there would be a lethal fail-safe if I try to tamper with the dish."

"Then I'll go." Hope suggested and without waiting for a confirmation from Leo turned and began to walk away.

"Wait even if you could manually reset it there's no telling the extent of the virus's damage. If we could replicate the virus we could reverse engineer it and override the virus directly." Leo motioned Hope toward the computers. "I'll need some help."

"Very well."

More lies and deceit, if he had just shut Supergirl down the moment the hologram had been activated they wouldn't be in his mess yet again. He had once again been weak, falling for Supergirl's words and caving into his feelings for her. Leo and Hope were frantically working on a fix for the virus. Still they only had limited time and it was an annoyance that the D.E.O continued sending warnings to surrender. "The D.E.O has sent another warning in 9 minutes our defenses will be disabled do you want me to…"

"Delete it." Leo hissed. The ground began to shake violently and his eyes widened. Was this Leviathan again? Now of all times they decided to act now? "What was that?"

"That felt like a residual aftershock..." Hope began to make a scan of the area and nodded. "Yes a 5.2 magnitude earthquake right in the heart of national city."

Leo slammed his fists down on the desk. "It's knocked the entire satellite array offline no way I can reverse engineer anything now!"

Hope straightened her back and her hands lowered to her sides. "I can still try a manual override and reposition the dishes myself."

Leo eyes rested onto Hope, his A.I was so willing to take such a risk. He designed her that way. Still part of her was Eve. "You could be killed, both Hope and Eve gone forever. You sure you want to do this?"

"But it will be worth it because I believe in you. Eve did too, I have seen the depravity of humans, I have seen betrayal and the pain. Let me help so we can prevent them from committing these horrible acts once and for all." Leo gave a nod and Hope left Leo alone while she headed to reposition the dishes. It took a few minutes before he heard Eve's voice though the computer. "I'm here Mr. Luthor."

"Ok careful." If she set off any traps set by his brother they'd either have the whole bunker destroyed or just the immediate area that was set. "Now at the base of the nearest dish there should be an access panel."

"It's locked and the keypad's rigged to blow."

Leo hissed, "Dammit Lex…" Even from beyond the grave his brother was still causing him anguish. "We only have three minutes."

"Well it's a group of satellite dishes aimed at the sky. Lex loved symbolism perhaps the code has something to do with heaven?" Hope suggested, she had all of Eve's memories of Lex and Eve had been obsessed with Lex. Integrating Hope with Eve had been one of the most important decisions he had made. She was highly useful in a number of ways.

"Or hell."

"John Milton."

Leo nodded. "What was Lex's favorite quote from Paradise Lost?"

"Arise or be forever fallen…" Hope keyed in the password and smiled as she gained access. "It worked manually positioning the dishes elevation 14.9 azimuth 253.1 Mr. Luthor we are locked and ready to launch Myriad."

"Great work Hope you've done it and now so will I." Leo launched Myriad. This was it, this would fix mankind, and it would fix Kara. However before Myriad had launched it notified there was a system error. "No, no! What the hell?!" Leo tried to see what was preventing Myriad from fully launching but there was nothing he could do. He was powerless to prevent the D.E.O and Supergirl from stopping Myriad. He'd lost, he lost everything.

The only thing to do was prepare for the fallout. He had plan for Hope to take the fall just in case he had failed in his plans. He used his transmatter portal watch, taking Hope with him into his lab. Leo pulled out a small case and after opening it he picked up a gun. "I'm sorry I failed. I wish there was more I could do for you Mr. Luthor." Hope said sadly.

Leo loaded the gun and then handed the weapon to Hope. "There is." Hope's fingers lightly grasped the weapon in her delicate hands. She seemed confused at first but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the FBI had arrived.

Hope smirked lightly understanding what Leo meant. "I see."

The FBI rushed in their weapons raised up and yelling. "Don't move! Leo Luthor hands in the air!"

Hope quickly pulled her arm around Leo's neck her other hand pointing the gun at his head. "It wasn't him it was me I did all of it!"

"Drop the gun you're surrounded." One of the FBI ordered.

"Eve, please." Leo begged, he did his best to look frightened for the FBI. They had to fully believe that he was innocent and that he had been framed by Eve. Eve let her grip go from Leo and dropped the gun and raised her hands up in the air. One of the FBI came up and handcuffed Eve behind her back and took her away.

"Mr. Luthor, are you alright?" Leo gave a nod and watched as Hope was taken away. Good work, shame you have to take the fall for me.

* * *

Alex once again saw her sister out on the balcony her hands fiddling with her cape. "Are you ok?"

Kara motioned to her cape and let the fabric hang, giving up on cleaning out the mud for now. "Ughh I'm going to be scraping mud out of my cape for a week."

Alex shook her head. "No… I mean are you okay." She clearly meant about Leo, Alex had threatened to have Leo killed if necessary. She never thought she'd be having this disagreement with Kara about this.

"I don't know." Kara sighed. She didn't know if she'd ever be okay again.

"Me either… when the FBI went to arrest Leo, Eve Teschmacher was there. She confessed to the whole thing had proof that she impersonated Leo had proof for all of it."

"I wish that were true." Kara hung her head.

Alex gently placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Well we recovered myriad… but you know Leo he's not going to stop."

"I know, but he's alive thanks to you."

Alex didn't deserve the thanks, she was ready to pull the trigger if necessary. "Well and you too, I mean you were right about saving Leo and Malefic he changed."

"Well thank you for trusting him and me." Kara smiled softly at her sister.

"You had a lot more faith about that than I did."

"Well if we can save Malefic's soul…" Kara still had Hope for Leo to turn around. All she wanted was him to be the man she had fallen in love with again.

"Maybe we can save Leo's but that is for another day. Kelly and I are gonna get some sushi you wanna join?" Alex suggested, she knew it would be hard for Kara to be alone tonight.

Kara shook her head. "No no you go ahead." She had no appetite, how could she eat when all she could think about was Leo. What he'd done, what he planned to do. Would she ever get him back? If only she had the courage to tell him sooner, then they wouldn't have been in this mess. If only she had the power to change things then, then she'd have a chance to keep the man she loved.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I did update on the cover photo for the story and I finally picked an actor to portray Leo Luthor. The actor in the picture is Aiden Turner, he played Kili in the Hobbit and he also plays Ross Poldark in the Poldark TV series. He doesn't have green eyes but hey this is fanfiction and we can change that. My second choice for a Leo Luthor would be Ian Somerhalder. Chapter 10 hopefully will come out on Saturday or Sunday this week if I have time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Leo awoke his head was killing him and he groaned as he slowly sat up holding his head in his hands. However he heard a voice that he never thought he'd hear again. "Hey there sleepy head. I fried a couple of eggs for you. You must be ravenous." Leo's head shot up to see his bother and he was speechless. How was this possible? Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream. Lex walked toward Leo a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other he set it down on the coffee table.

"This can't be real your dead." Leo's eyes were locked onto Lex.

"So you remember everything." Lex began to walk back into Leo's kitchen.

Leo stood up following his brother into the kitchen, "Of course I remember I killed you." How could he forget that moment? It was seared into his mind, he remembered shooting his brother in the chest and then taking his body and burying him in the woods next to the cabin. His hands were covered in Lex's blood, his shirt had gotten soiled with dirt and blood from Lex.

Lex turned to Leo and nodded, "Yes, that's right you killed me. That is all in the past and I forgive you."

Leo shut his eyes, what was going on? Had he completely lost his mind? "What are you talking about what is happening?"

Lex shrugged, "Well I- it was sort of a crisis."

That term, crisis yes he remembered something about that. "The anti-matter wave."

Lex smiled, "Ah yes. Good you're remembering."

"Alex and I were together we built a portal. The wave still came." He remembered they had evacuated as many people as they could but the wave eventually came. He had no recollection of any events after that. All he could remember was waking up here with a hangover. Then being greeted by his dead older brother.

Lex nodded and idly waved his hand. "Yes and billions were lost and the multiverse collapsed and it was very interesting. What matters now is that a very powerful person brought me back to life to help but I refused to do so unless he promised you would make it through ok and you have." Lex tapped the side of his head. "With your noggin intact."

Leo blinked. "You gambled the fate of the entire multiverse to get your own way…" He shouldn't be surprised this was his brother. He never did anything without getting something in return.

Lex grinned. "And it gets better in this new world we work side by side at LuthorCorp and the D.E.O to make the world a better place."

"Ohh so I'm in hell." Leo walked away from Lex he needed some air. This couldn't be real, could it? Was this his life now? What had changed? How much had changed?

Lex followed after Leo. "No, you are in a new reality." Leo stopped turning back facing his brother and Lex grinned his arms opening up wide. "To the outside world we're billionaire philanthropists it's the perfect cover."

Leo gritted his teeth, "I want nothing to do with you." Why did Lex even want him by his side he had shot him? Besides, they wanted different things in their life. Leo wanted to fix mankind and Lex he just wanted to control the world.

Lex nodded, "Ah yes you want to fix humanity with your project non nocere using myriad to broadcast the q-waves that was smart…" Lex raised a finger up slowly shaking it. "…but you should have known the moment you decided to steal from the Kryptonian non nocere was doomed. Kara Danvers will never see things your way. She'll always work against you."

"So what you'll be my friend now. Lex, I thought the world of you, I thought it was going to be you and me against the world. But then you betrayed me. You'll always be you and I'll always be me. Our paths diverged a long time ago." Leo admitted and it was true when he was younger he idolized his older brother. Wanted to be just like him, only it was all a mask.

Lex sat down on Leo's couch crossing his leg over the other. "The world is ours now Leo you don't need a robot. You don't need friends. And you don't need a Kryptonian girlfriend, you need a partner. Imagine what we could accomplish together why not give it a go?"

* * *

_He'd fallen for Lex's schemes again and as he stormed into the Luthor Mansion he saw his older brother happily sipping a hot cup of tea. He had a blanket in his lap while he sat in one of the large arm chairs. He blew softly against the hot liquid and took a small step his eyes rose up as he saw Leo. Leo shook his head before he spoke, "You know, most bad kids burn ants using a magnifying glass. But not you. No, you would build ant hills out of mud and twigs, to scale. It would take you hours, sometimes days. And then, you would trick the ants into thinking they were going home. They would follow the maze you laid out and walk right into an open flame." _

_Lex cleared his throat before setting down his cup. "I'm sorry, exactly what are you accusing me of?"_

"_The power in the hospital didn't go off because of the attack on the dam. You did that. And I know because the L-Corp foundation has its name on every scalpel, bench, and backup generator in the place." _

"_Hummm quite the philanthropist you've become." Lex began to cough._

_Leo snapped, "There were children in that hospital, Lex. You took advantage of the attack on the dam to kill the power, while James was on the operating table. You risked his life and the lives of countless others just so I would be forced to test the Harun-El." _

_Lex opened his mouth then closed it as he was considering his next words and finally shrugged. "Aww, you figured it all out." Lex winked. "Well, mostly. You missed one big thing." _

_Leo nodded, "Yeah, the story about my mother was just another lie to manipulate me." _

_Lex shook his head. "No, that was true. That's what made it so effective. But I also had Jimmy shot. It was supposed to be Kara but I couldn't be very choosy. Unfortunately, that wasn't as effective a cattle prod as I'd hoped." _

_Leo snarled. "You are sick."_

"_Exactly. I'm dying. This horrible cancer is eating me up and you are sitting pretty on the very thing that could cure me, and you wouldn't even test it!" Lex bared his teeth as he yelled. "God knows I'm not going to test an experimental, lethal drug on myself, so you needed a nudge, and a test dummy." _

"_Well, it worked. James is gonna live, and you're gonna rot. Cause I will never, never give you the cure. Take him away." Leo motioned to the cop that was standing in the room and as Leo went to walk away he stopped in his tracks as Lex called after him. _

"_Leo… Leo, I… I'm disappointed that this is your reaction, but I'm not surprised. Which is why I had someone give me the cure ten minutes ago." Lex smirked before standing up and removing the blanket and the prison clothes from his body reveling he was wearing a suit underneath. Lex smoothed the suit with his hands adjusting it._

_Leo starred stunning but things only got worse as the cop, wasn't actually a cop. The disguise dropped and Otis graves appeared. "You're dead."_

_Otis quickly punched Leo hard knocking him down onto the floor. "No, you're dead." Leo gritted his teeth as he felt Otis grab him by the collar and handcuffed him to Lex's wheelchair. Leo could taste blood on his lip. How could he have missed this? Lex even used his own technology to fool him._

"_Image inducers. I have to say, I was skeptical, but they really do come in handy." Lex then yelled, "Miss Teschmacher!" _

_Eve walked in a grin on her lips and raised a loaded gun up at Leo._

"_Eve?" Eve had betrayed him as well, he'd trusted her as his assistant for so long. _

"_Sorry, not sorry." Eve replied._

"_How long?" Leo demanded._

"_Forever. It's nothing personal." She cocked the gun readying it to fire. Leo's eyes widened was this the end for him? It was going to end like this, he'd been a fool. Helping his brother only for him to betray him once again._

_A cop soon walked in on the scene and began to yell out for any backup. "Mayday, mayday Individual one…" Before he could even finish Eve fired shooting the guard and killing him instantly and then pointed the gun back at Leo. _

_Lex raised a finger stopping Eve from shooting Leo. "Mmm that won't be necessary, Miss. Teschmacher. My brother may be happy to let me die, but I have no intention of killing him." _

_Otis blinked, "Are you sure about that, boss? He's a real smarty pants. It's like food in your teeth." _

_Lex looked at Leo and pointed at him, "You're gonna thank me one day. Everyone will. I'm sure of it." Otis grabbed Leo's hair roughly pulling his head back and put a cloth over Leo's face to knock him out. Leo struggled against Otis but he had the upper hand and soon he passed out. Lex looked at Eve, "Stay here and take care of him." _

"_Yes, Mr. Luthor."_

* * *

The best way to learn about changes to this new world was the internet and all Leo had to do was search the news and about Luthors only to find nothing but amazing news. He was graced with titles such as: "Lex Luthor and Supergirl Take Down Agent Liberty", "Luthor Siblings Find Cure for Another Rare Disease." It was odd, he had been so used to seeing headlines such as "Superman Stops Lex Luthor" He soon heard a familiar sound the thud of boots hitting the concrete of his balcony and he turned in his chair to find Supergirl just outside. Leo stood up as Kara entered his office. "I've been looking for you."

"Here I am." Why was she here? Was this another attempt to make peace between them?

Supergirl walked in fiddling with her hands as she stepped into Leo's office before finally turning to him. "So… ummm there's something I have to tell you. I know you think Lex is a good man that he's your partner..."

"Save it I already know." Leo cut Supergirl off.

"What exactly do you know?" Kara wondered if he knew about her identity or just about Lex.

"The crisis, what Lex did what you did."

"Lex..." Kara began her words soon turning into a sigh and she looked down.

"Beat you to the punch. What did you think would happen when you came here? That you'd tell me everything in a bit of selflessness even if it meant that I knew how you betrayed me and then I'd just keel over and forgive you?" He wasn't about to let Kara forget what she had done and the only thing he was doing was rubbing it constantly in her face.

Nothing had changed and he still didn't want to forgive her. "Leo, I hurt you and I know I hurt you and I am never ever going to do it again. I know how much good you want to do in the world, just think of what we could do together to help people."

Leo snorted, "Funny, Lex gave me the same pitch."

"He asked you to help him." Kara sighed, "You're not seriously considering are you?" Leo did respond. "Please, just be careful." Kara stepped past Leo and back out onto the balcony before taking off into the air.

Lex or Supergirl, both had hurt him. Working with Supergirl as a partner only would be better than falling into a friendship with her, or even something more. If they kept their relationship professional he wouldn't risk getting hurt again. Still partnering with Lex, had its benefits as well. What was he going to do?

* * *

_Leo downed the last bit of liquor in his glass, he needed a drink now more than ever. It never failed, things always seemed to go wrong. He couldn't find a way to extract the Harun-El from James. Someone soon knocked on the door to his office. "Hello." Kara soon appeared. _

"_Kara, what a surprise." Leo hadn't seen or spoken to her in days since the whole ordeal with Lex he'd seen more of Alex and Supergirl than his girlfriend. _

"_Yeah, your new assistant let me in. She seems nice." Kara walked closer toward Leo. _

_Leo began to pour some more scotch in his empty glass. "Let's hope she doesn't stab me in the back." _

_Kara frowned, "Leo, I'm so sorry about what Eve did to you." _

"_Thanks." He began to take a drink from his glass. _

"_It's actually why I'm here. Uh… I'm writing an article about Lex. I wanna expose him. I want to take him down and put an end to all of this."_

_Leo set his glass down on his desk. Had she really come all this way just to ask him questions about his brother? For an article? "An __exposé __Lex. That's quite an Everest." _

"_Uh, there was actually something I was hoping you could answer. Has L-Corp done business with AmerTek? Maybe on a military project?" Kara began however she didn't really notice how upset Leo was. Kara had been so focused on clearing her innocence as Supergirl that she had forgotten about Leo. She had assumed since being there for Leo as Supergirl this whole time that he was content._

_Leo leaned against his desk shaking his head. "No, of course not." He sighed and clasped his hands together before looking up at Kara. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you with this right now. I'm trying to help James. You know, Alex is here. You haven't been around. Supergirl's been there for me. The person who judges me on the very premise of my last name but my girlfriend hasn't." The words came flowing out before Leo even considered what he was saying. He had been so frustrated with himself, that he just lashed out._

"_Leo, I'm…" Kara sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I was… I was trying to catch Lex. For you. That's why I'm doing this. Of course I care about how you feel." _

"_You just care about me a little less than you do as a source for your story." He snapped. It was too late to take the words back and he immediately regretted it. It wasn't her fault, he was the one keeping secrets from her. All she was trying to do was be helpful and find Lex. _

_Kara shook her head. "No, no, it's not like that. I…I wish I could explain, but…" She lowered her head, "but maybe it's better if I just go." Kara turned walking out of Leo's office. _

* * *

There was only one person who he could go to for advice and that was his mother. Leo needed another point of view and Lillian was the only option. Going to any former friends wasn't on the table, they'd just tell him to forgive Kara and work with her. He stepped into the Luthor Foundation and saw his mother wearing a pink suit with a white blouse. "Hello mother. Don't you look lovely."

Lillian's eyes raised up, "Oh you're gracing me with your presence? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Leo sat down in an empty chair across from Lillian, "It's about Lex."

"Does this happen to be about all of us dying and then coming back?" She mused a small smile on her lips.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Lex, restored your memories too."

Lillian shook her head. "He told me everything but evidently the only person he makes deals with gods for is you."

"Well I'm glad he told you everything I have no one else."

Lillian grimaced, "I hope you're not looking for a hug."

Leo rolled his eyes. "No, but it occurred to me that I could use a partner if Lex told you everything then he told you my goal was to fix people at their core. I tried to do it alone... closed myself off made myself an island and I failed."

"You pushed people away and put all your faith in that robot." Lillian shook her head. "Reminds me of that Teddy Bear you had from when you were four cute and useless. We both know your ideology is of no use to me. I've got a good thing going here."

"Well in that case Supergirl wants to partner with me. Part of me wants to do it." Leo admitted and he saw his mother lean forward in her chair.

Lillian knew Leo still cared for Supergirl she could tell just by the look in his eyes as he mentioned her name. Even in this world she knew Leo had been interested in Supergirl, they had worked closely together at the D.E.O. "You can try to only be partners this time but in a moment of weakness you'll let your guard down and become lovers once more... you'll be vulnerable when she hurts you all over again…" She tilted her head slightly to the side. "and yet you don't want to be an island."

Leo shook his head. "No, I will never trust Lex again." After everything he had done to him his brother was not trustworthy.

"If you choose to partner with Lex you won't risk your emotions because you already know you could never trust him." Lillian's words were right. He could never trust his brother but could they really work together like that?

* * *

Lex knew the only way to alleviate his brother's concerns was the truth. It was a good thing he had come prepared. "I know you have plenty of reasons to distrust me but you don't know what it's like to... die. The sickening desperation when you see it coming for you it made me want to lash out, it made me want to hurt you." He said the last part with a hint of anger.

"Like I hurt you." Leo stated drinking from his glass.

"Killed me." Lex corrected causing Leo to hesitate and place his glass against the coffee table. "That's exactly my point death truly has changed me. The old me would be dreaming of the myriad ways I could exact my revenge on you but the new me can see how pathetically pedestrian that is. I'm finally ready to be a true partner, Leo." Lex began to walk over toward the door and grabbed the case he had brought.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You are a sociopath, a liar." Lex had always lied to him or manipulated him since they had been children. Yet, his mother thought it best to partner with him. Supergirl seemed the more likely choice, at least she had only hurt him once.

Lex pulled out a cylinder metal tube and after coming back toward the coffee table he set it down. "What you need is the truth." He opened the container and extended his hand inside and soon a baby truth seeker latched onto his arm. "The truth seeker will prevent me from lying. So dear brother what do you wanna know?" Of course he couldn't really lie anymore, he was the paragon of truth after all. Leo didn't know that however.

Leo leaned forward intrigued now, Lex couldn't lie to him now. This was a rare opportunity. "Can you help me achieve Non Nocere?"

"Better and faster than anybody else."

"You truly will be on your best behavior? No homicides?"

Lex clicked his tongue. "No unnecessary homicides."

"This is about doing no harm." Leo pressed.

"But I won't. I have everything I want except for your partnership."

"When will you turn on me?" It was only a matter of time before Lex did turn on him and Leo would have to be prepared when that happened.

"As soon as this partnership inconveniences me…" Leo rolled his eyes. "Just like you'll use Non Nocere on me when you get the chance."

"Good as long as we're clear." Leo stood up then facing his brother. "You don't need me why do you really want to work with me?"

"Truthfully I don't want to be alone." Everyone needed someone and despite their differences he could use Lex just like Lex would use him. They were brothers after all. Leo extended his hand outward and Lex grasped his hand and they shook on the agreed partnership. For better or worse.

* * *

_Leo's fingers were typing on his tablet still trying to find a way to extract the Harun-El from James' system. His eyes noticed Brainy walking into his office and he waved his hand. "I haven't figured out the extraction yet, Brainy." _

"_That's why I came up. Urgency is no longer required. James has successfully completed his mind palace. With his trauma unblocked, the Harun-El seems to have stopped attacking his PTSD and is regulated throughout his body. His long-term prognosis with your drug in his system is good." Brainy held his hands behind his back straightening. _

_Leo smiled, he time at least before he could answer however the television soon showed Kara. Apparently CatCo was broadcasting something urgent. "Good evening. This is Kara Danvers with CatCo Media and this is a worldwide exclusive. I'm here with a hero who has been fighting in the shadows. This is Dreamer. My first question… Who are you?" The camera pulled out showing another woman sitting across from Kara, long dark hair and in a blue and silver super suit._

"_I'm Dreamer and I am a descendant of a daughter of Naltor." _

"_When did you come here from Naltor?"_

"_I didn't. I was born here in America. I grew up in a town where humans and aliens live together in harmony. My mother was Naltorian, but my father was a human." _

"_So you are both human and alien."_

"_Yes, my parents believed that humans and aliens could co-exist. And I'm living proof of that. But growing up wasn't easy. I am also a trans woman. I'm different, Miss. Danvers, but so is everybody. And I don't know when that became such a bad thing. The greatest gift we can give each other is our authentic selves and sharing that. Sharing our truth is what will make us strong. So, here I am. I am both human and alien. And I am a trans woman. S'mores are my favorite dessert." Kara and Dreamer began to laugh softly. Dreamer continued, "But I will always choose salty over sweet. I broke my nose when I was 15 during a game of kickball. My mother was my heart, and since I lost her, it's felt like a piece of me is missing. But my father is my spine. I'm a Gryffindor. Uh, my patronus is a Dapple Grey Stallion. I am an INFP. Uh, a Miranda. House Stark. I love Thursdays and April. And nerdy boys who think too much. And I am proud of all that I am."_

_Kara smiled, "You should be." _

_Brainy smiled fondly and then asked. "What does love feel like?"_

_Leo shook his head. "I'm not the best one to answer that right now." _

_Brainy turned looking at Leo his face confused. "You and Kara are a couple are you not?"_

_Leo looked down at the ground his hands gripping the edges of the desk. "I… I was fool. I was a horrible boyfriend to her, I said some things I wish I could take back. I shouldn't have said what I said but I do what I always do. I keep things locked away. I always considered myself strong, brave." He extended his hand out to Dreamer that was on the television. "To share yourself like that, I…I'm a coward."_

"_If I am understanding Dreamer's words correctly, none of us should be afraid of who we are. Nor should we fear sharing that." _

"_I feel so paralyzed right now because I'm not able to. I'm… not able to move forward. I can't find Lex. I can't fix James. I can't even be a decent boyfriend to Kara like she deserves." Leo seemed utterly defeated and venting to Brainy seemed to be what he needed. _

_Brainy's voice softened. "I understand. You have been betrayed by many people in your life, Leo. I know that feeling, too. But if you want to be trusted and accepted, then you must also trust. It will be risky. But I can tell you that if you close all doors, you will have a 99.9% chance of sorrow." _

_He had to open up to Kara. He had to trust her fully and place all of his emotions, his feelings into her hands. That was not natural for him to do so, but if he was going to find any peace he had to be open with her. He let out a slow breath; he had to put faith in her._


	11. Chapter 11

_His talk with Brainy left him with much to consider. Opening up to people, was not something he was used to. He'd attempted to tell Kara things before but still it was a struggle. His time with the Luthors made him keep himself closed off. Walking into CatCo the place was still a mess from the events last night. Lockwood had attempted to arrest Dreamer, thank God no one was hurt. Reporters were cleaning up scattered papers, tossed desks and chairs, it was minimal damage. His eyes soon spotted a familiar blonde and soon Kara's eyes met his gaze. It was time, time to come clean with his secrets. He stepped forward slowly making his way over toward Kara and when he stood in front of her Leo let out a slow breath. _

"_Can we talk?"_

_Kara nodded, "Of course." They walked together into Cat Grant's former office the sound of their feet was the only sound as they headed inside and made their way out onto the balcony. _

_Leo broke the silence first. "I'm sorry I was so short with you. You were just trying to do your job."_

_Kara shook her head. "I was so focused of my article, I forgot what really matters."_

_Leo leaned his back against the railing of the balcony. "No, Kara." It wasn't Kara's fault and here she was apologizing to him when he was the one who should be asking for forgiveness. "The truth is, even if you'd been standing right next to me when Lex escaped I really wouldn't have let you be there for me."_

_Kara frowned, "What do you mean? Why?" _

_Leo looked down and then slowly looked up into Kara's face. "Because I'm the one that's keeping secrets." Leo bit his tongue, he had to tell her even if she never forgave him she deserved the truth. He had to be better. "Eve wasn't the only one working with Lex. I… I was working with him, too. He contacted me four months ago. He knew I had the Harun-El. He had cancer and he was afraid to die. He's my brother. And in my heart, I knew he was manipulating me but I… I believed him and I helped him and he betrayed me." Leo clenched his hand, "And I was weak and I will never forgive myself for that." Leo shook his head not wanting to look at Kara's reaction. "I can only imagine what you think of me, Kara. I don't blame you." _

_He felt Kara's hand's hand grasp around his and then he felt her other hand lift his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. She realized how huge of a stride he was making, opening up to her like this was difficult for him to do. She'd seen him at his weakest and she knew how strong and determined he was. "No, no. You are not weak. You are a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul. Your brother asked you for help and in life and death situations, you help family. No one can judge you for that. I'm so sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. I am so sorry." _

_She could see the defeated look soon fade from his face. Leo's eyes rekindled back with his confidence, Kara's words and her support had strengthened him. Leo gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you." He took Kara's hand and pressed a kiss against the top of it before saying. "I really wanna help you with your investigation with Lex." Kara smiled and gave a nod before giving Leo a firm hug._

* * *

_Finding out was Lex was up to was going to be difficult but between them both they could figure it out. They ended up having a whole dry erase board covered in writing and notes of all they knew about Lex and what Kara had uncovered. They were the only ones left in CatCo everyone had gone home for the night and they had ordered some Big Belly Burger to tie them over._

_Leo was standing beside Kara both of them looking at the board trying to find a link. "So, Sebastian Melmoth withdrew $5.8 billion from L-Corp on October 10__th__. The same day AmerTek paid $5.8 billion for a missile base in Rubniu. Coincidence?"_

_Leo shook his head. "No, I don't believe in them. More likely, our mystery man took the money he withdrew from L-Corp and paid for the missile base using AmerTek as a smokescreen." _

_Kara sighed rubbing the temples of her forehead. "So, who is Sebastian Melmoth and where the hell is Rubniu?" She went over toward the fries hoping munching on some food would help her refocus. _

_Leo shook his head. "That nostalgic bastard. When Lex was 13, he read the entire works of Oscar Wilde and for weeks, he had us call him by Oscar Wilde's pseudonym, Sebastian Melmoth." _

"_Are we saying that Lex Luthor bought a missile base?" _

_Leo grabbed the dry erase marker. "No, but not in Rubniu. Lex loves codes, so Sebastian loves codes." He grinned, "It's a double-breasted interrupted key cipher. It's Lex's favorite." Leo quickly began to write along the dry erase board and wrote Kaznia as he had cracked the code. He was close to getting back at his brother he could almost taste it. _

_Kara's mouth dropped. "Guess we're going to Kaznia."_

* * *

_Leo insisted on going with Kara to Kaznia but she was still trying to persuade him to not go with her. "I'm not anxious. I think it would just be better, faster, if I flew alone." Leo raised an eyebrow at her mention of faster. Kara quickly added. "Commercial."_

_Leo motioned to the jet. "I designed this jet myself. There's no faster way to fly."_

_Kara gave a nod. "Right." Well except her own speed but it seemed like Leo was going to be along for this ride no matter what she said._

"_And if you want stealth, it's got military grade cloaking." _

"_Yeah, but you don't have to come with me." Kara attempted yet again. She was also putting Leo in danger if he came with to Kaznia and her secret identity. _

_Leo couldn't let Kara go alone, if she got hurt he'd never forgive himself. "Kara, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go to Kaznia alone? Who knows what you'll run into… besides, I need to look Lex in the eye when we catch him. I need him to know it was me." Kara finally gave up any excuses she'd run out of them and followed Leo up onto the plane. He waited for Kara to get buckled in and made his way up to the cockpit. His technology was perfectly designed and this plane required no pilots. He powered up the engine and as he came back into the main cabin he sat across from Kara and buckled in before soon taking off._

_Midway through the flight Leo asked, "You hungry?"_

_Kara raised an eyebrow. "Of course."_

_Leo stood up and headed toward the opposite end of the cabin to what looked like a kitchen and soon came back with some sushi. He set a plate down in front of Kara and Kara soon began to dig it. "Ohh my god this is amazing." _

_Leo grinned. "I know, right. This plane makes its own coffee, cleans its own toilets and flies itself." _

_Kara's eyes widened at the mention of no pilot. "There's no pilot?"_

"_Well, humans make mistakes. My technology doesn't." Kara wasn't surprised at his response but letting technology take full control seemed to go too far. "Speaking of mistakes, I should have told you about Lex from the beginning. Trust is still a learned skill for me. It doesn't come naturally."_

_Kara smiled. "Well, no matter what, we are always on the same side." _

_The plane shook began to shake and a flash of lightning appeared in the sky beside the plane. Kara looked worried and Leo gave a small nervous chuckle. "Don't worry. It's just a lightning storm." _

_The flashes of lightning began to become more frequent but something was off and before Leo could put his find fully on it Kara asked. "Is lightning usually purple?" The plane shook violently as they were hit by a strike of lightning and the emergency lights began to flash. The main cabin lights went dark. _

_Leo quickly stood up, "Get your seat belt back on! I'm gonna land this plane!" He headed for the cockpit and as he stood a seat he called back to Kara. "Kara… Kara, brace yourself! We're gonna make an emergency landing!" He glanced over the controls and began to press a few buttons lowering the oxygen masks. "Get your oxygen mask on, okay? I'm gonna restart the engine!" They were losing altitude fast as the plane began to go lower Leo soon saw they were headed straight for a mountain. "Are you kidding?! I got this!" He gripped the steering wheel of the plane and pulled hard trying to pull the plane up. "Come on!" He said struggling with the plane and the plane just barely made it over the mountain. He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay… I gotta get the power back on!" He called back to Kara not knowing that she was in fact the reason they had not crashed into the mountain. _

_Leo pulled open the side panel and began to pull the electrical wires out and hotwired the plane. The power soon flared on and Leo grinned as he heard the Computer voice. "Engine engaged. Autopilot rebooting. Manual landing required."_

"_Seriously?!" How hard could it be? He looked out ahead seeing the landing strip ahead and pressed the button releasing the landing gear. They came down with a firm thud and Leo then hit the breaks the plane soon skidding to a stop. They were alive, what about Kara was she safe? Leo bolted up out of the pilot chair. "Oh, my god. Kara!" Leo rushed to Kara who was in her seat, seatbelt on. Her glasses were laying crooked on her face and her eyes were closed. He shook her gently. "Kara! Kara! Kara, you okay?"_

_Kara gasped as she awoke. "I must have passed out." She grabbed her glasses and began to adjust them. "God! I hate flying." _

_At least she wasn't hurt, they almost died. "That lightning wasn't natural. Someone brought us down on purpose."_

_Kara unbuckled her seat belt and slowly stood up, "Well, let's hope we didn't ruin the element of surprise."_

* * *

_Leo and Kara carefully made their way into the facility however it was very quiet. Almost too quiet and Leo had an uneasy feeling as they made their way further and further into this facility. The building clearly housed some army personnel and thankfully they hadn't encountered anyone. Perhaps he should have brought some type of weapon to defend himself, that was a stupid move on his part. "This is so odd. Who would've thought Lex would have an army behind him." He stepped down into the room and flicked a light switch on revealing a room with many tables and empty food trays on them. "They must have left days ago."_

_Kara was right beside him. "What about the lightning?"_

"_Automated system." Leo suggested. "It's a very Lex thing to do."_

"_Where did they go?" Kara asked and all Leo could do was shrug. They walked down the hall, the place was still empty. Why leave? Unless Lex's plan required them to move elsewhere. The next room they entered Leo's eyes widened. The room was filled with flat metal surgical beds, and chains to bind the poor soul who'd be bound there. There were splatters of blood at each station and the place seemed to be out of a horror movie. "Oh, my god." _

"_What was Lex doing? Experimenting?" Kara was just as mortified as they walked further in._

"_On aliens." Leo stated as he looked at each one of the stations. "He was trying to siphon and harness their powers."_

"_He was torturing them." _

_Leo tilted his head slightly the equipment that they used to analyze and experiment on the aliens were by the same company. "These all say AmerTek on them." He stopped in front of one slowly rubbing his chin._

_Kara found a desk in the back of the room filled folders. "Paper files? Seems so low-tech."_

_Leo turned to Kara and walked over toward her. "Lex always said you couldn't hack paper." Leo picked up a folder and after opening it up to examine the file he recognized the handwriting. "This is Eve's handwriting. We better start reading." Kara picked up another folder to examine._

_All of the aliens were analyzed, and extensive research on what each could do. They all had special abilities there were no aliens that just average. Eve's handwriting was on each of them that they went through. It was horrid to think of how many Lex had hurt just for this._

"_Wait this is Kopy." Kara said as she showed Leo the file she had been looking at. "He attacked that carnival last fall. I wrote an article about him." _

_Leo nodded as he recalled vague details about that attack. "Yeah, he could clone himself." _

"_Not exactly." Kara motioned, "He could split himself like a cell. And, uh, each copy was more powerful than the original. But the longer they were separated, the dumber they got."_

_Leo set the file he had down and then his eyes noticed some dampening cuffs. "Those are D.E.O power-dampening cuffs. All of the test subjects here were prisoners of the D.E.O Desert Facility. That's why Lex was spying on it." _

"_What is he up to though?" There was sudden loud thud causing Kara and Leo to both jump. Leo and Kara quickly turned toward general direction of the sound. It appeared to be coming from behind a door near the corner of the room._

"_Is someone there?" Kara called out. However there was no response and Leo defensively stepped in front of Kara. He needed a weapon and soon his eyes rested upon some stun batons. He grabbed one and flicked the switch causing an electric current appear on the point of it._

"_Come out now and we won't hurt you." Leo called out and still there was nothing. Leo turned to Kara and gave a nod. He readied the baton and Kara opened the door revealing none other than Eve Tessmacher. Eve let out a gasp and jumped. "Eve?" What was she doing here alone? Was she alone or was this a trap?_

"_Kara! Leo! You found me." Eve let out a sigh. "I was so scared."_

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on out Eve. Slowly. Kara hand me those power dampening cuffs." Eve stepped out of the closet. Kara handed Leo the dampening cuffs and Leo put them on Eve's wrists._

"_Is this really necessary?" Eve asked._

"_Definitely…" Leo stepped back from Eve then. _

"_Where's Lex?" Kara questioned._

_Eve shook her head and sighed "I saw what he was doing to those poor aliens and I just couldn't stand by him anymore." _

_Did she think that they were both that stupid to believe her? She was in love with his brother, the man was a sociopath almost like the next Hitler wanting to wipe out Kryptonians and aliens alike. "Cut the crap, Eva Braun. You're a backstabber and a liar." Leo hissed._

"_You're right. I am lying." Eve grinned. "But I really do love you guys. I just love Lex more. I'm always gonna be on his side." _

_Leo pointed the baton toward Eve. "You're going to jail. But whether it's an American prison or a Siberian hole in the ground, is up to me right now. So, you're gonna tell us what we wanna know. Now!" _

_Eve's eyes darted to the baton and then to Leo and she frantically nodded. Kara gently pulled Leo back away from Leo trying to keep him calm. "Let's start with the aliens. We know you've been trying to harness their powers. Why?"_

_Eve began, "I don't…" However she suddenly paused midsentence. Her face holding a dazed look. _

_Leo blinked was she alright. _

"_Eve…" Kara leaned in closer to her. _

_Kara's voice seemed to snap her out of her daze and she smiled. "Kara! Hi." _

_Kara looked to Leo before back at Eve. Why had she stopped all of a sudden? Had Lex done something to her? "You were about to tell us about the aliens. What does Lex do to them?" _

"_Lex, likes to keep his plans compartmentalized." Eve stated as a matter of fact. _

"_Even from the love of his life?"_

_Eve smiled and her heart seemed to melt, "You think I'm the love of his life."_

_This was getting no where. "Oh, I think you're-"_

_Kara put her hand up and interrupted Leo, "He trusted you for a reason. You were helping him experiment on D.E.O prisoners. How did he get access to them?"_

"_Someone inside helped him."_

_Lex having a mole was very dangerous especially with the D.E.O. "You're saying this was an authorized prison transfer?"_

"_Yes." Eve nodded._

"_Who authorized it?" Kara asked. Eve seemed to be giving up a lot of information and she wasn't sure why. She doubted Eve was turning on Lex, the more logical explanation was either she was buying time. She seemed different, almost too joyful._

_Eve shook her head her eyes darting near the floor and back up toward Kara and Leo. "I'm not sure. Someone in the government. Someone high up."_

_Kara noticed her eyes constantly kept veering downward. "What do you keep looking at?" Kara followed her gaze and saw claw marks on the floor. "These claw marks lead somewhere." Kara followed the claw marks along the floor. _

_Leo motioned to Eve wanting her to follow Kara. "Hey." He snapped causing Eve to jump and she followed Kara. _

_The markings led them to another room however this one had different equipment than the last one they had been in. "What is this place?" Kara's eyes traveled around the room, it was filled with containers. There were vials of a substance on a nearby table. _

_Leo set the baton down and picked up one of the vials he snorted. "This is Harun-El." His brother was making that, no surprise. He set the vial back down and opened the case that rested next to it. As he opened it the bright green glow of Kryptonite emerged. _

"_Kryptonite." Kara gritted her teeth. "This is all equipment to hurt Kryptonians."_

_Leo closed the case and as he turned he saw a large map across the room. He shook his head. "This is a staging area. That can't be." He stepped forward curiously. "It looks like Lex is helping the Kaznians to invade America." _

_Eve nodded. "That's the plan." She smiled widely._

_Why and how would they even have a chance at winning against America? There had to be something else. Something he was missing. "But a Kaznian invasion on American soil would be like a child throwing rocks at a tank."_

"_Lex, has a tank." Eve replied the smile on her face not fading. "Tank. Tank. Tank."_

_His brother must have done something to Eve so she wouldn't reveal his plans. "Eve."_

_However all Eve could do was repeat the word tank over and over again. "Alright. Alright." Leo grabbed Eve and forced her to sit down on one of the containers. Leo turned to Kara. "Lex, must have done something to her. A trigger word." He snapped his fingers in front of Eve's face. She was silent down and just hung her head. _

_His brother was brilliant and no doubt Eve would do anything for Lex. She loved him even if it was a warped view of it, Lex would take advantage of that. He was pulled out of his thoughts as computer monitors soon fired on. Information about Supergirl and even video footage of her appeared on the screens. _

"_That's Supergirl." Kara said in surprise._

"_Lexie calls her Ryzhaya Dch." Eve replied in a monotone voice. _

"_That's Red Daughter." Leo looked at the information on the monitors but it obviously wasn't Supergirl. She would never work for or with his brother. So who was this?_

"_Is she a clone?"_

_Leo shook his head as his eyes read this Supergirl's vitals. "No, not exactly. All these biometrics have been affected by Harun-El. We know it duplicates Kryptonians. It split Sam from Reign. Supergirl must have come in contact to it." If this was a duplicate of Supergirl then she would have all of Supergirl's abilities. She must have encountered the Kaznians and then they asked his brother for help._

"_But how does Lex fit into this?"_

"_Kaznians, brought him in, he's helping them control her." _

_Kara shook her head. "But Supergirl would never work with Lex." She would never work with Lex so how did her copy end up helping Lex Luthor!_

"_It's not Supergirl. She's a blank slate. Or at least she was." Until his brother got his hands on her, manipulated her. Then turned her into what he wanted._

"_What are you saying?"_

_Leo sighed, "It's a question of nature versus nurture. She's been tested, trained, and indoctrinated by Lex in a prison in one of the most oppressive regimes in the world." _

"_But she has to have good in her." Kara pressed, they were still the same person. _

"_There was good in Sam. And Reign was a monster." Leo motioned toward the viewing screen of Red Daughter flying and pulling a nuke out of the air. "Lex, has created the very thing he fears the most. A Kryptonian weapon trained as a killer. And in Lex's hands, it's more dangerous than an atomic bomb. And he has it pointed right at America." _

_Kara sighed, "She is not an it. Lex, may have molded her but there has to be some part of Supergirl still in her." Kara always did see the good in people. She always had hope, and she had hope for Red Daughter. Kara turned to Eve, "Red Daughter… is she still here?"_

_Eve made no move or response and Leo stepped in front of her snapping his fingers in front of her face to try and wake her up. "Eve! Where is she?"_

_He could hear chuckling and Eve's voice, "With Lex obviously." Another Eve walked in a grin on her lips._

_How could there be two Eve's, that wasn't possible. Leo knew the science behind Harun-El better than anyone. "Eve? But the Harun-El can't duplicate humans."_

_Kara sighed. "He used Kopy."_

_The second Eve pressed a button on her watch causing a loud explosion. Leo and Kara fell to the ground. The facility rumbling from the explosion nearby. The case of kryptonite fell open and began rolls onto the ground landing near Leo and Kara. Kara grunted frantically backing away from the green stone. The second Eve removed the power dampening cuffs from the first Eve and then the two Eves merged together._

_Eve turned to Leo and Kara as they were on the floor. "The two of you shouldn't be here. But as long as you are, stay a while." She grinned before quickly leaving them both._

_Leo clambered onto his feet and growled slightly of course now she powers. Which only made her a bigger annoyance. Alarms began blaring throughout the facility and soon a foreign announcement began to blare as well. "We've got ten minutes before this building comes crashing down." Leo extended his hand out to Kara to help her up. "Come on." He pulled Kara up onto her feet and they began to run through the building looking for an exit._

_Eventually they came to a fork and Leo and Kara looked each way. "I'll go left!" Leo took off down the left side while Kara took the right. He could hear the next announcement countdown the time again. "Self-destruction in eight minutes." His hallway only led to a dead end, which only wasted more time. "Damn it!" He turned back around, perhaps Kara had more luck on her side. "Kara?" He called as he was running down the hallway. Kara soon appeared stepping in front of him he skidded to a stop. "Hey, there's no way out back this way." He motioned behind him. "Is there-" Leo pointed behind Kara and Kara grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving forward._

_Kara was breathing heavy she seemed frightened and couldn't find her words. "No, no, umm…. There's… there's just…" Her eyes darted behind her and then back at Leo._

_Leo gently took his hands and placed them on Kara's arms. "Hey… hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of, alright?" Kara was looking straight into his face. "We've been through worse scrapes than this together, okay?" _

_Leo went to step forward again to walk behind Kara however he stopped in his tracks yet again. 'Wait, wait, Leo… there…" Leo had never seen her so afraid before she was shaking. Kara looked behind her before looking back at him. "We can go up."_

_Leo smiled, "The air vent. Yeah." He turned to head back remembering they had passed an air vent not long ago. He pulled open the grate to the air vent before he jumped up into the vent and as he turned he extended his hand out toward Kara. "Kara, your turn."_

_Kara's head shot up toward Leo, "I, uh… I forgot my tape recorder." _

"_Kara? Kara leave it!" However Kara was already heading back down the hall. What on earth was she thinking! They didn't have time for this and yet she was running off risking their lives for a tape recorder. Fear often made people not think clearly, if she wasn't back in a few he would go after her and drag her out. Kara was soon back thankfully, "Kara, come on!" She grasped Leo's hand and he pulled her up into the air vent. _

_The air vent was a brilliant idea and they made decent time, he could hear the self-destruct announcement blare every minute. They soon came to an end to the vent and Leo went down first emerging into an office. "Self- destruction in four minutes." The room was filled with even more files._

_Kara carefully came down from the vent. "Well, thank God for Eve's paper fetish." Kara handed Leo her tape recorder and Leo pocketed the recorder in the breast pocket of his shirt. Kara opened a few of the folders and grinned as she found the prisoner transfers. "The D.E.O prisoner transfers. Signed and authorized by Sarah Walker." _

"_The President's Chief of Staff?" Leo raised an eyebrow that was very high up in the government._

_Kara nodded. "She is the mole in the government. She's working with Lex." Eve soon appeared in the doorway and once she saw Leo and Kara she quickly turned and took off into a run._

"_Eve! I'll get her, you get the evidence." Leo wasn't about to let Eve get away. She had betrayed him, pointed a gun to his face. Lied to him every day while she worked with his brother. He had trusted her with everything, what a fool he was again._

"_No, Leo, wait!" Kara shouted after him but he was already running off chasing Eve._

_He followed Eve out of the building and back onto the tarmac where his plane was parked. There was no place she could escape and he wouldn't let her. As he entered the plane he saw Eve in the cockpit attempting to get the engines started. "Oh, good. You found my plane. Makes my job easier getting you on board."_

_Eve quickly grabbed the baton she had however this one was different than the others at the facility this one had a very sharp point on the one end. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this."_

_Leo "Really? That's touching. You know I don't make a habit of hitting women but I think I can make an exception." Eve swung at Leo wide and he backed away dodging the swing. He really wished he had brought that baton with him in the facility. She swung toward his head and as he dodged she ended up cutting a few strands of his black hair. Leo lowered his head as she swung again missing him and he grabbed her one arm that held the baton. "Lex was only using you, you know. "_

"_Lex, loves me." Eve struggled against Leo's grip trying to stab him with the baton._

"_The only person Lex loves is himself." Leo snapped. It was then that the facility exploded. Leo's eyes widened. "Kara!" His eyes turned out the window of the plane seeing the building engulfed in flames. It was his fault, he should have never left her. His distraction was enough for Eve to firmly press the baton into his chest. _

"_I wish you didn't make me do that." Leo looked down at the baton sticking out of his chest and then at Eve before he punched her hard across the face knocking her out. He pulled the baton out and then the damaged tape recorder. "Thank you, Kara." He rushed out of the plane then, maybe Kara was alright. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be gone. Not like this. Please, not like this. His feet pounding against the asphalt as he ran toward the exit he had gone out. _

_His eyes soon rested upon the blonde and he'd never been so relieved to see her. "Kara! Kara!" _

_Kara called back. "I'm okay. Everything's fine." _

"_Oh god! Come here!" He pulled her into a tight hug and Kara squeezed him back. "Oh, god. Thank god you're all right." He pulled back looking her up and down and she was uninjured. _

"_Did you find Tessmacher?"_

"_Yeah." Leo nodded and led Kara back to the plane. Eve was still on the plane unconscious they could take her back and give her to the D.E.O. Perhaps then they'd get more answers. Eve's body began to disappear and she vanished. "That wasn't the real Tessmacher." It was just another copy, he'd gone after a copy instead of sticking beside Kara. She could have died and for what? For a fake Eve? He almost lost everything he cared about._

"_Maybe it never was. But it's okay." Kara lifted the file of the prisoner transfers up. "Now we know what Lex has been up to and who is helping him. Now we know everything."_

* * *

_Getting the plane back up and running didn't take long and soon they were in the air heading back to National City. Leo stepped back into the main cabin and sat across from Kara. He had his hands folded together. "I'm so sorry I left you alone back there. I put you in danger."_

_Kara shook her hand. "I was fine. I am fine."_

_She was fine now but still he put her at risk. "When I saw Eve, I just saw red. Shot me right back to the initial betrayal. I just couldn't let her get away, not again. I… wasn't thinking clearly." _

_Kara waved her hand, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know how much she hurt you." _

_Leo stood up frustrated. "Kara! Please! I'm trying to apologize to you!" He turned away from her. "That explosion could have killed you!" _

"_It… it wouldn't have." Kara bit her lower lip and gave a firm nod taking off her glasses and stand up and turning to look at Leo his back was to her. "Leo…" She placed her hands on her hips. She had to tell him, no matter his reaction. She had put this off for way too long._

"_I don't let my guard down ever. And I did with Eve and she betrayed me. I let her in and she lied to me. Every day. To my face. About who she was. And that's what hurts. I don't… I don't know if I'll ever get over it, but I know there is no way I could ever trust anyone ever again…" Leo sighed. "If it wasn't for your support, your love and your integrity. It just… it means the world to me, Kara. I almost lost you today, it would have been my fault and if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend." He shook his head, god only knows he's made more mistakes than he'd like. "I love you and you are the most important person in life. I risked everything just get back at Eve." Kara slowly placed her glasses back onto her face and Leo turned looking back at her._

"_I'm always gonna be here for you. I will always love you Leo." Kara smiled softly. She couldn't, not after Lex's and Eve's recent betrayal. When all of this was over, Leo deserved the know the truth, even if he ended up hating her for it. _


	12. Chapter 12

"So, how did it go?" Alex asked her sister as they sat on the couch.

Kara sighed as she was leaning against her hand that was propped up on one of the pillows of the couch. If it wasn't for Alex and her friends encouraging her to start a relationship with William she wouldn't have attempted it. He was a very good man and yet she had already begun by lying to him. "He asked about my sick grandmother." Alex groaned in response. "And I had to go with it. It was the first thing out of my mouth, and it was a lie. And then I just... left." William was completely opposite of Leo and he had been so kind. He had given her attention she wasn't used to for so long. "I can battle Kryptonite-powered Lexosuits, but I can't even take the first step in a relationship because it is doomed with deception."

Alex shook her head. "You don't know that for sure."

"Well, it happened with my relationship with Leo." Alex had no words for that. Kara still missed Leo and she wasn't sure she was ready to move on from him. "I can't help thinking that if I had done things differently, maybe things would have turned out differently." What if she could have saved their relationship if she had just told Leo sooner?

Alex sighed, "There is just… there's no way of knowing." They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kara excitedly stood up, "Oh, that's probably J'onn with the pizza, which is great!" She grabbed her glasses placing them on before making her way to her door. "Hi!" She said as she opened it only for her mouth to drop in surprise. J'onn wasn't at her door, instead it was a strange man. His hands were clasped together in front of him and he was standing with one leg bent.

"Some say there's no way of knowing. But I say, first, ask Mr. Mxyzptlk." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Both Kara and Alex stood stunned by the door way. This wasn't Mxy he looked nothing like Mxy.

Alex cleared her throat, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm confused." She looked toward Kara for any explanation. "This is your all-powerful Fifth Dimensional stalker?"

"No. I don't know who this is." Kara said clearly just as confused as her sister.

Mxy sighed, "I am Mr. Mxyzptlk, just as I'm sure that you, Kara Danvers, are Su—" He began and Kara and Alex quickly grabbed Mxy and pulled him in preventing him from saying anything more. "Ughh! Thank you so much!" He said as he walked inside Kara's apartment. He extended his arms out. "I can't just come in anymore. I have to be invited."

"Tell me who you are and what you want now!" Kara demanded and Mxy snapped his fingers and pointed at the television. What was playing was what transpired when Mxy had declared his love for Kara in the past. Kara grimaced at the memory. "Ok if you." She turned to face Mxy only to be surprised as he wasn't there but sitting cross legged on the table. "If you are Mxy, then why do you look like this?" She motioned toward him.

"Okay, I only took on that other form and sophisticated accent to impress you. But it worked." He snapped his fingers again. "You caught me." Again the television was playing the moment Kara had tricked Mxy into going back to the Fifth Dimension. Mxy ran his hand though his hair. "Uh I miss that hair. I really, really do. But now, I can't use any of my powers," He twilled his fingers in the air. "except to help those whom I have wronged."

Alex rolled her eyes her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, how sad for you."

"Yes." Mxy replied. "A tragedy of Shakespearean proportions, I agree. But great news. You're the last one." He smiled.

Kara began to laugh, "What could I possibly need your help for?" Mxy snapped his fingers again and pointed over toward the television. Kara turned only to be haunted by the moment Leo had turned on Kara. She swallowed thickly.

Mxy was now sitting on top of one of Kara's chairs, "Your ex-boyfriend thinks that he is your enemy." He turned to look at Kara. "And the worst part. It's your fault. You hid the truth from him. You let him find out from that sadist, Lex, and now, you think he could be capable of anything."

"What's your point?" It was her fault, Mxy was right. He was right about everything and Leo and Lex was a dynamic that could be catastrophic.

"My point, toots, is this." Mxy began as the stood up and walked across Kara's coffee table.

Kara extended her hand out. "Ahh careful…"

Mxy sat down on the couch with a glass of wine. "I am offering you a do-over." He gently swirled the wine in the glass. "Hummm I could send you back in time. Wouldn't you like to be able to tell Leo that you're Supergirl on your own terms? Wouldn't you like to see…what the world would look like…if you controlled the narrative?" He slowly took a sip of the wine.

Kara often did wonder about the what ifs. Mxy's offer was very tempting. Still how could she actually trust Mxy. What if she ended up making things worse? Kara and Alex both jumped as Mxy suddenly appeared behind both of them. "Haven't you hurt enough? Humm? I get it." He put his hand in front of Alex's face. "You don't trust me." He then raised one finger up, "Okay, but how's this? Ready?" He pulled a tape recorder out of his jacket and handed it to Kara. "Now, by Fifth Dimensional law, I am required to give you this recording of me saying my name backwards, in case you ever need to banish me to my Fifth Dimension, which I know that you-" Before he could say anymore however Kara had pressed the play button on the recorder sending Mxy back to the Fifth Dimension.

* * *

She had an opportunity to fix things with Leo. She had to take it, and if Mxyzptlk was offering a rare chance to change things in a way that wouldn't harm things she had to try. She wouldn't be able to live with herself without taking a chance. She turned to Mxyzptlk, "All right, so, how does this work?" She rested a hand against her hip.

"I will show you relevant parts of your life. You'll tell me when to pause," He raised his hand. "I will snap like thus, sending you back. You will change history. Once you have confronted Leo, you will come back, we will watch from your loft and the safety of your couch. If you are comfortable with the domino effect…" He clapped his hands. Kara turned looking behind her only to see a large movie screen and a film reel. "I will then snap again, at which point, it will become reality. Okay?"

Kara took a seat and nodded. "Okay." It seemed simple enough now she just had to find a moment to tell Leo the truth.

Mxy took a film reel and began looking though the film. "So, three years. Where did it go wrong?" Kara looked at an empty popcorn bucket she picked it up only to find it empty. That was soon fixed as Mxy snapped his fingers and popcorn fell from above filling the bucket up with fresh popcorn.

"Well…when Leo told me that he knew I was Supergirl, he was furious." She took some popcorn then eating it slowly.

"Yeah."

"He said I made a fool out of him. He was humiliated." Kara sighed.

"Okay, so, we're looking for a moment where you made your boyfriend feel like a big, dumb idiot. Yeah?" Mxyzptlk asked.

Kara grimaced. "In so many words."

Mxy nodded, "Well, we have an embarrassment of riches." He clapped his hands then showing Kara the moment when they headed for Kaznia and the plane was struck by lightning.

Kara shook her head. "Ugh, this is awful. I'm awful!" No wonder Leo had been so upset at her.

Mxy nodded, "You're awful." Kara's head snapped to look at Mxyzptlk, he wasn't supposed to agree with her. It honestly just made her feel worse. "I was just agreeing with you. I would never say that."

"Uh-huh…." Kara turned back to look at the screen seeing the time when Mercy attacked L-Corp. "Oh, okay. Let's go to before Mercy attacks."

"Right there? You sure?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Don't mess it up." He snapped his fingers.

In a flash Kara was soon back with Leo in his office a bag of Big Belly Burger on her lap. She took a look around stunned. This was surreal.

Leo sat across from Kara and he didn't look at her the way he did now. He looked at Kara like she was the world to him. "To be honest, I didn't have much faith in politicians to begin with. I just don't think any of them can be trusted." He looked up at Kara with a stunned expression and watched as she slowly pulled out the burger. "Don't look so scandalized, Kara. You know how cynical I can be."

Kara let out a slow breath as she gathered her thoughts. She had to word this just right and she had plenty of time to think about how she should say this to Leo. Leo frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Kara set the bag down on the coffee table and rested her hands in her lap. "You shouldn't have to be so cynical. You're good and righteous, and… and the tragedy is, the world has made you cynical because you've been betrayed so many times. By your mother, by your brother…" She took in a shaky breath. "…and now, by me."

"What are you talking about?" Leo wasn't sure how Kara could have betrayed him. She'd been a wonderful girlfriend if anything he always was screwing up. Had she cheated on him? Kara slowly stood up and walked over sitting next to Leo on the couch. He turned to her as Kara was gripping her pants.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm Supergirl." She pulled off her glasses and looked into Leo's eyes. "I never meant to deceive you. I just didn't know how to tell you." It was then that Leo's alarms began to sound. "You stay here. I'll deal with this." Kara flew out the doors to take care of Mercy and her goons. However when she came back Leo was gone.

Kara was back in her loft. "What happened? Where'd he go?"

Mxyzptlk was sitting beside Kara a pillow on his lap hugging it to his chest. "Ahh, events are unfolding differently now. Oh, boy. Um, I need to catch up." He snapped his fingers forwarding time. "Ahh there he is."

Kara blinked, "He went to Metropolis. Oh, my God. He went to see Sam." It made sense Sam was almost like a sister to Leo. He trusted her the most.

"So, Kara is Supergirl?" Sam said trying to clarify what Leo had told her.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, I know. My head's kind of spinning." He wasn't sure what to think and Sam was the only one he trusted to talk to. "When you were Reign, and I made Kryptonite to stop you. You know, in response, Supergirl was so horrible. And then, Kara was the same. She was so kind and supportive. It made me think, which was the real Kara? If the real Kara thought I was a villain… then maybe that's all I really am. I'm a monster."

Kara shook her head. "No, Leo, no! How could you ever think that?" Her behavior as Supergirl only made Leo doubt who she really was.

Sam shook her head. "Leo, you made Kryptonite to split me from Reign. And to save my life. You were never the villain. You were always the hero. And Kara is with you because she loves you."

Sam's words made Leo think clearly. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that." His head had been swimming in doubt.

Kara sighed, "The Leo in this timeline might never forgive me. He might even hate me." She looked over at Mxy who was leaning against her shoulder. "But you know what? You know what? If Sam stops him from going down a dark path, I can live with that."

Mxyzptlk shook his head his voice filled with sadness. "Except you literally can't."

"What do you mean?" Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers showing the sky was filled with Kryptonite. "Oh my God! This is the night Agent Liberty poisoned the air with Kryptonite."

"Uh, you know what?" Mxyzptlk looked at the screen as J'onn was carrying an unconscious Supergirl in his arms. "Maybe we should shut this off."

He went to snap his fingers only for Kara to refused. "No, no, no. Leo saved me the first time. He might hate me, but he'll save me again."

Mxyzptlk raised a finger up. "He wants to, but he'll never make it in time."

Kara watched desperately on the screen but Leo didn't make it in time to save her. She saw herself die on the screen. Her face went white, this was horrible. The next thing she saw was her sister visiting her grave.

"Hey, Kara. I'm sorry I missed Thanksgiving. We're just… we're so lost without you. I… am so lost without you." Alex said as she knelt beside Kara's grave and left a bag beside it. "Happy late Thanksgiving." She began to cry. She didn't think things could get any worse with this alternate reality but then they showed Leo standing at the top of L-Corp. His cheeks were wet with tears and as she stood near the edge he gritted his teeth and looked down before jumping off.

Kara gasped. "No! Please turn it off! Turn it off! I can't watch any more of this!" She said in between her sobs. "Just stop it!" The picture stopped and she took a tissue that Mxy had offered her wiping her tears. "That was horrible."

Mxy was sobbing as well, "Obviously, you don't want to stay dead. You want Leo to live as well."

"No!" This was a disaster. She made Leo feel like she didn't care for him and Leo ending up not being able to live with her death. "I have to go back further." Mxy snapped his fingers and pointed to a laptop that was sitting in her kitchen. "I get it now. My dual identities made Leo think that he couldn't trust either side of me. I was a hypocrite."

Mxyzptlk nodded, "Okay, so, when exactly did this Kryptonite-fueled tete-a-tete happen?" He sat down in a stool in the kitchen.

Kara leaned against the island, "Ahh… it was… it was, uh, just after we found out Leo was housing Reign." Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers then showing when Kara had come to save Leo from the Worldkillers only to find Sam there. "Skip forward." Mxyzptlk skipped forward to when Leo and Kara had a fight over Kryptonite. "See this fight is what I'm trying to avoid. So, go back." He motioned backward and Mxyzptlk reversed the image. Mxy stopped when Kara had asked James to see if Leo had any Kryptonite left. She groaned, "Ohhh I really shouldn't have done that. Yeah it has to be before this. We have to go back further."

"Wait stop." It showed Leo and Kara in the D.E.O just after they had taken him there after they found out Sam was Reign. "This is it, this is the moment that Leo started to distrust Supergirl." She slammed her hand against the island. "This is when I have to tell him, so… beam me up, Mxy."

"You don't have a catchphrase?" Kara shrugged. "We'll work on that." He snapped his fingers.

Kara was once again standing in front of Leo this time things would be different. They had to work out better than last time. Leo sighed, "My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something."

"That feeling of needing to protect your friend, no matter what the world thinks… to protect the ones you care for a love. I understand that more than you know." She let out a slow breath. "You once told me Kara Danvers was your hero."

Leo shook his head a small laugh. "I never told you that. I told…" He paused as he remembered he had told that to Kara. They had been alone and he remembered he had told her that she had been his hero.

Kara nodded. "It's me, Leo. I've always been Kara."

Leo covered his hand with his mouth as his head was spinning at this revelation. "Kara, how could you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He kept everything a secret from Kara to protect her from getting hurt unnecessarily. He'd risked lying to her when it was all for nothing. If Kara had told him sooner then they could have helped Sam together. "Three weeks ago, I found out that Sam, one of my closest friends, was a homicidal Kryptonian. I went through that alone. I risked my life day after day for weeks because I believed that I was the only one who could be trusted to protect her, to save her. I could have used your help. I would have used your help if you'd bothered to tell me the truth before now. If you'd trusted me then, I wouldn't have had to go through that danger alone."

Kara lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, but I thought I was protecting you. But now, we can… we can move past it and work as partners and we can work on us."

Leo shook his head. "You expect me to be your partner after this? To be your boyfriend when all you've done is prove to me that you can't be trusted at all? That you didn't trust me enough to tell me this sooner. Before we started a relationship, Kara."

Another failure did she have to go back even further or would things work out between them in this alternate reality. It was then that the eclipse began and Kara began to sway. "Oh no." Mxyzptlk pulled Kara out and she was back in the safety of her loft.

Kara was still unsteady and gasping for air as she leaned against the island in the kitchen. "I forgot. The Worldkillers started an eclipse that day."

Mxyzptlk had his hand covering his face. "Ummmm so, you forgot the eclipse… and then, you also forgot the Kryptonite bomb." He raised his head up. "You know what we're not gonna do? We're not gonna rely on your memory anymore for maybe, like, big, important details." Kara scoffed taken aback. Her memory was excellent she was just under a lot of stress as of late so she forgot a few things. Mxyzptlk shrugged, "Just sayin'. We're gonna try this. He began to fast forward how things played out.

Kara waved her hand trying to prevent Mxyzptlk from skipping ahead too much. "No, just let this play out a bit, because in the original version of events Leo helped me and the D.E.O to fight the Worldkillers. I know he's upset right now, but he's gonna help us."

Mxyzptlk extended his hand to the laptop screen. "Welcome to the bizarro version where he does not help the D.E.O, like right here."

"What?! Oh god, no. If Leo doesn't help us fight the Worldkillers, then-" Then they'd lose and the world would be destroyed.

"Yep." He began to fast forward then.

"What, wait, wait. You're skipping a lot!"

Mxyzptlk sighed, "This is all exposition, so much exposition."

"Well hold on! Wait! Was that Mon-El?" Why did he even end up staying? He went back to the future soon after their first encounter with the Worldkillers.

"Yes." Mxyzptlk leaned his head against his hand.

"So, he didn't god back to the future?" Kara then realized why he hadn't and smacked her hand against the island as a light bulb went off. "Of course. If we didn't defeat Pestilence, then he would have been there with us when we went to Sam's mom's house. Can you… can you snap me in there? I want to get his perspective." Mon-El was always someone she could talk to for advice. If things had been different they might have ended up together.

"I never understood what you saw in him." Mxyzptlk mused before he snapped his fingers.

Mon-El turned to Kara. "We should take up defensive positions."

"No, wait. Umm, I need your advice." Mon-El had become a much better man, and Kara could talk to him. She needed another set of eyes on this situation with Leo. "I finally told Leo I'm Supergirl."

"Wow! How… how did he take it?" Mon-El asked as he stepped toward Kara.

Kara shook her head. "Not well." She sighed and threw her arms up in defeat. "And I don't blame him. I mean, I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, and I… I lied and betrayed him just like everyone else in his life has. So, what do I do?" She remembered clearly when she had been so upset at Mon-El for lying to her about who he was. Now her she was doing the same with Leo.

Mon-El he nodded his lips pursed together, "You know, Leo and I have a lot in common. We've both been betrayed by our own families. And when the people who are supposed to love you the most let you down, it just makes you feel so… so vulnerable, you know? But my mother and the Luthors, they betrayed Leo for their own selfish reasons. They… they wanted to take advantage of him. You lied to… to protect him. Because you love him. I know Leo's hurting right now, but… once he understands that… he'll forgive you."

Kara sighed, "I hope you're right. But I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"You know its okay to mess up, right?" He'd messed up multiple times with Kara in the past and she forgave him. "No matter how many mistakes I've made, you've always forgiven me. You should, uh, know that you deserve the same compassion that you show others." Leo would eventually forgive Kara and if he didn't, he was an idiot for not doing so.

Reign was just a furious as Kara remembered and as Kara and Mon-El fought her they ended up outside. Reign hissed as she had Sam's mother, her arm gripping around her neck. "You really thought you could stop me, Supergirl? You can't even protect this one pathetic human." She then cried out painfully as a blast of energy hit Reign in the back and she tumbled to the ground.

"But I can." Leo said as he walked up holding a device in his hand. "Because this is the tool I use to bring Reign out and bury you down. Come back to us, Sam!"

Reign gasped, "I will kill you all!"

"No, you won't!" Leo hissed and shot another beam hitting Reign in the chest. Reign collapsed onto the ground. Sam's mother rushed toward her calling out her name.

Sam opened her eyes her voice shaking. "Leo! What happened?" Sam's mother held Sam close to her.

Kara grinned, "You did it! You saved Sam."

Leo turned to Kara and smiled he walked toward her and stepped in front of her. "Yeah, and I did it without Kryptonite." His eyes widened as he felt pain lash out as Reign's heat beam hit Leo's back. He grunted and fell forward moments later into Kara's arms. His body was limp Reign had killed him instantly.

"Fool! I am a Worldkiller and I cannot be stopped!" She shouted. Mon-El yelled out and took the device Leo had and charged at Reign he shot the beam hitting her right into her neck. Reign fired her heat beam into Mon-El's chest. The energy from the beam and Reign's heat vision caused a shock wave causing them to both fall back dead.

Kara was shaking, her arms still gripping Leo tightly. "Mxy they're all dead! Please get me out of here."

Every time she attempted to fix things she got a better understanding of how Leo felt. Kara began to pace back and forth in her loft. "Leo was never angry about hypocrisy. He was angry because I never shared my identity with him in the first place." She turned to face Mxyzptlk, "So, you know what that means? We have to go back to the very beginning."

Mxyzptlk nodded, "Give me a date and a time, I will make it so."

"Umm let me think…"

Mxyzptlk sighed, "Hang on a second. It's just…" He picked the laptop up to show Kara the screen and a continuous spinning loading icon. "It's buffering. This happens sometimes. It's the interdimensional Wi-Fi. You know what it doesn't even matter. I've got your entire relationship on BetaMyx." He snapped his fingers and then appeared behind the television looking at various BetaMyx tapes. "So, when did the two of you become friends?"

Kara made her way toward Mxy. "It was… right about when Leo moved to National City." She picked up one tape looking at the label.

"You have had a lot of adventures." He motioned down toward the television screen and soon it began to show many early moments between Kara and Leo. They had just met and were becoming friends. "Getting closer but oh here…" Mxy stopped fast forwarding and showed when Kara was giving a flash drive to Leo when information leaked about L-Corp. Kara pointed toward the screen. "This was right before Leo and I really became friends. See, he's about to say, 'I didn't come here to make friends.' He didn't want to let anyone in, and then, when he did, I made the mistake of not letting him in too." She took a deep breath and then looked to Mxy a firm resolve in her eyes. "This time, I'm gonna do it right."

"Bye." Mxy snapped his fingers sending Kara back to this moment.

"I didn't come here to make friends." Leo came here to make a name for himself outside his family. He'd trusted too many people too many times.

"I wanna show you something."

Leo shook his head. "I'm really busy, so if we could just-" Before Leo could even get the words out of his mouth Kara flew out the window toward his balcony. His mouth dropped as his eyes were fixed on the balcony and that Kara Danvers had just flown out of it. She flew, she was she was Supergirl! She came back in an instant and landed right back in front of his desk. "It's you!" He stood up from his desk making his way toward her. "Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

"Yeah." Kara nodded. Leo didn't seem upset, did she finally find the perfect moment to tell him.

"I can't believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses." Leo ran a hand though his hair his mind still racing that Supergirl was standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, a lot of people are." Kara said.

"Oh, God, I have to recall all those alien detection devices cause they clearly don't work." Leo began to laugh. All this time Supergirl was standing right in front of him and he didn't even know it.

"You're not angry?"

Leo shook his head a smile on his face. "No, it's incredible! You're incredible!" Why had she told him, they hardly knew each other. "But…why are you trusting me with such a big secret? You barely know me."

"Because I know that what you want more than anything is to do good. And I know it's hard for you to trust people, but I need you to know now, without a doubt, I trust you." Kara gave a firm nod. "My cousin, your brother, they got it wrong. Imagine what we could do together." Kara smiled, "A Luthor and a Super, working together as a team."

Leo grinned, "If we were partners, we could change the world." Kara extended her hand out toward Leo and Leo firmly took her hand and they shook. She had finally got it right, she could keep Leo. She wouldn't lose him because of her mistake.

Mxy was very excited and began to say in an announcer voice, "Only months after publicly declaring their partnership, the formidable duo of Supergirl and Leo Luthor have already cleaned up National City's criminal element. This pair is literally unstoppable! Not to mention, fashionable, after Leo convinced Supergirl to cut the hair of steel, and gave her a new suit to boot. But their next adversary is Lillian Luthor herself, and this time, their battleground is a courtroom. Emotions! Drama! Will they persevere?"

Kara hit the side of the television, "Mxy, can you please take this seriously?" She had to make sure this ended up perfectly. This was her last chance to make things right.

"Take it seriously because every party needs a pooper, and that's why we invited Kara." Mxy said as he had a microphone in one hand.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"If we're gonna take the fun out of stuff, let's really do it." He snapped his fingers showing the courtroom scene on the television.

"And what is Supergirl's real name?" The attorney questioned Leo.

"I hardly see how that's relevant." Leo shot back.

"Citizens have the right to know the name of the officer that arrests them. If Supergirl is gonna act like judge and jury, we should know her name as well." Leo's eyes rested upon Kara as she was in the back of the courtroom. He'd never betray her secret even if it meant losing the case against his mother.

"I plead the Fifth."

Kara leaned forward toward the television amazed, "This is incredible! The last time Lillian was on trial, the whole world suspected Leo of working with her, but having Supergirl as a partner it gives Leo the credibility his last name never could. This is it." She had found the perfect moment and then Leo wouldn't be upset with her anymore. "This is the timeline where I truly do no harm to Leo, and the world sees him for the hero he really is." Kara had a huge smile on her face as she continued to watch the events of the timeline unfold.

Her smiled faltered however as she saw a familiar face. "Oh no is that Lockwood?"

Lockwood was walked up toward Leo, "You knew my father, Pete Lockwood?"

"You're Ben." Leo soon recognized the man. "We were sourcing our steel from his factory, and then he abruptly closed it."

Lockwood shook his head. "No, he didn't close it. He converted it to a church."

Leo sighed. "The Cult of Rao." Kara had made attempts to prevent them from thinking she was a God but they were convinced she was someone to worship. "I'm so sorry, Ben. If Supergirl and I can do anything to help your father-"

Lockwood interrupted Leo, "You can't, because he's dead. My father, my wife, my only son, George, they jumped off a roof because they believed" He scoffed. "That she would save them. She didn't."

"I'm so sorry, Ben." Leo knew how upset Kara was over the fact these people were risking their lives on the hope that she'd rescue them all. Kara wasn't a God and she didn't save everyone. Sometimes you just couldn't. "If there's anything I can do to help—"

"Well, you could tell me who Supergirl is. She parades around as a god, but she hides in plain sight as a human. Mr. Luthor, if… if people knew who she was, if they knew that she bought a coffee in the morning or that she rode the bus or that she worked a job just like the rest of us, then they would stop worshiping her." Lockwood pleaded. "So, I have to know who she is. And you are going to tell me."

"It's never going to happen." Leo said firmly. He would not betray Kara's identity, it was not his secret to tell. It was Kara's choice. He felt pity for Lockwood but eventually the people would realize that Supergirl wasn't a God and they'd stop worshiping her. He began to walk away from Lockwood. "And if you have issues with eh Cult of Rao, I suggest you take it up with Coville." Before he could make his way out however his security guard stepped in front of him stopping him.

Lock wood opened the door to a black van nearby. "Oh I already have." Leo saw Coville tied up in the back of the van. The next thing he saw was Otis Graves appear in front of him using his image inducers to disguise himself. Lockwood and Otis pushed Leo into the back of the van kidnapping him.

Lockwood had Leo and Coville trapped in an undisclosed location. Otis was working a camera to broadcast a message to Supergirl. Lockwood was yelling at the camera. "Thomas Coville wants you to believe that National City's resident Kryptonian is someone worth worshiping, worth dying for. Is Supergirl a god? I'm not sure about that. Not sure about that. When she goes home at night, did you know that she lives a secret human life? Until today. Until today, because today, Supergirl will reveal her identity to the world, or Coville and Mr. Luthor will die." Lockwood motioned toward his two prisoners.

Leo yelled, "No! Supergirl, don't do it!" She couldn't do so, it was too great a risk. Too great a cost, everyone would be put in danger. He loved Kara but if this was the end then so be it. His life for her safety was worth it. Don't risk saving him by doing what Lockwood wanted.

Lockwood continued. "So, Supergirl, one hour of breathable oxygen left, the clock starts now." He hit a timer, starting the countdown.

They were back at the D.E.O and it seemed they had no luck being able to trace any signal or find where Lockwood had taken them. Winn shook his head. "I can't trace the signal."

"Look, some lone wolf shouldn't have the resources to thwart our trackers." Lockwood didn't have the tech to block them. Yet he did.

"He must have powerful help." J'onn said.

"Yeah, help spelled L-E-X." Winn was disgusted but not surprised who else would have motive to get back at Leo and find out Supergirl's identity.

"If that's the case, then we are never gonna find him." Alex admitted. Kara shut her eyes tightly and her hand gripped the edge of the table crunching the metal edge. She turned on her heels and walked out onto the balcony.

"Stay here, I got it." Winn went after Kara and as he walked out onto the balcony Kara shook her head her hand leaning against the railing as he looked at Winn.

"Every morning when I wake up I imagine this moment. The moment where being Supergirl gets someone I love killed. And I have to push that fear so far down or I…" Kara's voice cracked as she struggled to keep her emotions in control. "I can't get out of bed." Her eyes were welled up with tears. "But now, here it is. My greatest fear, just staring me right in the face." She sighed, "I have to save Leo. I… I have to, but if I tell the world who I am, then I put everyone else I love at even greater risk. Alex, J'onn, James, you. What if one of you gets hurt?"

"Don't worry about the rest of us, okay? We're gonna be fine. No, Leo is the one that needs your help right now. We can take care of ourselves… because you taught us how." Winn knew how much Kara cared about Leo and they all wanted Leo to be safe. If Kara had to tell the world her identity then she would to save her friends and to save the man she loved. Lockwood had honored his word and Kara had saved Leo. She had made it just in time.

Kara let out a sigh of relief as the turn of events seemed to be resolved happily. No one died. "I've always been so afraid to reveal my identity to the world, but look, it saved Leo. Maybe…" She bit her lower lip gently, "Just maybe, this… this is the timeline to stick with. Let's…" She leaned her chin against her hands as she considered the options.

Mxy's sighed, "I see why you would think that, but, um, maybe we should skip ahead to the ending?"

"Oh, no what happens?" Mxy snapped his fingers and Kara watched her heart sinking as it was revealed that Lockwood had killed all of her friends. "What no. All right, all right enough. Stop." She shut her eyes firmly closed. "I don't want to see anymore. Please turn it off, please." Mxy stopped the television. Kara held her head in her hands. "It doesn't matter when I tell Leo the truth. It always makes things worse. I think I've been too scared to admit it to myself, but…" She let out a shaky breath. "I think Leo would be better off if he and I never met."

"Is that the world you wanna see?"

"No." Kara turned to Mxy, she couldn't save Leo, couldn't save their relationship. "Please just show me anyway." Mxy snapped his fingers however he actually brought them both into the new reality that Kara had asked to see. "What happened?" They were brought to a building that was complete rubble. "Where are we?"

"Where your loft used to be."

Kara noticed out of the corner of her eye the picture of Superman she had owned it was the only surviving thing from her loft. It was somewhat burned and crumbled. "You know what? No thanks. Nope. I don't need to see it. Can you just snap us out of here?"

Mxy nodded, "Yep, with pleasure." He snapped his fingers however nothing happened. He began to snap his fingers again and again trying to snap them out of this reality.

"What's happening?"

"I can't feel the Fifth Dimension at all. Without my powers—"

"We're stuck here?!"

* * *

This world was a disaster but at least some good people survived. As long as Mxy got the hat to get his Fifth Dimension powers back then they could be out of here. Still Kara found herself looking for Leo as she walked in his headquarters. "Leo!" She called out. "It's me. It's Supergirl. It's Kara." She continued to walk inside the dark room with dark red lights the only thing illuminating the room.

"Who's Kara?" Leo's voice was low and devoid of any emotion. Kara's head turned to the voice seeing Leo sitting in a nearby chair.

"Just a friend." She replied as her breathing quickened. "You don't know me. Not really. But you and I want the same thing… to do no harm."

Leo stood up walking into the light his longer locks of hair were cut, sporting a short haircut. There was a scar across his face, on the right side of his face from his eye over his nose. He was dressed completely in black. "Supergirl wants a world without harm. That's rich. Where were you when my brother blew my helicopter out of the sky? When my mother dragged my broken body to a laboratory and experimented on me instead of fixing me?" Leo snarled baring his teeth. "Where were you when this world was ripped apart by the seams? Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when it mattered."

"So am I." He pulled the lead lined jacket he was wearing open revealing a chunk of Kryptonite in Leo's chest. Kara instantly felt the effects of the Kryptonite groaning painfully. Leo narrowed his eyes before shooting a beam of Kryptonite out from his chest and it hit Kara squarely in the chest. Her body went flying though the glass and into the next room. Leo walked in toward Kara who was struggling to get up. Leo knelt in front of her. "You don't know the first thing about pain." He grabbed the locks of her hair tightly. "But I do." He pulled tightly slamming her down onto the floor. "I can show you, make you feel what I feel."

"I won't fight you Leo." Kara knew this wasn't her Leo but still a part of her wondered if her Leo could become like this. Be a villain, he was capable of anything.

Leo smirked he let his grip go and stood up onto his feet. "Then you'll die screaming." He fired a beam of Kryptonite energy at Kara and she screamed as it struck her body.

Mxy snapped them back to Kara's loft rescuing them both just in time. Kara sighed. "We're home." She collapsed on the couch. "Holy Cow! That was the most emotionally draining experience of my life, and let me tell ya, I've had some doozies."

Mxy wiped his brow before giving a clap. "So, it ain't over till it's over. So, now, we've gotta find a time for you to go back and tell Leo the truth. You ready for one more go?" He extended his hand out ready to snap again.

Kara shook her head. "No! Absolutely not! I realize now that it doesn't matter when I tell Leo the truth. There will always be consequences." She extended her hands out, "Huge ones! If I can't go back and snap my mistakes away, I'm just gonna have to live with them."

Mxy nodded, "Oh, boy. Okay."

"I know it didn't turn out the way we expected but you…you still helped me, Mxy. You freed me from my burden of guilt, so…" Kara stood up and handed Mxy the tape recorder. "Go, be free. Use your magic to do whatever it is you do."

Mxy smiled softly and took the tape recorder from Kara. "Thank you and umm I should say, uh…before I met you, I was, umm…I was pretty lonely. You know, and in that pain, I… I would tend to sort of force myself…on people and umm." He wasn't used to expressing himself this way to people but with Kara he felt a real moment with her. A moment where he felt he belong. "Out there with you today, saving the world I felt like, umm…I felt like I was liked, for being me. I felt like I had friends. And, uh, it's true what you said Kara. That magic… can't be forced. It has to be found."

Kara smiled, "I'm proud of you, Mxy. Thanks for everything."

Mxy gave a small bow of his head. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Mardi Gras in the '80s. The 1780s." He smirked before snapping his fingers and away Mxy went.

Kara smiled gently shaking her head it was then that she noticed Mxy had left one tape behind. She walked over toward the television and picked up the tape reading the description on the tape, 'The One Where Leo Decided To Work With Lex'. Her connection with Leo was lost, he pushed her away no matter how often she apologized. She had to let him go, she had to let go of her guilt. He didn't chose her and she couldn't force him to come to terms with what she'd done. No Leo had to resolve his feelings on his own. No matter how much it hurt she still had to tell him how she felt, she had to move on without him. She set the tape back down on the table.

* * *

So far his night had been rather peaceful; he'd made progress on Project Non Nocere. So far Lex had behaved himself; he had helped him when he had asked for it. Still Leo didn't trust him completely and as soon as he could he took Lex's transmatter portal watch and placed a tracker inside. At least this way he'd know where his brother would go if he ever used the watch.

Tonight however he received another visitor he heard the familiar sound and recognized that Supergirl was here before he even looked up. His eyes rested upon Supergirl and she walked in from his balcony. He began to walk toward her. "Let me guess you're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother." It was almost like a broken record, but he was used to hearing it by now.

Supergirl shook her head. "Not this time. I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past and I can't change it. Forgive me or not that's your choice. Just like it's your choice to work with Lex. I'm done blaming myself for your bad decisions." Her eyes resting on the man she loved, the man who she had to let go. The one she had to move on from because he made a choice to not chose her. Not be with her.

Leo hadn't expected this, she wasn't asking for forgiveness anymore. He could tell just by her stance that she had come to terms with her mistake. Her voice held firmness, a strength that hadn't been there before. No this was different; this wasn't the women he loved begging for forgiveness anymore. "Then why are you here?"

Supergirl took in a deep breath and looked straight into Leo's eyes. "To tell you that from now on you're accountable for your own actions if you decide to forgive me then I will be there for you. But if you continue to work with Lex if you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning. I will do everything in my power to stop you." She backed away back onto the balcony. If he truly didn't want to be with her, to not love her then so be it. She wanted him to come back to her but Leo refused. She couldn't keep blaming herself anymore. "Just like I would any other villain." She then took off into the air leaving Leo alone.

His stood there frozen, his eyes resting upon where Supergirl had been a moment before. Was this a mistake? Was he turning into a villain? He closed his eyes, no he was trying to do good. He was trying to fix humankind not destroy it. He'd prove to Supergirl that he wasn't the villain.

* * *

He had to make sure everything was perfect before he even attempted to progress toward human trials. Leo had a small dog and a Maladorian Dendroasp trapped in a cage with a divider. He activated the device incepting them both and then released the divider that separated them. The Maladorian Dendroasp gently snuggled up against the dog. Leo smiled, that was a good sign. "Well, isn't that cute? I wasn't aware a Maladorian Dendroasp could show any restraint."

Leo glanced up at Lex and then walked back over toward his computer. "Well you two share a lot in common."

Lex smiled, "Hummm, Non Nocere does what God couldn't. Turns the most ferocious animal instincts into do no harm. So far, all of your animal trials have produced perfect results."

Leo examined the results of the test, examining the brain waves. "Yeah, but the human brain is far more complex and I've yet to test it to see that it's working just as perfectly. Can't have any critics pouncing on any mistakes." Supergirl and her friends, especially Supergirl, no it had to be perfect. So he could show her, prove to her that he wasn't a villain.

Lex stepped toward Leo before standing next to his younger brother. "Hum that has a bit of a personal ring to it. Let me guess. Your biggest critic is a Kryptonian?"

Leo gave a nod and leaned his hands against the desk. "Before crisis, when I tried to use Myriad, she assumed that I was trying to mind control people. Her and her friends think I'm going down a dark path."

"They think you've turned into me or Mother." Lex sighed, "But you haven't… tragically."

"Can you imagine what it would be like if humanity didn't succumb to terror, rage and worry? We would be the best versions of ourselves. Be creative. Be free." They'd be free of pain, free of being hurt over and over.

"Utopia."

"Exactly! But Supergirl and her friends just can't accept that I don't want to puppet master humanity." Lex was the only one who he could talk to about this, he had no one else. Talking to someone about how he felt was better than keeping it all inside.

Lex smiled his brother just needed a push in the general direction his work with Q-waves would assist in his own experiments. He just needed a little time before he could convince Leo to focus his efforts on destroying the Kryptonians. That'd take time, still he hated Kara. He just needed his brother to hate her enough so they could remove her out of the equation. "Since I anticipated you being ready for the next phase of testing, I took the liberty of setting up a trial at that cute little prison we own. Willing subjects waiting for a chance to be better people. There's a car waiting for you downstairs." He paused as his phone began to ring and after pulling it out of his pocket waved at Leo, "Gotta go. Duty calls."

* * *

At first the testing at the prison was fine and then everything went wrong. He growled as he read the words simulation fail on the screen and he smacked the computer screen. "I'd say go easy on that thing but if it takes the pressure off, you may as well."

Leo turned sharply on his heels facing Lex. "It went horrible Lex. Sure it makes violent people calm but it makes the non-violent people become trapped in all their emotions. It makes them want to lash out!" He shook his head, this was all a mistake. "Do you remember when you turned the sun red, what you told me? You told me that you were doing it for the good of the human race. You deluded yourself into thinking you were saving us, when you were really killing us. And maybe I'm just as deluded as you are." Kara was right, he was turning into a villain and he didn't even know it.

Lex snorted, "I haven't been deluded a day in my life. You want to know what I remember? You showed up at my office with the Man of Tomorrow award. It was the last time you were ever proud of me. We had just made first contact with an alien race and you didn't care. You didn't see the threat. You just wanted to focus on the more philanthropic efforts of Luthor Corp. And I fired you for it." His brother was discouraged and rethinking his plans. That would only send him back into the arms of Supergirl. He suppressed the urge to vomit at the thought.

Leo sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're going down the same path I did, and you are better than that. Superman was my downfall. I let my obsession with destroying him drive me off-course, but now I have a second chance to do things the right way, with you." Lex stepped toward Leo and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Non Nocere was supposed to liberate people, not take away their free will. But all I've managed to do is to trap people in their own bodies with their ugliest inclinations. Maybe I have gone down a dark path." Leo

Lex shook his head. His brother still cared about what Supergirl thought. What on Earth did his brother even see in that Kryptonian? "Don't let your obsessions with what Supergirl thinks get in your way. You can't change what's in her heart any more than you can change mine. But unlike her, I believe in what you're doing. We'll figure this out together, and I'm not leaving until we do." Lex stepped past Leo and went toward the computer.

It wasn't over yet, Leo stood next to his brother. "Well we should get to work then."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

His brother had been consumed with Obsidian North's launch of their new Platinum VR Lenses. Lex insisted they both be there for this event he knew he was getting closer to members of Leviathan still, his brother didn't tell him everything. Lex kept his secrets. Everyone began to clap as Lex and Andrea gave a rousing speech. Leo was standing a bit further back he could see Kara was standing beside William. His eyes focusing on her, he hadn't seen or spoken with her since the night she told him she'd treat him like a villain if needed.

Leo knew about Jeremiah, knew he had died. Even if he wasn't her birth father he was still a father to her, someone who she'd grown close to. He'd been taken away from her, and from the rest of the Danvers family. Before the event was over Kara made her way out and headed to her office. Leo followed after her making his way through the crowd of people and down to Kara's desk.

He could see her sitting at her desk a picture in her hands as she looked upon a picture of Jeremiah. No doubt wishing she could see her father again. "Kara…" Kara's eyes rose she wasn't expecting Leo to be standing right in front of her. She set the picture down. "I heard about Jeremiah. I came to offer up sympathies." Leo glanced down toward his feet, this was harder than he imagined. Walking up to Kara, like this to tell her how sorry he was, he felt a knot in his stomach. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost hard to breathe. "Offer up my sympathies god I sound like an android."

Kara looked down at her hands covering up the photo. "No, you said it like someone who's afraid to confront the woman you said you loved. The woman who called you a villain."

He was afraid, yet he also could see how much pain Kara was in over the loss of her father. "You know I lost my mother when I was very young. And I…" The death of a parent was something that no child should have to endure and Kara shouldn't have had to go through this pain. Not this soon, her father had so many years ahead of him and it was all taken away in an instant. "I know that pales in comparison to the losses you've suffered, but I know it doesn't get any easier." For all the pain he'd caused her by the way he'd treated her and now this. "I'm sorry."

Kara let in a shaky breath. "Well thank you for saying that. That means a lot coming from you." She adjusted her glasses. She could see a glimpse of the man she love emerged and realized that she still hadn't gotten over him yet. He was still a part of her heart, her human heart and a part of her longed to have him by her side again.

Leo had a book in his hands and he handed it to Kara. "This helped me a lot with memories of my mother and other family difficulties." He had taken the book out of his brief case before he had come to CatCo in order to give to Kara. Building up the courage to tell her how sorry he was for her loss was difficult to muster.

Kara looked at the cover her thumb idly rubbing the edge of the book. "Well if it helped with Luthor family difficulties, I'm sure it will help me a lot." Her eyes rose up meeting Leo's and she let a small smile escape her lips. "Thank you." Perhaps he was coming around, perhaps he was rethinking his decisions. Leo gave a small smile back before he turned and left Kara alone.

* * *

_Leo was waiting patiently in the cabin, if he knew his brother he'd show up here. He had the cure to remove the Harun-El Superpowers in his hand. Moments later Lex emerged from the transmatter portal, he was on his knees panting. Leo slammed the syringe into Lex's neck, removing the Harun-El from him. "No more superpowers for you!" _

_Lex groaned painfully and covered his hand over his neck where Leo had injected him. He turned then and laughed softly, "Leo! What a surprise." _

"_What can I say, Lex? You've become predictable." Leo was dressed in a black trench coat and slowly he placed his one hand into his pocket. He could feel the cold metal of the gun and slowly gripped the handle._

_Lex lowered his hand from his neck and looked up at his brother. "I left the journal for you, paired it with the mural, hoping you would remember this place and show up when I needed you. You know, it just comes down to this, brother. You can only count on blood." He extended his hand out toward Leo, "Come on, give me a hand." Leo however pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it straight at Lex. Lex sighed. "Come on, Leo, this is no time for theatrics. We both know no matter how much you despise me, you're not ruthless enough to pull that trigger-" Lex was cut off as there were two loud bangs as the gun fired. He gasped as he felt the bullets hit him and he fell backward. He grunted looking down stunned and could see blood gushing out of his chest._

_Leo swallowed hard. "The world will never be a safe place with you in it." _

_Lex shook his head. "Oh, bravo! You did it, Leo. You killed me." He raised his bloody hand up showing his brother. He hissed. "You finally proved that I've been underestimating you all this time. But, when I'm gone, who will be left to be proud of you? What, your friends?" He spat and struggled toward the desk crawling up near the chair. He pressed a single button on the control panel and over the view screens images of Kara using her powers appeared. "The joke's on you. It's always been on you." Leo lowered the gun to his side his eyes glued onto the view screen. No, this… this couldn't be real. Kara couldn't be… she couldn't. Lex continued. "Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Jimmy, Alex, J'onn, Nia Nal, that little alien runt Brainy. Even your own mother. They've mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you. Every last one. Denial's a very powerful thing, isn't it? It's been standing right in front of you all this time. And you chose not to see it. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Your girlfriend, is Supergirl! I'm about to die, but at least I lived without ever being a fool. You're left with no one and nothing." He growled before he coughed and soon collapsed onto the floor._

_Leo pulled his eyes away from the screen. Why… why didn't you tell me Kara? Why? His eyes lowered to his brother's dead form. He pulled his coat off and pulled Lex's body up and carried him out and headed out in the forest near the cabin. He left Lex on the ground and went to the shed grabbing a shovel. His mind couldn't focus on what he'd seen. He was in shock, he didn't know how to feel other than the pain in his chest. The tightness in his throat. _

_He began to dig. He'd killed his own brother, he'd murdered him. Even Lex hadn't killed him, as horrible as he had been. He was utterly alone, no one on his side. Not Kara, or James, J'onn, Brainy, Nia, Alex. All of them had lied to him every day. Why did he even bother trying to have friends, find love? Everything he ever felt from relationships was pain, no one ever did anything sincerely. Not even Kara. Kara had her secrets, she couldn't even tell the man she said she loved the truth._

_Leo pushed the shovel into the pile of dirt that was next to the hole he had dug and then grabbed his brother and layed him into the hole. He looked down as his hands stained with blood and dirt and they began to shake. What had he done? He let out a shaky breath and his hands gripped the shovel again pushing the dirt back over Lex's body. _

* * *

"The brain anatomy of Patient 054 remains normal post-Non Nocere. The trial continues to exhibit positive results of Q-wave adoption." Leo stated as he was recording his notes on Project Non Nocere. He had a camera view of his patient, a man from the prison and so far things seemed to be under control. There was a lot they had to test however.

"Brava!" Leo turned as he heard his brother come from behind him. Lex continued. "You've always been so meticulous about your data collection." It was then that Leo's alarms began to sound and Lex raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Leo began to type a few things on his keyboard. "I use a Q-wave broadcast to remotely access patients' brain activity. It's being interrupted by an overlapping signal." How was that even possible?

"How could someone suppress Q-waves?" Lex asked as he looked at Leo's data on his computer.

Leo almost didn't believe what he was seeing as he investigated the signature that was interrupting his broadcast. "I recognize the signature of this interruption, it's Myriad." There was only one person who had access to Myriad and that was Supergirl. "Yesterday, I thought I had an honest conversation with Supergirl, and today I find out that she's using Myriad to interrupt my experiments?" He gritted his teeth, she was a hypocrite using Myriad when she would never let him use it. "The very device she told me was too dangerous for anyone to use."

"You saw Supergirl yesterday?" Lex asked and he saw his brother give a nod. He couldn't have his brother reconciling with Supergirl, he had to keep him angry. "I could always just go to the Fortress, if you told me where it was, and turn off Myriad before she interferes again."

"No, you'll set off the L-Protocol."

Lex smiled, "This is a new world. One where Luthors and Kryptonians work together. The fortress security won't be programmed to attack us."

"If she's using Myriad, I have to see it for myself." Leo walked toward Lex and extended his hand out toward his brother wanting his transmatter portal watch. "Besides, you at the fortress sounds apocalyptic."

"Well… then here you go." He placed the watch into Leo's hand and watched as his younger brother activated the portal and walked though to go into the fortress.

Being in the Fortress brought back a slew of memories, and the last time he was here things didn't end well. Sure enough there was no L-Protocol he would have been captured the moment he entered if there had been. His eyes soon rested upon Supergirl and she had Myriad with her. "You are using Myriad."

Kara turned, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

"Question is, what are you doing here, Supergirl?" He pointed toward Myriad. "I thought it was forbidden to use Myriad, apparently it's forbidden for anyone but you." Kara only thought he was trying to use Myriad for evil means. What made this an exception to her rule?

"There are people missing, dozens of them stuck in Obsidian's VR. I have to find them." Of course her reasons were justified, what made his goals different? Kara turned her back to Leo.

Leo shook his head. "There are other ways to find people, than Myriad." He raised his hand upward. "I can think of four off the top of my head, but you, you do what you want!"

Kara sighed before she whipped her head back toward Leo raising her voice. "What I'm doing is finding people your brother disappeared!"

"Do you have any proof that it was Lex?" Leo paused waiting for Kara to respond. "Humm, no? I didn't think so. You just return to your default position of blaming a Luthor. You did tell me you'd treat me like a villain."

"If you acted like one, yeah, I did say that." Kara's voice was firm. "And right now, you're trespassing, and I don't have time for this. You need to go." She backed away from Leo, she had to find those people. If that meant bad blood between Leo then so be it. She had to take the risk, people's lives depended on it.

"I'll leave when you stop using Myriad." Not like Leo could force her to stop and the odds of her listening to him were slim.

Kara shook her head. "That's not gonna happen." Why couldn't he understand that she had no other choice but to use Myriad? And here she thought he was coming around yesterday. What a weak and human heart she had.

"To think that I was sincere with you yesterday..." This was pointless and yet he always wanted to come back to her. Why was he always tied to her despite all she had done? "I guess you're used to being two-faced." He activated the portal on the watch and left Kara alone.

* * *

_Kara continued to text him as he was making his way back into town. "Are you still coming to game night?" _

_He texted back. "Yeah I'll be there soon. Got held up at L-Corp." He changed into a fresh pair of clothes throwing away his blood stained shirt and pants before changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. He walked into J'onn's place and as he entered his eyes rested upon his friends. Friends… they kept everything a secret from him._

_Kara was the first to speak, "Hey!" She grinned and raised her hands up in the air in victory at seeing Leo._

"_There he is!" Alex grinned._

_They were all positioned nearby playing a game, their faces filled with joy and huge smiles plastered on their faces. J'onn grinned. "James will be here soon and then the whole family will be together." _

_Brainy raised his wine glass in the air. "Huzzah!"_

_Kara stood up and went to meet Leo by the door. "Where've you been?"_

_Leo felt as though he was in a daze, and he knew right now he couldn't dwell on his feelings right now. He didn't know what or how to feel. He'd lost everyone in one fell swoop. All when the truth came out. He forced a smile and motioned to the paper bag he had in hand. "I didn't know what to bring so I brought red and white."_

_Kara grinned, "Yes! We could always use more wine." She greeted Leo with a kiss before making her way back over toward the group. _

_Leo set the wine aside where they had other bottles and made his way over to sit next to J'onn the only open spot at the moment._

"_Now that you're here, we can divide up and play Catch Phrase." J'onn suggested. _

_Kara sighed, "Yeah, J'onn is making us switch up the usual teams." She normally teamed up with Alex but Leo would always be her other choice._

"_My house, my rules." J'onn insisted._

_Kara motioned to Leo, "But, uh, you're with me, right?"_

"_Always." Leo forced another smile. At least he used to always be with her. Now, now he didn't know what to feel. Except feel the betrayal and the pain of Kara not trusting him with her secret. _

_Kara gave a firm nod, "Good. I'm gonna get some more wine." She stood up taking her glass with her and went to pour more wine. She'd put off telling Leo for way too long, the longer she put it aside the harder it became to tell him. She smiled at Alex as she came to stand next to her._

"_Hey, you're not upset that Brainy's just killing it over there with this game, right? Cause you know we're gonna take him down." _

_Kara nodded, "Uh we're gonna cream him."_

_Alex grinned, "Yeah."_

_Kara turned taking a look at Leo he was happy, she hadn't seen him at ease in such a long time. Of course Leo was good at pretending to be fine, it was a talented Luthor trait. Kara bit her lower lip. "But… no, I'm, uh… I'm worried about Leo. I have to tell him the truth. I can't keep it from him anymore." She had to tell him tonight, even though it pained her to reveal the truth she needed to tell him. No more lies. _

"_Leo's been through hell. We finally got to a place where it sort of feels a little normal again, so, I don't know maybe you just let him enjoy the evening before we take it away." Alex suggested, between all the drama with Lex, they all needed a night where they could enjoy themselves. It had been so stressful the last few days especially. _

_Kara nodded and sighed, "You're right. Not tonight." _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was a short chapter, so we have one more chapter folks! One more to cover the Season Finale and then set up our own season six. Next chapter I'm going to change some things around. It's exciting, we are soon going to be stepping out into the unknown soon. Will work with haste to finish the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo's eyes were glued to the floor as he was leaning against a table. After the prison riot and Non Nocere once again failing Leo realized all this was a mistake. He'd wasted all his time and effort on this just because he had been hurt. He didn't know how to deal with it and took this pointless crusade to fix humanity. He could hear the sound of Lex's footsteps as he walked into the room. "Peace at last. It took a bit of persuading, but the prisoners have been pacified and neutralized. They're ready for the next round." Leo stood up walking toward the servers and he ripped a module out and slammed it down onto the floor.

"Non Nocere is dead." He kicked the rest of the servers down and they crashed onto the floor. "It doesn't work." He growled. "It can't. It never could." He had deluded himself into believing that it could. "Pain is a necessary part of being human, of life. I was delusional to think that I could save people, or fix it." He walked toward his brother and stopped in front of him. "Humanity will always try to protect itself, to evolve. You can't stop that. You saw Steve, how helpless he was, all because of me." He pointed to himself.

Lex took a deep breath, "I was rooting for you, Leo. But, I have to agree. Humanity can't be fixed." Finally his brother had come to terms with this, now he could steer his brother to actually helping him and doing what was necessary. "They need to be controlled. Leviathan may be our biggest threat, but they were right about one thing. Humanity needs a firm hand to guide it. To lead it." He shook his head. "And not some arrogant alien. It needs to be human."

Leo watched his brother and he knew exactly what he meant, he wanted to lead. His brother was showing his true intentions now. "You mean, a Luthor. You."

"Think of all that we could accomplish together, if we just take our rightful place as humanity's saviors."

Leo laughed softly, "Saviors? You never change. This was always, all about you…" His brother just pretended to care, to be supportive all so he could use him again. It was never going to be different, it was always going to be like this. "…your megalomania. You… knew my plan wouldn't work, that it was doomed. You were counting on it. All so you could manipulate me into helping you rule humanity!"

Lex snapped and he took both of his hands grabbing Leo firmly by the collar he pulled hard yelling into his face. "How dare you! I gave you the world! Everything! I supported you! I sabotaged nothing, touched nothing! I set aside my own goals for you! Because you needed to see your little project fail with your own eyes! To know the true depravity of humanity! To know that my way was the only way!"

Leo grabbed Lex's hands and growled. "You're a monster. But that doesn't mean I have to be one, too." He pulled his brothers hands off of him and went to leave but he heard his brother yelling after him. Causing Leo to stop in his tracks.

"What are you going to do? Crawl back to that disgusting Kryptonian?! Why the hell do you insist on being with that alien!?" Lex snapped.

"You know I've hurt her… I've crushed her heart. I've constantly tried to tell myself that I hate her. I'm a fool, I am utterly in love with that woman. It just took me too long to realize how much I need her. I've never had anyone stand by my side like her. She's always been there… either as Supergirl or Kara. I pushed her away when I needed her there. She is the one thing in my life that is good and righteous in this world. I just never thought that they'd be the same person." His brother knew that truth would crush him, he knew of the abuse he'd suffered. Of the betrayal he'd experienced. "This woman is someone who's deep in my very soul. It always has been her and it always will be her. In the end I will always chose her because she is everything! I was just too blind to see it!" Leo walked away from his older brother leaving him standing in the lab. He had to set things right with Kara, but he didn't know if he could earn her forgiveness. It might be too late, after all he'd done he was scared that he had lost her. Lost her forever, if only he'd realized what he was doing sooner. He couldn't change that though, he had to struggle on with his mistakes.

* * *

Leo knocked on Kara's door and when she opened she backed away from the door. She didn't invite him in, yet she didn't turn him away either. Leo stepped in and shut the door behind him standing just inside her loft. She said nothing to him but crossed her arms and her eyes rested on Leo waiting for him to speak. "I have made a terrible mistake. I was hurt. I was so consumed by the pain that I… I thought I could get rid of the hurt. I thought that I knew better, that I could make the world a better place. But I was wrong." He paused swallowing thickly, there was nothing to do except explain and hope that Kara believed him. "That hurt took me down a dark, dark path, where I was blind to what I was really doing, to what I'd become. You were right. This whole time I became a villain, and then… I'm not looking for forgiveness. I know what I said and I know what I did, but I am… I am really hoping that you will believe me right now. Lex is working with Leviathan, and they are going to use Obsidian to do something terrible…using the system, that I made with my project. I didn't know I was helping them, but I did. And…now I want to help stop them, so…please. I want to help stop Lex and Leviathan."

Could she really trust Leo? She'd seen this before, one moment he was sincere and then next he lashed out. Still what choice did she have? The D.E.O was destroyed, Leviathan had Kryptonite and there was no way she'd be able to survive them. She'd told him that she'd be there for him but she doubted that he was genuine. She could at least hear him out. Kara pulled out a chair from the table. "Sit down." Leo let out a slow breath that was a step forward he sat down in the chair Kara quickly sent a text to Alex simply saying 911. This was an emergency, if Lex and Leviathan really were planning something tonight then they had to find a way to stop them.

Leo explained everything he knew, about his brother. How his work with Q-waves only assisted his brother in his plans of trying to kill Kara. Then Lex working with Leviathan, it felt good to explain everything he knew. He'd kept everything bottled up inside that he felt relief to finally tell Kara everything. "Thank you for letting me in Kara. It's been a year and I still haven't come to terms with what I did. Shot my brother… I mean, I thought I was protecting everyone but it really started all this—"

Kara cut him off her voice was firm and she extended her hand outward Leo shutting him down. "I don't want to talk about the past. All that matters now is the threat ahead of us and how we are going to stop it."

Leo gave a nod and cleared his throat, "Understood." She'd told him once that if he had turned around that she'd be there for him. He'd damaged his relationship, his trust with Kara. She didn't know if he'd turn on her a moment later. He'd given his condolences and then the very next day they argued about Myriad. He could do the same thing again here.

Leo jumped when Alex bust in the door with Nia and J'onn following right behind her. Leo jumped up onto his feet raising his hands up in the air as Alex pointed a gun at him and yelled. "Get down on the ground, now."

Kara immediately stepped in front of Leo. "No, Alex no."

"You texted 911!" Alex looked confused.

Kara sighed, "Not about him. He's here to help us stop Lex and Leviathan."

"Oh." Alex lowered her gun then.

Leo sighed and slowly lowered his hands; Alex Danvers was a woman he didn't want to get upset. He hadn't seen her since he broke up with Kara. Alex was protective of Kara and she would keep an eye on Leo. He'd hurt her sister too much and wasn't about to let him do so again or she'd hurt him.

After Alex put her weapon away Leo explained what he knew of Lex's plan which wasn't much. Lex kept things close to his chest. J'onn crossed his arms over his chest. "So Lex and Leviathan are planning something using the Obsidian Virtual reality platform?"

Leo nodded, "And my tech likely made that possible." More than likely it was guaranteed that Lex was using his work on Q-waves for his own projects. His brother wouldn't waste all of his time on his project if he wasn't going to gain something from it.

"That must be why Rama Khan went after the D.E.O's Kryptonite." Alex replied, if they had the Kryptonite then they could prevent Kara from interrupting their plans.

Nia sighed, "To keep Supergirl from interfering."

Kara was frustrated; they'd lost the D.E.O, now Leviathan had Kryptonite. She could handle Kryptonite; she's been dealing with the pain and effects of Kryptonite all her life. "Well the joke's on Rama Khan and his big dumb gladiator outfit, because I have already defeated him once."

J'onn cautioned Kara. "Don't be rash, Kara. He's tied to the Earth. Which means he can track your slightest movements. If you use your powers even once, he will sense them. And attack."

M'gann agreed with J'onn, now was not the time to react emotionally, they needed a plan. "With all that Kryptonite at his fingertips, he could kill you."

Kara extended her hands out toward J'onn, M'gann, Alex, and Nia. "You guys will protect me."

"Just like we protected the D.E.O?" Alex's words brought silence to the group. It was a crushing defeat, the D.E.O in a pile of rubble. Many of the agents were killed and they couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

Leo shook his head. "It's not checkmate." Everyone's eyes now focused on Leo. "Not yet. I haven't made Kara an anti-Kryptonite suit in this world. But I could." He looked toward Kara. "I just need to get you safely to my lab." If he could build Kara that suit then, they'd have a chance. A chance to fix things. Kara was more than capable of taking care of Leviathan if she had a fair fight.

"Your lab is across the city. And Kara can't use her powers." Alex didn't see how they were going to get her sister to Leo's lab undetected. Perhaps if it were closer then they'd have a chance.

J'onn rubbed his chin as he thought and raised his index finger up. "We could get her there. If we had the right distraction."

M'gann grinned and raised an eyebrow at J'onn. "Or the right decoys."

The Martian quickly shook his head. "No, no, no way! Absolutely not! I can tell those pants will chafe." All M'gann did was give J'onn a look and the Martian groaned, "Fine…" Before Leo knew it J'onn and M'gann transformed into Supergirl. Leo raised an eyebrow curiously, had they done this before? They were both looking in a mirror M'gann seemed pleased as she turned looking at her transformed self in the mirror. J'onn grimaced. "Ugh! I was right."

M'gann had a huge smile on her face. "I quite like it."

Nia was definitely amused and entertained by the scene of J'onn and M'gann looking exactly like Supergirl. You couldn't tell at all that they were fake. "This is just like the beginning of Deathly Hallows."

Kara frowned, "Moody and Hedwig died!"

M'gann sighed at hearing about Moody and Hedwig dying. Not realizing that these were characters and not real people. "You lost comrades in battle? My condolences."

"No, it's…" Kara began to explain but shook her head. "Never mind." Explaining that these two were actually fictional and not real would take more time than what they had. It'd also only serve to embarrass M'gann who was only trying to be comforting.

J'onn placed his hands on his hips. "Dreamer and I will draw Rama Khan out in Courtney Park. M'gann, Alex, you move across the rooftops to cover us."

"While they're distracting Leviathan, you and I will make our way to Luthor-Corp." Leo told Kara as they were rehashing the plan. They'd take the bus; no one would expect Supergirl to take a bus. They both needed to lay low. Everyone was in agreement over the plan, now hopefully there were no hiccups.

Alex took Kara's hand. "Come here, I have to show you something." Kara looked confused as Alex led her into her room in her loft and pulled the curtain closed. "Okay, stay right there." Alex soon revealed her new super suit, the black and green material materializing over Alex's body. Alex grinned as Kara's mouth dropped and then she began to scream in delight. "J'onn made it for me."

J'onn, M'gann, Nia, and Leo rushed in hearing Kara's scream and when J'onn pulled the curtain back everything was fine. No one was in any danger. Kara grinned. "She looks great!"

J'onn let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it was a scream of delight. Thank H'ronmeer."

"Well we should probably get going. Stay safe out there." Kara looked to her friends; she hoped that nothing would happen to any of them. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if anyone got hurt… or worse.

* * *

Kara was pacing in Leo's lab unable to sit still until she heard from someone about how the distraction went. Her not hearing back yet only gave her more unease. She should have been there, she shouldn't have let them do this alone.

Leo already had the suit building but calming Kara down was easier said than done. "The suit won't be ready for at least another few hours. But I'm doing everything in my power to speed it along."

Kara didn't respond to Leo but as soon as she heard Alex's voice she rushed toward her sister. "Hey."

"What happened?" Kara asked frantic.

"It's not just Rama Khan out there. There's three of them, each with a different element-bending power." Alex explained.

Leo only saw Alex but no one else. Had the others been hurt? "Where are the others?" Leo asked.

Alex took in a deep breath. "J'onn was injured. M'gann and Dreamer took him back to the tower."

Kara immediately felt guilty. "I should have been there, fighting alongside you, I'm sorry."

Alex gently placed her hands on Kara's arms giving them a soft squeeze. "Kara, it's okay. We all still have our ears." Her cell phone rang and Alex went to answer it. "Kelly, hey." There was silence as Kelly began to speak with Alex on the other side of the line.

Kara bit her lower lip before she used her super-hearing, spying in on Kelly and Alex's conversation. At hearing Kelly say that William was going after Eve Tessmacher her eyes widened. "William went after Eve alone?!"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "No super-hearing."

"Sorry." Kara frowned.

"Eve Tessmacher? She's back?" Leo exclaimed however Alex and Kara didn't respond to Leo. If Eve was back in this new world than she was a dangerous woman. Working with Lex once again, at least he didn't have Eve as his assistant this time around.

Alex gave a small nod as she talked over the phone. "Look, I'll get to you as soon as I can." She hung up then and Kara stepped up closer toward her sister.

"Hey, if this Eve is working with Lex, William has no idea the danger he's in. I… Alex, I have to do something. I can't just sit here. I have to help him, somehow." Kara never meant to get William involved in this situation but William was a reporter. He wanted the truth just as badly as she did.

Alex sighed and gently took her sister's hands in hers giving them a squeeze. "Okay, listen to me. Stop. I know how hard it is for you to sit on the sidelines. Okay, but Kelly and I, we will handle this. We will access Eve's files at Obsidian North and we'll see what she's up to. And if she has gotten to William, hey, we will find him. You just need to stay safe until Leo finishes your suit."

Kara sighed her eyes looking down on the ground before looking up at her sister. She was right, she had to wait even though she hated it. She hated putting people's lives at risk unnecessarily. "Alright, okay fine. But please, be careful."

Alex grinned, "You know me."

Kara nodded, "Yeah, exactly, that's what I'm worried about."

"Come on." Alex then pulled Kara in a hug. As the two sisters hugged Leo watched them. He never got a sibling he could count on like Alex and Kara did. Instead he was desperately trying to stop his brother from any horrible acts he attempted to do. Alex did settle Kara down, for now. How long that would last, well time would only tell.

Alex left Kara and Leo alone and Leo decided while building Kara's suit he should run some tracking codes. He had the tracker up in the Lex's transmatter portal watch active. His brother had yet to use it. His other computer was running programs on Eve. "Before I left Lex I placed a tracker in his transmatter portal watch. The moment he uses it we will know where he's headed. These other programs should be able to crack Eve's cipher in minutes. Talk about history repeating itself." Kara was standing beside Leo her arms crossed over her chest. Leo motioned toward the computer screen. "Tracking Lex down through Eve…it's just like Kaznia." The moment he said that Kara's eyes rolled and she walked away from Leo. Leo stood up. "Please, Kara, I'm sorry. Okay, I truly believed what I was doing was helping people."

Kara pursed her lips. "I told you I don't want to talk about the past."

He needed to try and earn Kara's forgiveness. "Oh, come on, you can scream at me if you'd like. I know I deserve it. I know now that working with Non Nocere was a mistake, that working with Lex—"

Kara cut Leo off her voice rising. "This isn't about Lex! This is about us! You didn't want to be with me, Leo! And this is about J'onn and Alex and all the other people that could have been killed today because they are on my team. Don't you understand that!?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I do, of course I do."

"No you don't." Kara snapped. One moment he was sincere and the next he was cutting her down. Telling her that she was two-faced. "You don't know what it's like to give your heart someone and they push you away. You have never understood what it means to share a secret identity with someone. How much danger that puts them in. You… you never even understood that I kept my identity from you because I wanted to protect you." She raised her hand up, "I know, I know that I hurt you by waiting so long to tell my truth. But what about all the ways you hurt me? You pretended to be my boyfriend for weeks. Just so you could manipulate me. You stole from me. You convinced me to steal for you. And then, then, you even…" Kara scoffed her head shaking. "You used Kryptonite on me. I made one mistake. One mistake that was only ever meant to protect you. And in return, all you did was hurt me in every way imaginable. All I wanted was to be with you." After constantly begging for forgiveness time after time Kara had become exhausted. She needed Leo to understand how she felt.

She was absolutely right. Everything she said was true, what made him think they could ever go back to the way things were? He'd lost her and he wasn't sure if he could ever gain that trust back. "I'm sorry." She deserved so much more but what else was he supposed to say. He was sorry for everything he'd done to her, wished he could take it all back but he couldn't. "You told me once that if I forgave you then you'd be there for me."

"I know you are sorry. But if you came to me looking for absolution, I can't give it to you. I thought you were genuine a few days ago, clearly I was wrong." Kara admitted how could he expect her to forgive him after all he'd done. He would only let her down once again, the moment she began to put her trust in him again.

Before he could say anything else his computer sounded an alert and he quickly went to the computer. "It's Eve's location."

"I'm going." Kara said firmly.

Leo shook his head. "No, Kara, your suit isn't ready yet." Leviathan would know the moment Kara used her powers and would come after her with Kryptonite.

"I don't care. Protecting people is what I do. You should know that by now."

"Then I'm going with you." Leo pressed, he wouldn't let Kara go alone. Not when there was a huge risk with Kryptonite involved. Kara removed her glasses and her Supergirl suit materialized over her body. Leo had his own transmatter portal watch and after punching in the coordinates of Eve's location Leo and Kara walked through. The moment they arrived on the other side they heard a gunshot. Supergirl rushed forward using her super speed she extended her cape out in front of William blocking the second gunshot. Supergirl used her cape knocking the gun out of Eve's hands and onto the ground.

Leo knelt and picked up the gun and pointed it Eve, Eve quickly raised her hands up while Supergirl opened William's shirt and examined the wound. "It's okay I've got you." William gritted his teeth groaning in pain from the gunshot wound. Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see if the bullet was still in William and thankfully it wasn't. "okay… the bullet went through and through but we still need to get you to a hospital."

Leo glanced back at Kara. "No, no, no, he's losing too much blood. There's no time."

Supergirl looked at the wound again, she had another option but it would definitely hurt. "Okay. I can cauterize it but it's gonna hurt."

William nodded. "Do it, do it."

"All right." Supergirl's eyes began to glow and soon a beam of her heat vision shot out and began to cauterize the wound.

William's eyes winded and he cried out painfully. "ahhh don't do it!"

By the time William had second thoughts Supergirl was already done. "Too late, too late. It's done. You okay?"

William took in a deep breath. "Yes, it just hurt."

"All right, what happened here?" At least he was safe for now, still he could have ended up getting himself killed.

William began to explain. "I was following a lead. Got jumped." He was panting his body still recovering from the pain from the gun shot and from Supergirl's heat vision. "Reporting 101 if you get kidnapped, you must be on the right track. Something Kara Danvers likes to say." At the mention of Kara William mind soon wondered if she could be in danger as well. "She was working the case with me. I need to make sure she is all right." William struggled attempting to stand up.

"Kara's fine. I spoke to her, she's in a safe place." Leo said and his words seemed to do the trick calming William down. Supergirl looked toward Leo he had helped protect her secret identity. Something that he had trouble accepting, he didn't have to do that. It was then that she began to hear a rumble and soon Leviathan appeared. As they appeared a shock-wave went out causing Eve to be thrown back into the wall losing conciseness. Leo braced himself and as he saw the three Leviathan members he was immediately worried for Kara's safely.

Supergirl stood up walking forward, "Get William and Eve out of here. I'll deal with this."

Leo stepped beside her. "Are you mad? They've got Kryptonite."

"Well, then you'd better get that suit here fast." Supergirl wasn't about to back down, she just hoped Leo had that suit ready in time.

Leo pulled his phone out and with a single button press he had Kara's Kryptonite suit on its away. "It's already on its way. And I'll call for back-up." Leo pocketed his phone and went to William helping him up onto his feet. Leo picked Eve up as well and took them both through the transmatter portal. When they made it through to the other side Leo sent an emergency text to Nia that Kara would need some help.

* * *

Leo placed Eve in Leo's lab while William was checked one last time before Leo sent him home to rest. Before long Kara, M'gann, and Nia arrived back at Leo's lab. Kelly and Alex soon afterward, they were calling a meeting and apparently the fight with Leviathan took an unexpected turn. Leo's suit had made it in time to shield Kara from the Kryptonite and when Kara destroyed Leviathan it seemed their problems were over. Well that was until they came back to life.

Nia sighed, "And that's when their bodies started to reform like out of a horror movie."

"Yeah, but that means…" Alex began.

Kelly frowned, "They're indestructible."

M'gann clarified. "Immortal."

Kara sighed, "This isn't about defeating them anymore. They want us to fight until we drop. So they can distract us from whatever Lex is planning."

Leo motioned to where Eve was. "Well, Eve will know what that is."

Kara gave a nod. "I'm gonna go find out." Kara walked into the adjacent room and stood next to the bed Eve was laying in. "Eve! Eve, can you hear me?"

Eve's eyes slowly opened and she jumped as Supergirl was standing over her. "Is the reporter okay?" She hadn't meant to kill someone again, she was left with no choice. Part of herself was glad the reporter was still alive but now, now Lex will kill her mother.

"Yes. He told us everything."

"Please understand…I was just trying to protect my Mom. Now Lex is gonna kill her." She had thought Lex was a good man trying to help her out of Leviathan's grasp. He only manipulated her, let her believe that he loved her. There was no way out, from Lex's hold. She couldn't save her mother, not from Leviathan or from Lex.

"I know you must feel like there's no way out. But it is when things feel their most hopeless that we have to dig down deep to do what's right. Otherwise the bad guys win. Help us, Eve. Help us fight. And I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and your Mom safe." Kara meant what she said, this Eve was different from the last one. She was put in what seemed an impossible situation and now Lex was taking advantage of that. It made her so angry that Lex was once again using people, using them like this. He needed to be stopped, she had to stop him once and for all and put him behind bars for good.

Eve eventually gave a firm nod but you could see in her eyes how scared she was. How much of a risk she was taking as she began to explain to Supergirl the plan. "Gemma Cooper is not who she says she is. Her real name is Gamemnae. She's a member of Leviathan, just like Rama Khan. Tonight they're planning to attack the Unity Festival. Once all four billion subscribers are inside…Gemma will kill them all."

"Thank you Eve. I promise you I will keep you and your mother safe." She gave her a reassuring smile before heading back to see the Super friends. "Once four billion are logged into the Unity Festival they're going to kill everyone."

Kelly's eyes widened and she went to one of Leo's computers. She could get in the back end of the program. "There's nearly a billion people logged into the Unity Fest already."

Alex suggested, "Can we shut down the system?"

"Or destroy it somehow?" M'gann added.

Leo sighed, "No." Everyone's eyes focused on him and he explained. "The Luthor power core has an indestructible fail safe."

"So, you're saying we need to convince potentially billions of people to log out of a virtual reality paradise of their own free will." Nia looked to Kara, "I hope you've got one of those classic hope speeches handy." They were going to need one of those and a miracle in order for 4 billion people to log out.

Kara scoffed she'd convinced people before but this was 4 billion. Four billion that wanted to be in a beautiful virtual reality where they could live all their dreams and desires out. "I mean, I've done it before but never on this level."

"If anyone can do it, it's you." Alex and Leo both said in unison. After realizing what had just happened they slowly looked at each other. Leo clearing his throat and cracking a smile.

Alex smiled lightly. "Jinx."

Everyone believed in her, that she could convince billions. Alex and Leo both knew her the best. "All right, so what do we do about Leviathan?"

"We'll fight till our last breath." Everyone turned seeing J'onn standing behind the Super friends and M'gann was the first to come by his side. She hooked an arm around him side hugging him.

"J'onn, are you sure?" M'gann only asked because he had been injured before. The moment she saw a smile appear on his face she knew he was fine. Fine enough to fight.

J'onn gave a nod. "With you by my side, 100%."

Nia placed her hands on her hips. "Well, we'll need to do something to draw Leviathan out."

"I'll send them a message." J'onn had a plan for Leviathan, he could easily draw them out. Insulting them would be the perfect way to draw them out.

Kara asked, "What are you going to say?"

J'onn only grinned, "Something to get their attention."

* * *

Leo grabbed the lenses for Kara taking the small box they were in and walked toward Kara that was sitting down in his lab. "Kelly, opened the back door into the festival. It should help protect you from the kill switch."

Kara took the lenses from Leo. "Hopefully we can get everyone out before Lex and Gemma hit it." Kara didn't seem to be as confident in her planned hope speech. What if she couldn't get through to the people?

"You will."

Kara looked up at Leo and gave a firm nod. "Let's do this." He believed in her, and Alex believed in her. Everyone did, they saw something she didn't right now. They knew Supergirl inspired hope, and believed in the greater good of people. She could do all these incredible things but it was her heart, her compassion for people that made her stand out. That made people want to do better. She placed the lenses in her eyes and went under and into the Obsidian VR.

Leo was at a nearby computer monitoring Kara and how many were logged into the Unity Festival. There was still a lot of people logged in. He soon heard Kara's voice in the ear piece, he could hear her when she wanted to communicate with him from inside the VR. "It's…it's not working. There are too many people, they feel connected to their loved ones, it's…it's spiritual. I have no idea how to break through to them."

"I think I can give you a way to talk to everyone at once." With a few more button presses Leo now gave Supergirl access to speak to all users at once. "Try now." They still had some time but it was only a matter of time before Leviathan hit the kill switch.

He thought he heard something coming from behind and as he turned he saw Andrea a rock of Kryptonite in one hand. "Andrea!" Andrea's eyes widened as Leo said her name, even with the mask on he still recognized her. "The medallion. You've been activated." He stepped in front of her.

Andrea pointed the Kryptonite at Leo. "If I don't kill Supergirl, they'll kill my father." The point was very sharp almost as sharp as a knife point, with enough force she could use it as a weapon to hurt anyone. Not just Supergirl.

Leo raised his hands up slowly. "Killing for them… going down this path, it won't keep him safe."

"How do you know?"

He was thankful the events from before crisis didn't happen. He'd hurt Andrea trying to get the medallion from her, used her. He needed to make amends, he needed to be who he was. He was tired of being used and manipulated, things needed to change. He had to do better. "Because I've been down it before. I have done terrible things to protect myself and the people I love." Leo sighed, "I pushed the woman I loved away. Every terrible thing I've done has never kept me safe from pain. It's just brought me a new kind of misery. And I moved further and further away from the person I was, until one day I woke up and I was utterly alone. I know you don't want to do this. You are a good person, Andrea." He stepped forward and Andrea pointed the point of the Kryptonite at Leo's throat. "If you want to get to Supergirl, you're gonna have to go through me." He could feel the sharp point of the Kryptonite against his throat and with one swift motion Andrea could kill him instantly. His eyes locked with Andreas. "I believe in you, I believe you'll do the right thing."

Andrea slowly lowered the Kryptonite and began to cry and Leo slowly took the rock from her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, its okay, it's okay. It's okay." Leo let out a slow breath, for a moment he wasn't sure if she'd actually attempt to hurt Supergirl. Thankfully she backed down.

"Thank you Leo…" Andrea slowly wiped away her tears. Sniffling she looked up at her long lost friend, he stopped her from doing something she wouldn't be able to take back.

Leo smiled, "Of course." Andrea then vanished back into the shadows disappearing and he let out a slow breath. He looked down at the rock of Kryptonite and grabbed a metal case and placed the Kryptonite in there. He'd have to take care of that later. It was then that Kara awoke from the VR and Leo smiled. "You did it." Before she could reply his computer sounded an alert.

"What's wrong?"

Leo grinned, "Its Lex. He used his transmatter portal watch. I know where he is Kara."

Kara grinned, "Well then let's go him." Leo grinned and using his own transmatter portal watch placed in the coordinates before they both stepped through. As they emerged on the other side and the portal disappeared Leo spotted Brainy on the floor of room they just came in. There were control panels around and it appeared to be some sort of lab or base of operations. For who or what he couldn't say. "Brainy!" Leo shouted however his eyes soon focused on another figure standing across the room. His eyes immediately focused on Lex.

"Well well, this is a surprise." He had some sort of tube in one hand and in other he had a gun pointed at Kara and Leo. Lex fired twice, Kara only reacted protectively standing in front of Leo. However Leo knew his brother, knew that bullets were pointless against Supergirl.

He franticly pushed his way in front of Kara. "Kara, wait!" Kara only realized after Leo got in front of her it only took a second for her to realize, for her to feel the effects of Kryptonite on her body. It was enough Kryptonite to slow her down, that she couldn't stop the bullets. The bullets were Kryptonite bullets. She cried out painfully and then she felt Leo fall back into her arms.

"Leo! Leo!" Blood was already gushing from the wounds in his chest. "No, no, no." Her hands quickly applying pressure to the wounds. Her eyes narrowed at Lex as she stood there with Leo in her arms.

Lex grinned, "Oh dear, you see I knew he placed the tracker which is why I had a second one made for my escape. It's a shame really you aren't fast enough to catch me and save him, save them both." He actived the portal on his other watch and stepped through leaving Supergirl, Leo, and Brainy. He could try and kill Supergirl now but first he need to get his brother out of the way, sadly this was necessary. Leo would only be an annoyance.

Leo gritted his teeth, "B-brainy first. Save Brainy first…" All he could feel was the pain and feel the blood as his hands clutched over his wounds. "It's… okay…Kara…" Was this the end? If it ended like this at least, at least he'd redeemed himself. Kara's blue eyes were filled with worry; he'd never seen her look like that. She was so worried, and he saw her eyes watering up, before everything went black.

* * *

Leo's eyes shot open and his body bolted up. His hands quickly clutched at his chest, there was no blood. What had happen? He was sure he had been shot. His eyes looked around at his surroundings then, how did he get in his office at Luthor-Corp? Where was Kara? Where was everyone? He stood up and headed toward the large windows in the Luthor-Corp building and as he stared out of the window he noticed that the sun was shrinking? It was becoming darker. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're dying." Leo turned sharply looking at who was behind him. Had he gone insane? It was himself but it wasn't him, no there was a hunk of glowing Kryptonite in his chest, his black hair was cut very short, a scar was over his face. He was dressed completely in black and his black jacket was open showing the Kryptonite clearly.

"Who are you?" Leo asked confused. "Where am I?"

Kryptonite Leo groaned, "You were shot. Or did you forget that?" He walked forward poking Leo in his chest. "Right here and here." He jabbed in two different spots. "You are lying in the hospital, doctors frantic to save you and this is your mind."

Leo ran a hand through his hair. "So what… this is my mind? My office? And who are you exactly?"

"I don't make the rules here. Your mind just processed this into something you can comprehend." He frowned then. "Shame really it all started here and it will end here. It began with Kara and it ended with Kara."

"What? You're telling me that I'm really going to die?" Leo began to panic, he'd gotten shot by Lex and Kara never forgave him.

Another voice soon sounded and Leo looked toward the door. "Stop! You're making him panic!"

Kryptonite Leo gritted his teeth. "Well obviously I don't want to die either but the odds of him surviving are slim!" His head snapping toward the newcomer only to find yet again another Leo well actually there were two Leo's. They both had long hair however one had his hair neatly pulled back into a pony tail, he was wearing a clean white suit while the second Leo had very long shaggy hair. He was dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Who's that?!" Leo pointed toward the other two Leo's.

The one dressed in white smile. "Sorry, I might as well introduce us all." He pointed toward Kryptonite Leo, "This is Wrath." He placed his hand against the other Leo with long hair. "This is Fear and I am Merry. We all represent parts of your personality and together we make you. Right now you are dying Leo but you need to hang on, because none of us want to die. If you die, we all die."

Fear sat down on Leo's desk crossing his leg's Indian style and began to rock slowly, his hands shaking. "It's too late… even Kara hasn't forgiven us. We let…"

Wrath snarled. "We let out brother get the best of us!"

Merry shook his head. "It's not too late."

Leo rubbed his eyes, he'd completely lost it. "You act like I have a choice in surviving or not. Perhaps my luck has just run out?" He'd made too many mistakes.

Wrath snorted. "You do have a choice and that's to fight Leo!"

Merry nodded, "He's right. So what if we've made mistakes, we're better than that."

Wrath nodded. "You bet we are! We don't give up. Or have you forgotten." He placed his hand over Leo's shoulder. "Remember our science project, a volcano. Lillian threw it away the night before it was due, said we could do better. Told us it was pathetic. What'd we do? We scrounged together a project last second and managed to get a passing grade. We don't give up no matter what the Luthors have done to us, we need get up. We need to wake up. Wake up Leo!"

Fear raised his eyes toward Leo, "Wake up Leo!"

"Wake up!" Merry shouted.

Leo's eyes jolted open he soon felt someone take his hand. "It's okay, you're alright." Kara said trying to sooth him.

Leo sighed his head resting back against the pillow. "I'm not dead?" He raised his hand up rubbing the temples of his head. "Where am I?"

Kara smiled softly, "No, you're not. National City Hospital. I can't believe you stepped in front like that. Taking those bullets for me. For a moment I thought… I thought you weren't going to come back." She had her hands folded in front of her. He never let her down, she thought he wasn't genuine in wanting to make amends but she was wrong.

"Kara, there was no other choice to make. I couldn't let you get hurt, not after all I'd done to hurt you." Leo's mind then remembered the Unity Festival. "Is everyone safe? How's Brainy?!"

Kara smiled, "Well not a single person's using Obsidian Platinum. Leviathan has disappeared." Her smile faded however, "Brainy… Brainy's in a coma, Nia is by his side but we don't know when he'll wake up. Or if he will wake up."

Leo sighed. "Well at least we have one victory. Brainy is strong he'll make it."

"I hope your right."

"You know you were right." Leo began causing Kara to look at Leo confused. He began to explain. "I hurt you, countless times. I know you didn't want to tell me who you really were because you didn't want me to get hurt. But I did get hurt. I did what I always do when people hurt me. I… built a wall and I suffocated behind it. Makes it very difficult to see things from other people's point of view. But I see yours now. And I am very sorry it took me so long."

"You know, when you showed up at my door this morning I…I didn't want to let you in. And I kept waiting for you to let me down. But at every turn you came through. Building that suit. Protecting my identity, supporting me. You even got shot protecting me. I wasn't ready to accept your apology." Kara smiled lightly, "But maybe, maybe I am now." Her eyes glance downward before resting on Leo's eyes. "We can't go back to the way things were, but we can start over." They couldn't go back to being lovers but she was willing to give Leo another chance. Perhaps one day they could be close friends again.

"Friends?" Leo asked, he extended his hand out toward Kara.

Kara gave a nod. "Yes, friends." Kara took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Leo smiled. "Okay, what now?"

"Well, there's still one bad guy left to catch." Kara raised her index finger up. "But you need rest, and when you're healthy again…"

Leo grinned. "We'll take my brother down." He let out a slow breath leaning back in the hospital bed. "As for resting I can use that." He felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him and he knew that he had to make better decisions. Too many times he'd blamed the Luthors or others for his mistakes. Not anymore, things had to change and he knew he had to be better. Leo knew he had the capability to be good, that he had been good in the past. He just needed to stick with it. Kara left him alone in his hospital room to rest and made her way home.

Even though Lex had gotten away it was only a matter of time before they stopped him. Kara didn't get very far when she saw out in the sky what looked like some sort of aircraft. It was falling fast to the ground. Kara yanked her glasses off when she made her way down a side alley way. Her Supergirl suit materializing over her body and she took off in flight. She was there in moments beside the aircraft. It was small, room enough for only a few passengers, it was silver with armor plating surrounding it. Two small high powered engines were beneath each of the wings.

Supergirl made her way underneath the plane her hands digging into the armor plating and after getting a firm grip on the plane she began to guide it downward. She struggled getting the plane to slow down but her feet soon landed on the ground and with a grunt set the aircraft down. Kara went toward the passenger door and pried it off before she poked her head inside. She saw two figures both unconscious, both bleeding. One was young man he had blonde hair and a beard. One of his arms looked as though part of it had been ripped off below the elbow. The second was a dark haired woman, her injures didn't seem as severe. It was clear both of them had been in a fight with someone. She was bleeding as well but she had deep cuts along her body and face. Who were these strangers? Where did they even come from? Her questions would be answered later, right now they needed her help.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So I did drop in those two strangers on a plane, who they are will be revealed later. So what to expect for Season 6, expect William to be around. William is a very nice guy so Kara will be giving him a chance. Kara and Leo have come to terms but they are in an awkward stage, they're not really friends again but they've patched things up. I'm going to start naming chapters now to sort of differentiate Season 5 vs. my own Season 6. A small change. For now I'm going to take a small break, then work on an outline of what I want to happen and better plan things before the first chapter comes out.


	15. Chapter 15: The Paragon of Justice

Leo's finger hovered over the trigger of his specialized energy rifle. Green eyes focusing through the scope, his breathing steady and slow as he took aim upon his attended target. The figure was at least 6 ft tall, rippling muscles visible along his arms and at the moment he looked completely human. "Now." He whispered through the mic and simultaneously two energy beams shot out hitting the man. Leo hit him in his legs and the second shot hit him cleanly in the back causing him to collapse on the ground. He rose up onto his feet, "Move in slowly." His fingers smoothly collapsed his weapon into its secondary form, a shotgun.

Leo steadily walked his boots crunching the ground as he made his way through the small forest just outside National City. He raised the weapon up toward the body of the target nearing him carefully. Two hits wouldn't incapacitate him and Leo was right to assume such for an instant later the man lashed out. His body spinning around and swiping at Leo with his sharp claws. The man's body transforming into a wolf-like creature in a mere few seconds. Leo hissed his finger squeezing the trigger but his aim was off missing just inches. Leo yelled out as claws slid against his arm, leaving deep wounds.

Leo brought up his left arm, the gauntlet activating a small force field blocking the second swipe. The wolf-man spat snarling toward Leo however his snarls were cut short as metal wires wrapped around the wolf-man from behind and yanked him from Leo before electricity sparked. The wire's sending shocks throughout the wolf-man's body. Leo lowered his hand as the electricity stopped and the wolf-man lay still groaning painfully, smoke rising from his body. "Took you long enough, Marvin."

The robot's red-orange eyes glowed brightly; he had a metal grate for his mouth. He stood at 6 ft tall; the black armor plating on the robot's body was distressed. He wasn't shiny or new, he had been built some years ago. His hands held an energy rifle and the wires were still attached to the robot's left wrist. "Mr. Luthor you seemed to be handling the situation. I only stepped in when it was necessary to acquire the target." Marvin tilled his head to the side the red-orange eyes looking down at the wolf man. "Congratulations meat bag! You have been captured! Mr. Luthor will see you now."

Leo's eyes focused on the wolf-man. "You don't belong here."

"Neither do you." The wolf began to chuckle.

"You attacked the ship, trying to destroy it and then got sucked in the portal bringing you here. You failed, you won't kill them." Leo began to adjust the settings on the energy rifle setting the max stun setting.

"You have become an annoyance that won't die Mr. Luthor. You will die, you're only delaying the inevitable." Leo fired his weapon hitting him squarely in the chest and he lost consciousness.

Marvin's head snapped up toward Leo you could tell how shocked the robot was just by his movements. "You're keeping him alive?! That is a very bad idea, do you want to know the probability that he will try and kill you? It's 98%, the odds are not in your favor Mr. Luthor."

Leo sighed, "Yes, we're keeping him alive. For now, right now we have more pressing matters. Cuff him." He raised his left arm up pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet, scanning the area of National City. His lips turned into a frown as the gauntlet brought up two small red dots against a map of National City. "We're heading to the Tower. That's where they are."

* * *

J'onn was carrying one of the injured passengers Kara had found and Kara had the other. They took them up in the Tower for a number of reasons. They didn't know who or what these passengers were. The plane they were in was definitely not commercial, and it appeared very futuristic. If they had the choice they'd take them to the D.E.O. That was no longer an option, something in her gut told her bringing them here and having Alex help them was their best bet. Kara set the young woman on a gurney and J'onn set the young man beside her on another one. J'onn had some medical equipment but he wasn't as fully supplied as the D.E.O. "Alex can you do something to help them?"

Alex frowned. "Possibly but their injuries are very severe. Looks like they were fighting someone." Her hand grabbed a syringe and after filling it went to press the needle in the young man's arm only for the needle to snap. Alex's eyes winded, she knew only one reason why that would happen. They were Kryptonian like Kara and Clark.

"Are they Kryptonian?" J'onn raised a single eyebrow however his question was soon answered as a voice came from behind.

"They are." Leo was standing by the entrance leading into the Tower and as Kara's eyes fixed upon Leo, Leo swallowed thickly. He was Leo but not her Leo. Not the Leo she left in the hospital moments ago. No this Leo was older, streaks of grey hair spotted throughout his thick black hair. Leo touched the side of his ear. "Marvin, get up here and land on the balcony." Leo had his energy rifle hooked onto his back; he was dressed in a black trench coat. "I'll explain but right now we need to help them." He rushed toward the two young Kryptonians hovering briefly over each as his eyes scanned their injuries. His jaw tightened, seeing them broken was the last thing he needed to see. They were too young for this, to experience loss and ripped limbs.

Alex was the first to snap out of her shock at seeing another Leo, after everything she'd seen there was little that should surprise her. Yet here she was again, dealing with time travel. "We don't have any sun lamps. All of them are buried under a pile of rubble where the D.E.O stood." A moment later Marvin appeared on the balcony with his prisoner tossed over his shoulder. J'onn, Kara, and Alex jumped in shock, Alex was the first to attempt to get a weapon but before any of them could Leo stepped in front of the robot.

"It's alright." Leo assured them, Leo pointed over toward the side. "Set him down and come over here." Marvin set their prisoner down onto the ground and stood in front of Leo. Leo went around the robot and opened the back panel before sliding out a glowing orb. "You'll lose flight capability but I'll put it back in as soon as they've healed." He set the power core between the two gurneys and Kara could feel the effects of yellow sun energy. Leo's eyes bouncing between the two injured Kryptonians and soon their injuries began to heal and Leo let out a sigh of relief. Their wounds closing as they absorbed the sunlight. His hand running through his hair before finally turning to look at Alex, J'onn, and Kara.

"What is going on? Are you from the future?" Kara asked. Why had he even come here? Why had these two young Kryptonians dropped in National City? And Leo has a robot? He seemed different, more collected. As Kara looked toward Leo she saw the way he looked at her, and it was a look she had not seen in months. She still cared about him, and seeing an older Leo look at her with such affection made her miss the times she had with him.

A small smile appeared on his lips his eyes eventually cast downward before he finally began to speak. "I'm from the future and I apologize. This was an accident." Before looking back up, focusing on the three that stood before him. "We weren't supposed to be in this time period, they were to come home however they were attacked by him." Leo motioned to their prisoner who was still unconscious. "Their plane crashed here in this timeline. He got sucked through the time portal. I went after them when they didn't show back up."

Alex nodded slowly trying to understand everything Leo was saying. "Okay, so you weren't supposed to come here. Well who exactly are these Kryptonians I thought Kara and Clark were the only ones who survived."

Leo cleared his throat. "You're right they aren't Kryptonian, well not fully, they're half human."

Kara locked eyes with Leo. "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying they are your children Kara. And mine." Alex blinked her mouth dropped not expecting this revelation. Children with Leo? She ended up being with Leo in the future? Kara's eyes went to look at her two grown future children. Oh boy, this was unexpected. They had just started to repair their friendship and now she was reeling with the fact that they ended up happily together.

Marvin, the robot, clearly emptied his thoughts. "Yes, yes, married and with beautiful meat bag children."

"What's with the robot? I mean is he normal?" Alex pointed toward Marvin clearly unsure of the sate of this robot. She didn't trust robots, if Hollywood taught them anything it was not to trust robots. Or clones, they'd just end up taking over the world.

Leo sighed but Marvin answered instead. "I shall let you know I have not been damaged meat bag. I am in perfect working order."

"Meat bag?" Alex seemed offended by the statement but all the robot did was tilt his metal head to the side slightly his eyes keeping their steady glow.

He explained as a matter of fact. "Yes how else would you describe you humans? You are fleshly and filled with sloshy liquid and are squishy. I have no idea how you humans can stand it." Marvin seemed to shudder at the thought of humans being filled with nothing but gross liquid and other material.

"Don't mind Marvin, he tends to say whatever comes into his head. As far as the meat bag term well he calls everyone that." Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "Marvin, take our guest downstairs."

"May we please kill him Mr. Luthor?"

Leo shook his head. "No… yes I know I've taken your opinion into account."

Marvin let out an audible groan and lifted the cuffed prisoner up on his shoulder. He began to complain as he exited and headed down taking the elevator to the lower floor. "If you end up dying Mr. Luthor don't blame me. But what do I know, I'm just a robot. Apparently my circuits and logic aren't worth consideration. It'd be sad really, you are a wonderful meat bag Mr. Luthor."

Leo's eyes rested on Kara, "I know right now we aren't close. We were, but I made a lot of mistakes. Time and destiny, are a funny thing Kara, nothing is written in stone. Things can change in an instant and some things…" A pain held his eyes his voice was low as he spoke. Leo's joy, his hope, was gone. "…some things you can't change, no matter how hard you try."

Kara didn't know what it was but, he was holding something back. This future Leo didn't want to tell her something, and deep in her gut she feared the truth. "There's always hope."

Leo shook his head. "The world doesn't have much hope."

* * *

Back in National City Hospital a younger Leo was comfortably resting. He was finally able to get some much needed rest when he suddenly awoke. The feeling of someone beside him jolted him awake from his deep sleep. His hospital room was dark but he could see a figure standing next to the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

A low but deep voice emerged and Leo could make out the figure's features. He was a very large man, and was wearing some type of cape, armor along his body. He had thick sideburns and hair along the sides of his face and his hair were thin strips. Three strips of hair formed a point almost like an arrow head in the center and two other strips of hair along each side of his head. "I am Mar Novu, the Monitor."

"You're supposed to be dead. Lex told me, Kara told me. How are you even here?" Was this a dream or were the pain meds messing with his head? Either was highly likely but this seemed way too real.

"Before I died I used my power to travel forward in time to tell you something of great importance. You are the Paragon of Justice, Leo Luthor. After all of the pain and betrayal you've faced you want nothing more than to see justice fulfilled in the world. It is your duty to bring together powerful allies, for you face a threat even greater than the Crisis."

Building a team? Paragon of Justice? He was no hero, why did this Mar Novu insist he was something he was not. He was just a CEO with a love for a Kryptionian. "What? Paragon of Justice? You want me to build a Superhero team to fight something in future? Something that's coming? The pain meds must have really put me over the edge." Leo rubbed the temples on his head. "Why should I believe you, you brought back my insane brother?!"

The Monitor began to explain. "Lex Luthor had his part to play. You doubt your capability of what you can become, even if you do come from a family with no honor you are a hero Leo. Do not deny who you are and do not underestimate this coming threat. John Diggle will come to see you, I insist that you listen to him. There is one more matter I shall leave you with… Kara Zor-El's density is not with you Leo Luthor. You must let her go or she will die."

"John Diggle?" Leo's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kara dying, Leo immediately denied it. How would being with Kara even affect her that way. No, no this man didn't know anything. He was wrong. "You're telling me that Kara and I aren't supposed to be together?! You want me to let her go? I will not let Kara go, there's no way any of this is true. Don't come here and toy with my emotions!" Not when he had just gotten Kara's trust back, not when was convinced he would win her love back.

"You shall see the truth Leo Luthor. Heed my warnings or suffer the consequences." The Monitor then vanished, a bright light encompassing his body and Leo was left alone. He leaned his head back against the pillow. There was no way any of this was true, why would John Diggle come to see him? Of all the people, John Diggle had no reason to come to see Leo Luthor. Letting Kara go, he couldn't. Not Kara, not again. He'd almost lost her entirely before this. Everything would be fine, either the Monitor was wrong or Leo had too much pain medication in his system. He closed his eyes again, everything will be fine in the morning.

* * *

Alex, J'onn and Kara were standing on one side of the room their eyes glancing back to Leo ever so often. "I mean, I believe him. If he truly was going to do any harm he would have. I'm not so sure about that robot though…" Kara gently bit her lip.

Alex nodded. "Yeah that robot is strange."

"I'll go keep an eye on it. Besides we have no idea who or what the prisoner is that Leo has." J'onn gave a firm nod before heading down to the next floor to keep an eye on the Marvin and the prisoner.

"So, apparently you are married with future Leo and have two children." Kara's eyes veered back to her sister she clearly didn't know how or what to feel. It wasn't everyday you got to meet or rather see your future children and husband. She wasn't sure if Leo and her could gain their relationship back to what it was, and now she was seeing that fulfilled.

"I don't know what to think. We just started getting back to a good place and now… now I see there's a possibility that we could gain that back. Something's off, he's not telling me everything. I'm going to go try and talk with him again. Maybe… maybe I can get him to open up. Why don't you go check on J'onn."

"Right, well if you need anything come and get me. If that robot calls me a meat bag again I'm going to recycle him. I don't care if Leo says he calls everyone that." Alex left Kara and Leo alone to talk. Currently their future children were still unconscious but the energy from the sun was steadily healing their wounds.

Leo had his arms crossed over his chest standing protectively nearby his kids. His eyes were glued on the two not wanting to leave them, or take his eyes off them for long. He heard Kara's footsteps and soon she stood next to him. "So, we had kids. What are they like?"

A small smile appeared on his lips and it slowly turned into a frown. "We did. Honestly, it's probably one of the most difficult things we've done. It's like living with part of your heart outside your body. Normal kids are difficult but, we have kids with powers and all the emotions with it. Definitely an adventure." He paused before motioning to the young man. "That's Jeremiah, he's always wanted to be normal. For the longest time he's lived with a power dampening chip until well his sister dragged him along and they've crime fighting ever since. He's got your big heart." His eyes then settled onto the older girl. "Then we have Alura and she's always wanted to be a Superhero like you. Ever since she was young, she's impulsive, strong; she's got a fire in her that will never be put out. We have two others but they're not here. Harvey and Lena."

Kara smiled warmly, seeing Leo as a protective father was heartwarming. He truly did love and care for his children and she got to see the man she admired. Hearing about her children only made her heart glow, they seemed precious and she did want to meet them officially when they woke up. "Sounds like we've had quite an adventure. Why do I get the feeling that you aren't me everything?"

Leo swallowed hard gritting his teeth. "Because Kara, it's not easy for me to tell you. I don't know if I should… tell you." His eyes cast downward his fists clenching tightly. He felt Kara's hand wrap around his fist carefully holding it. He let out a shaky breath. "You died. There was nothing I could do to stop it, to… save you. In a matter of moments you were gone, I never felt so powerless…I remember every moment, every word you said to me. You told me that it was going to be fine…" He took a deep breath his one hand clearing away a few tears on his face. "I knew you didn't regret the choice you made that day… you made the right call but I lost a part of myself that day. How am I supposed to move on without you? I am desperately trying to keep our family safe… I can't bear to lose anyone else and yet you're here next to me and all I can think about is the day I lost you and how much…how much I miss you." Leo began to sob, he hadn't had any chance to grieve all he could do was try and be the pillar of their family. To keep everyone together and now Jeremiah and Alura were injured and he felt the complete weight of everything on his shoulders break. Seeing a young and happy Kara was the breaking point he couldn't hold it all in anymore. He felt Kara's arms wrap around him drawing him into a tight hug and his head buried into her shoulder. What words could Kara possibly say about this? There was nothing to say, the only thing she could do was to let Leo cry, let him grieve, her death. It was haunting to even think those thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16: The Danvers-Luthor Family

_Leo had jumped in his Lexosuit and flew as fast as he could toward the center of where the fighting had taken place. He landed with a thud and emerged from the Lexosuit. "Kara! Kara!" He ran toward the blonde who was collapsed on the ground. "Ida, give me a scan of Kara's condition!" Leo franticly asked his A.I._

_However the A.I's response was grim the Irish voice was filled with sadness. "Mr. Luthor, internal bleeding, broken bones, her organs are failing."_

_Leo knelt next to Kara and slowly pulled her up into his arms. "Kara." He swallowed hard as he looked down at her broken body, she had been beaten, bleeding and bruised. Her super suit ripped and torn. His hand pressed firmly against one of the open wounds, desperately attempting to stop the bleeding. Kara's eyes opened slightly and she smiled weakly. "Leo…" She barely spoke. "Are they safe…"_

_Leo nodded, "They're safe… you and Clark saved everyone. Save your strength… you're going to be fine. You just… just need to hang on Kara." _

"_It's… too late, Leo." Kara struggled and began to cough blood coming up out of her mouth._

_Leo shook his head. "No, Kara… don't say that." Tears were dripping down from his eyes. The coughing soon stopped and her eyes soon began to close. "Kara! Stay with me! You can't, you can't leave like this!" His hand cupped the side of her cheek. "Please." Leo began to beg but Kara's body went limp. "No… dammit no. Kara, wake up!" Not like this she couldn't be gone. She couldn't, the sun could heal her she was probably fine. "Ida! Give me Kara's condition!"_

"_She's gone, Mr. Luthor." Leo gripped Kara's limp body tightly against his own and began to sob. "No… please Kara… please wake up… please come back. It can't end like this." Leo's tears falling onto her lifeless body._

Leo awoke with a jot his hand clenched his chest as he began gasping for air. He felt Marvin standing over him and to be honest he didn't hear the robot the first few times. His teeth clenched his one hand grasping toward the robot's arm. "Mr. Luthor, breathe just relax. You're having an anxiety attack." Dammit of course he knew that, he hadn't remembered falling asleep but he had been exhausted and it was the first time in weeks where he actually got some sleep. He gasped eventually calming himself down panting for breath, sweat dripping from his brow before he stood up. "I was going to ask if you'd slept well but apparently not."

"I don't sleep well anymore…" Leo replied slowly and wiped his brow. He was plagued by nightmares or memories of Kara's death. He didn't know when or if he'd ever be able to sleep soundly again. Before he could reply he could hear a yell, it sounded like a male's voice. It took a moment for him to distinguish what the yell was but he soon recognized it. They were yelling his name.

"Luthor! Where are you Luthor! Luthor!" It was none other than their prisoner yelling at the top of his lungs.

Leo tilted his head toward Marvin. "Weren't you supposed to be watching the prisoner?"

Marvin gave a nod. "Yes, but Mrs. Danvers-Luthor said I could take a break. Humm well she isn't Mrs. Danvers-Luthor yet but my programming requires that I listen to her." Leo sighed and began to head down to the lower level to see their prisoner. Well he couldn't fault Marvin for listening to Kara. He was just doing what he was programmed to do and he was in fact supposed to listen to Kara. He headed down to the lower level to find his prisoner.

Kara was there already her arms crossed across her chest. Leo's prisoner smirked flashing his fangs. "While I do enjoy chatting with you I require your husband's presence. You're so young and vibrant."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What are you?"

Leo came in standing beside Kara. "He's nothing but a snake, just a pawn in a larger game."

"Mr. Luthor you have become an annoyance that just won't die. I request to be released immediately and if you're lucky I won't make your death as painful as I could." The wolf man didn't seem concerned that he had been captured. In fact he treated it as something temporary.

"As touching as that offer is, I'd have to decline."

"You are fool!" He snarled and spat. "You better start praying to your gods to save you. Nothing can save you now. Not you're Justice League or your Kryptonians there is no escape. There is no hope! He will destroy you all, any who resist with be bled dry. You will beg to die."

"How dare you! You disgusting meat bag! One world from Mr. Luthor and I shall rip you limb from limb!" Marvin was the first to come to Leo's defense as sweet as the thought was, it wasn't necessary.

Leo extended his hand out toward the robot to silence him. "Draven, that's not going to happen." He pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and removed a small cylinder. It was in fact a futuristic syringe filled with just enough to put Draven unconscious.

"It's a shame I wasn't the one to kill your wife. Don't worry in due time your whole family will be dead…" Before Draven could speak another word Leo gripped Draven by the collar of his shirt his eyes hardened.

"Don't you dare speak about my family again! Your master will fail and you will forever rot in a prison!" He slammed the syringe in his neck and within moments Draven was unconscious. Leo let his grip go on him and turned to look at Kara.

"How exactly do I die?" Kara asked the words were strange coming out of her mouth but if she knew how now perhaps she could prevent it.

"Kara… I've already told you more than I should. Changing the future isn't easy, one wrong misstep and everything could come crashing down." Leo sighed he wanted to tell her. He would give anything to change her fate but he'd almost lost Alura and Jeremiah when they attempted to save her and they almost died.

"I understand that but if there's a chance to change things maybe we should. It couldn't hurt to know the details." Before Leo could respond Leo heard someone call out, "Dad!"

Leo's eyes widened. "Kara, could you stay here for moment. I just need a moment alone with Alura and then…then you can meet her. Marvin, stay here." Leo stated before headed back up to where Alura and Jeremiah were resting. The moment his eyes rested upon his daughter standing beside Jeremiah's bed his eyes softened. "Dad, why are we in the Tower? I don't remember much except carrying Jeremiah away and getting into the ship and I lost consciousness." Leo hugged Alura tightly and she wrapped her arms around her father her head burying into his neck. "It's all my fault… he's broken and I-I couldn't stop it from happening. We couldn't beat him… we tried and failed again."

"He'll be fine, your brother is alive and so are you. I know Doomsday is a monster you two were not prepared to fight." Leo sighed softly. He was glad they were just alive, he couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"If we hadn't gotten involved in the first place mom wouldn't have to come save us. I thought we had him, for brief moment I thought that we were going to kill him and then he was just enraged and next thing in knew he…." She sobbed. "He tore off Jeremiah's arm and it took everything I had to get us to safety. If only I stronger then this wouldn't have happened. What good are my powers if I can't even save my mom!"

"Alura, you are a very strong woman. You got your brother to safety. I miss her too and I wish that I can have her back. Sometimes you can't save everyone. Your mother knew exactly what she was doing when she went to go fight. She knew the risks, we both knew the risks. She fought for the people she loved. For her family for her friends. If you really believe that your powers are what makes you a hero then you haven't paid attention to what your mother stood for. It wasn't her powers that made her a hero. Your uncle and your mother strove to be a symbol to people. They inspired people, and yes right now there isn't a lot of hope but she proud of you. I know your hurt and I feel that too, I miss her so much. She's always with you, right in your heart. You remember every memory, every feeling and you hold onto that tightly. Never forget who you are, never forget what she stood for. I lost your mother I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you. I love you so much and I am so proud that you are my daughter. You are so strong Alura, you are beautiful, strong young woman. I see a fire in you and I know that you will survive no matter what the world throws at you." Alura slowly pulled back looking at her father and nodded sniffling before she slowly began to clean her tears away from her face using her sleeve. "Draven, followed you two into the past and attempted to kill you, he fired on your ship while you were making the jump back home. You crashed into the past. Your mother is downstairs but this is years before we were married. She would like to meet you." All Leo had to do was mention Kara and she quickly turned using her x-ray vision to find out where her mother was. She found her instantly standing in a room one level down, she made her way with haste downstairs with Leo following after her.

Kara had decided on asking the robot questions the Leo didn't want to answer. She had to know, "Marvin…" The robot tilted his head toward Kara. "How did I die?"

The robot was frozen as he seemed to be considering his options. "Mr. Luthor informed me that I was to under no circumstances was I to reveal any information about the future. However, there is a directive that I listen to your order Mrs. Luthor. Upon analysis I am required to follow the higher authority. Mrs. Luthor, you died in a battle with an alien being, which we referred to as Doomsday, Superman and Doomsday died as well in the battle."

Kara was stunned, "Clark? Clark died too?! What else happened? Is there a way to prevent it? Maybe some weapon?"

Marvin shook his head. "The circumstances regarding your death are complicated. Mr. Luthor analyzed every bit of data. Doomsday has impressive strength, his bones are able to pierce Kryptonian skin. His constant state of rage makes him a formidable foe who isn't afraid of anything or anyone. With no fear you take risks, unlike others he isn't concerned about the pain he feels or the risk of his own death. Mr. Luthor did theorize that Superman could have defeated him on his own yet both you and Superman were constantly trying to minimize the damage to the surrounding area. Preventing any loss of life to people who were near the battle. You were not going to get involved in the battle however when you saw Jeremiah and Alura attempting to help you jumped in saving them. The younger Luthors blame themselves for your death."

Kara sighed arms on her hips while she gently bit her bottom lip as she consider what Marvin had just informed her. It definitely seemed to be a very difficult battle from the sounds of it but the fact that her two oldest children blamed themselves for her death wasn't what she wanted to hear. How could they think that? She always knew her choice to being Supergirl could very well get her killed. She took that risk because she couldn't live with herself if she didn't do all in her power to help others. It was then that Alura and Leo walked in the room and Alura froze as her eyes rested upon Kara.

Her mother looked so young, so strong and she wondered if she'd ever be able to live up to her legacy. When she was younger she'd always wanted to be a Superhero just like her. Granted being a half-Kryptonian didn't make things easy. She didn't start developing any powers until she began puberty. Her mother was a full Kryptonian and had years absorbing the yellow sun energy. While Alura was only twenty years old she just got her ability to fly and she could use her x-ray vision but not for long periods of time. It drained her energy, the unfortunate side affect of being half human. "Mom…" Alura's voice cracked.

Kara smiled warmly her blue eyes twinkling as they rested upon her future daughter. "It's Alura isn't it? I'm really happy to meet you under the circumstances, I never thought I'd be meeting my future children."

Alura smiled, "It is a bit strange. You don't know how glad I am to see you again…" Kara walked over toward Alura and Alura wrapped her arms around Kara hugging her tightly.

Kara pulled back her arms on Alura's shoulders and she smiled as she looked her daughter up and down. "Tell me everything. Well everything you can tell me about the future and yourself. How old are you?"

Alura smiled hearing her mother asking to know more about her was heartwarming to hear. Some things never did change, Kara's kindness was a trait she had continued to show even when she was older. "I'm twenty. I started crime fighting with Jeremiah. He didn't want to at first but I can be very persuasive. The people started calling me Superwoman but Mom I always am compared to you. It's not easy having people criticize your saving skills. I mean if some of those newscasters tried to stop an out of control train I'd like to see how well they'd do with preventing damage. I was glad that no one got hurt."

"Be your own person, your own hero. You don't have to be me just be yourself." She smiled. "When I started off crime fighting I didn't do well either. Superman had to keep saving me, how was I suppose to be the city's hero when I needed saving myself?" Those were much different times.

"What'd you do?" Alura had never recalled her mother mentioning this before, Uncle Clark having to save his mother time and time again? Her mother was a strong and independent woman and she had trouble envisioning her taking Clark saving her lightly.

"Well… I was very upset I kept at it though. I had to do things my own way and while Clark might not have done things the exact way I did I made the choice I thought was right. That's all you can do is be true to yourself." Kara smiled her eyes soon rose up glancing at Leo before making their way back to Alura. She always wanted to have a family and she thought that dream would never happen. Here she was looking at their future daughter and she seemed just as special as she thought she'd be. Still Jeremiah wasn't up yet, granted his injuries were more serious. "Your brother Jeremiah, is he awake?"

Alura frowned, "No, he's not… I should have done better job protecting him… it's all my fault that he's… broken."

Leo shook his head. "Don't say that. He wouldn't blame you, it's part of the job. It's a risk and sadly there were consequences. Jeremiah is alive, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten him out of there you both could have died."

Kara gently wrapped her arm around Alura's shoulders. "Let's go see him. When he wakes up he won't be alone."

The family made their way up to see Jeremiah still unconscious on the gurney. He wasn't bleeding anymore; thankfully his speed healing had closed the wounds. From his elbow down on his left arm there was nothing. Kryptonians couldn't replace missing limbs and sadly Jeremiah would have to live with that injury for the rest of his life.

Suddenly with a jolt Jeremiah's eyes opened and he sat up panting heavily his eyes soon focused on his missing limb. "My… my arm its… its…" Leo gently took his hands resting them on either side of his son's face.

"It's okay… look at me…" When Jeremiah didn't respond Leo repeated himself. "Jeremiah." Jeremiah locked his blue eyes with his father's green eyes. "Just breathe… you're safe. Alura's safe. Just breathe." Jeremiah took in a slow deep breath and slowly exhaled. Leo waited till he was calmer before he pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "Thank god you're alright. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I couldn't do nothing Dad. Bedsides Uncle Lex had information I needed to access the schematics at Luthor Corp. I just wanted to see her again…" His voice trailed off as his eyes soon rested upon Kara and he soon began to cry as he realized that they had failed. They hadn't saved their mother and this version wasn't their mother. Kara went over toward the young man feeling the need to comfort him she carefully placed her arm around him only for him to grab onto her tightly. "I'm sorry… I just… I just wanted to see you again and we… we couldn't even save you."

Leo frowned. "It's going to be okay. I know right now, it sucks but we still have each other." He understood why they took matters into their own hands. They both felt they could save Kara and when they failed they realized what they were up against. Jeremiah slowly cleaned his tears with his one sleeve. "Sorry… I know you're not really her but you are her."

Kara shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry." She was surprised to hear Jeremiah mention Lex. Apparently in the future he was still up to no good. Things never changed, even now they had to find a way to stop him.

Alura soon hugged Jeremiah then. "Well going back in time and meeting Mom certainly is a story for a lifetime. Think we can meet Dad when he was younger?"

Leo shook his head. "No, you'll just give my younger self a heart attack." Jeremiah and Alura laughed finding that thought hilarious. They could picture the look on their father's face if he met his future grown children. Kara smiled and seeing them together as a family just made her miss Leo. She saw what they could have and yes even though she did die, that wasn't a guarantee. This was what she always wanted, a normal life with kids and a husband. She could see it ever more clearly now.

* * *

Wow I didn't mean for this update to take so long! I apologize for it taking this long but it is what it is. Writing this chapter definitely made me consider the possibility of making a separate story focusing on the kids when they are older. If there is enough interest in that concept I can definitely do that in the future but first things first we need to work on this part. One more chapter with the future family before they take their exit and then we focus on Lex and taking him down.


	17. Chapter 17: Remember You This Way

"Now, your Mother and I are going out to properly dispose of Draven's ship and your broken one. Under no circumstances are you to leave." Leo felt as though he was giving his kids another talk on how to behave. Even though Alura was twenty and Jeremiah was nineteen, they didn't need to be advised anymore.

Alura and Jeremiah both nodded. "Yep. Got it."

That was too easy, he frowned as he stared at them but they gave no clue as to what they were up to exactly. "J'onn is working so he'll be out and Marvin is in charge of Draven."

"Don't worry Dad we'll be fine." Alura said attempting to reassure him.

Leo clicked his tongue. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

He began but Kara smiled. "They'll be fine and we'll be back before you know it. How are you going to get around without people noticing you?"

Leo pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and soon his appearance changed, seemed like image inducers were still a technology that was used in the future. He looked like a younger man with blonde hair and he looked at Kara. "You clearly are underestimating what our children are capable of. We will be back soon."'

Even so, they were both young adults, Kara assumed they could behave themselves and just assumed Leo was overacting. How much trouble could they possibly get into? They shouldn't be gone too long. "Let's get going." Leo followed Kara out of the tower and when they exited Kara asked. "I'm assuming we're flying?"

"It's faster." Leo cleared his throat. "You don't mind?"

"Oh no of course not." Kara soon wrapped her arms around Leo and soon took off in the air with Leo gripped tightly around her. You would think after all these years he would have gotten used to Kara flying him around. He never did enjoy flying, except in his own Jet. Leo knew Kara wouldn't drop him still it was remarkable how fast she could actually fly.

As soon as Leo and Kara were gone, "Finally, I'm starved." He stood up and opened up one of J'onn's closets. "Uncle J'onn always did have some classic clothes." He pulled a button-up flannel shirt out and threw it toward his sister. "You think he keeps his stash in the same place?"

Alura grabbed the shirt and went into the bathroom to change. Removing her soiled and ripped top and placing the temporary flannel one. "Probably…" When she came out of the bathroom she went over toward J'onn's desk and found some cash as well as the car keys. "Found it."

"Leave an I.O.U note; we'll pay him back when we back home." Jeremiah took another flannel shirt out and after pulling it on slowly he carefully began to button it. Thank God he lost his left arm and not the right one. After he emerged from the closet he flipped one of J'onn's fedora hats on top of his head and began to sing. "Two of us riding nowhere. Spending someone's…"

Alura grinned and spun the keys in her fingers. "Hard-earned pay." The siblings began to sing as they made their way down to J'onn's car. Alura jumped in the front seat of the Blue 1952 Chevrolet Deluxe and Jeremiah piled in the passenger seat.

The two of them continued to sing the Beatles song, "Two of Us". Uncle J'onn often did play older classical music when they spent time with him and Aunt M'gann. They had beautiful singing voices and clearly, they enjoyed singing. They often did sing together and inherited their Mother's beautiful voice.

_Two of us Sunday driving  
Not arriving  
On our way back home  
__We're on our way home.  
We're on our way home  
We're going home._

_Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall  
You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches_

_On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

_You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out_

They ended up heading to get Chinese food and simply parked on the side of the road in front of the restaurant. "How's your arm?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "It's… fine I suppose. Thanks for getting me out of there, I might have… I would have died." He shoved a potsticker in his mouth then, it was true he'd gotten grabbed by Doomsday, and then next thing he felt was his arm being torn off.

"Some Superhero I turned out to be. Can't save our Mom and can't even help you from getting hurt." Alura sighed. "I never thought things would end up like this."

"Hey, you did your best. I made a mistake and I paid that price with my arm. At least Dad was happy to see you, he was furious with me." Jeremiah poked his fried rice with his chopsticks.

"He was worried about you too. Don't worry when we are back home he'll yell at me too. What did he expect us to do? We couldn't sit around and do nothing and Uncle Lex was willing to tell us where the schematics were in the Luthor Corp database. Without him, we wouldn't have built the time travel ship. How did Draven get one though?"

"Draven used the older prototype that Uncle Lex built. It was stored in one of the Luthor Corp warehouses and Dad, well Dad built his own. Still, the one thing Dad tells us to never do is to see Uncle Lex or Grandma Lillian. And I broke that rule."

"It was worth the risk. I…I really thought we could save her…you know when we go back home…she won't be there."

"It almost doesn't feel real… but I remember Dad rushing Mom into the DEO and I couldn't hear her heartbeat. Her eyes were so blank and dull, fixed… I can't ever forget that look on her face."

"I know… I can't either."

Their conversation was interrupted as a robber with a purse ran past their car. The policeman was running after him but it was clear the robber would get away unless stopped. Jeremiah sighed. "Really… I swear these robbers have the worst timing." He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small metal squared device a single button on the front.

"Ohh let me try." Alura extended her hands out excitedly and Jeremiah handed it to his sister. She pressed the button causing it to fully extend in the shape of a boomerang.

"Don't miss."

"I won't miss." She prepared her shot taking aim as she extended her arm out toward the robber. She gently bit her lower tongue before she threw it and the boomerang soared beautifully through the air. Alura had aimed perfectly and it smacked the robber cleanly in the head before spinning its way back toward the car and Alura caught it easily. She grinned in victory before sitting back down in her seat.

"That was beautiful." Jeremiah offered his sister his fist and she fist-bumped afterward. It was then that a majority of people had taken notice of these two stopped a robber with a boomerang. "Errr, did we do something wrong or something unusual?"

"Most likely unusual. Look if Dad asks we did nothing." She started the car up then and they drove off making their escape before more people were drawn to them.

* * *

Leo and Kara had successfully destroyed both Draven's and his kid's time travel ship. He'd asked Kara to take him to where he had placed his ship. It was just outside of National City in the desert. When they landed Leo walked a few feet forward. "Right I left it here."

Kara crinkled her eyebrows inward. "I don't see anything."

Leo smiled. "Use your x-ray vision." Kara did as Leo suggested and soon saw the time travel ship. He had cloaked it, that was impressive. Leo raised his arm and after pressing a button to open the ship the door slid to the side showing the inside of the ship. Leo got in and checked the systems. Everything was running smoothly.

"Are you from the same time as the Legion?" Kara asked curiously.

Leo then exited the craft and closed the door. "No, much earlier. The Legion isn't even formed."

"You won't tell me everything about the future but why did you build a time machine then if not to change the outcome of the future?"

"Lex, tinkered with time travel after the crisis. Thought it might be handy. I found his plans and worked on them but Barry expressed his concerns over Luthor Corp using the technology. Said it was too great a risk, you also agreed so I decided to scrap the project. It's a huge risk which is why I'm not telling you anymore. I've already told you way too much as it is. Time travel is complicated, telling you too much information could alter the timeline in ways that we don't even expect. Which is why I have to be selective." He wanted nothing more than to tell Kara everything, maybe that'd be the way to save her. Save her from an early death. "I want to tell you, Kara, I truly do, but if my decisions cause more harm than what has already happened it's worth the risk."

Kara nodded slowly, "I understand." If Barry had expressed concerns over time travel, he must have a good reason. Still, she wasn't going to give up fighting her impending death. She'd always keep fighting that future.

"We should head back to the tower." Leo suggested. "It's time we leave."

Kara flew them back to the tower and as they made their way up the stairs and to J'onn's front door they could hear music coming from inside. Kara instantly recognized the tune. "I've always loved this song." Her warm smile grew as the song, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. She opened the door to see her kids casually sitting on the couch as J'onn's record player was running the tune.

It had been such a long time since he'd heard that song. Kara had thought it romantic and they had it playing for their first dance at their wedding. He swallowed thickly before his eyes rested upon the Kryptonian. Her beauty always left him breathless, and he just wanted to remember her like this. Smiling and glowing, he wished to remember her like this always. To erase the nightmare, erase the memory of her broken and bleeding.

"You two should say goodbye to your mother. We need to be leaving. Marvin!" Leo called and the robot soon appeared coming from another room. "Take Draven back to the ship. We'll meet you there."

Alura frowned but she knew her father was right, they couldn't stay here forever. She stood up and hugged Kara tightly. "I'll miss you so much, Mom." She pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Kara squeezed Alura tightly. "We'll meet again soon." She kissed her cheek gently and then looked to Jeremiah. She pulled him into a tight hug as well. "I love you both so much already. I look forward to meeting you in the future."

"I love you too Mom." Jeremiah pressed a kiss against Kara's cheek. "I love you forever."

Kara smiled at both her children and sniffled a bit before she took a deep breath controlling the tears that threatened to fall. She looked up at Leo and he stepped toward her. "Thank you, for everything." He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss against the palm of her hand. He slowly released her hand and watched as her future family walked out the doors. There had to be a way to prevent her death, it couldn't end like this.

* * *

Before they left to head back to their time Leo made one final stop. National City Hospital, he activated the image inducer and walked with ease up in the building. He knew exactly where his younger self as located. He stepped inside the hospital room and shut the door behind him. Leo was awake, he was recovering from his wounds nicely. "Who are you?"

The older Leo deactivated the image inducer revealing his true form. The younger Leo's mouth dropped. "Things can't get any stranger, can they?" Seeing himself, but older was haunting. He looked tired, drained, still, he continued on.

"The monitor saw you and he gave you a warning. I know because he gave me that warning too. I thought it was a load of crap, I didn't believe him. I paid the price for my stupidity."

"Are you saying that… that Kara dies?" He felt like an even bigger idiot for doubting the Monitor. He should be taking this to heart, he would take it to heart now.

"She does, maybe you'll have better luck in stopping it or maybe it can't be stopped at all. Just be careful, Leo." Maybe telling his younger self to take the Monitor's warning seriously will help. Or maybe he was just fooling himself even more. Kara was meant to live a very long life, longer than his own. She deserved every bit of happiness, she'd given so much of herself as Supergirl it was time she got something good back. He flicked the image inducer back on and left as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

The trip home was instant, Alura and Jeremiah went home but Leo stayed at Luthor Corp. Leo stood leaning against the balcony outside of his office gazing out at National City. Tomorrow they would bury Kara, the realization that he'd never see his love again suck in. He slowly sipped his scotch it was then that he heard a soft calming voice behind him. "You shouldn't be alone."

Leo's eyes cast downward glued on the glass in his hands. "I'm fine…"

Diana stood next to him. "I'm still staying with you. I know how much you cared for Kara and I am truly sorry for your loss Leo."

"Does it… get any easier?" Leo felt Diana gently place her hand against his arm and give it a small squeeze. He knew that she'd lost Steve Trevor years ago, she talked about him fondly.

"Steve will always be my first love. I miss him every day. There are fewer painful moments but you will always feel that loss from time to time. I thought shutting myself away from the world would help but shutting yourself away is no way to live. I know you are tempted to shut yourself away but do not, you need to draw closer to your friends and family." Diana ran her hand down his arm to his hand snaking its way into the palm of his one hand. Her fingers squeezed gently to give him strength.

She'd been his second love and right now the small motion she gave him was just what he needed. He knew things would be alright, that she'd stand by him when his world had fallen apart. Leo swallowed thickly his eyes not meeting Diana's gaze but he squeezed her hand back firmly. Taking the lifeline she stretched out for him. "Thank you…"


	18. Chapter 18: Blood for Blood

It had been quiet too quiet. There had been no movement from Lex Luthor which only made Kara uneasy. Leo was currently in the tower and unfortunately, he had no luck in finding Lex either. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Leo shook his head. "Don't worry the doctors cleared me. I'm fine... there's absolutely nothing. I don't know where he went. No camera feeds have seen him, either. Whatever hole he's dug himself in it's a good one." He turned as J'onn entered into the tower but from his lack of enthusiasm, it seemed he had no luck in finding Lex either. The trail had gone completely cold.

J'onn shook his head. "I've tried every possible lead I can think. I've had no luck in finding Lex either."

Kara sighed, "Well thanks for trying J'onn. I hate waiting for him to make the first move."

"I know what you mean Kara, but my brother is talented at not being found."

"What about Lillian?" Kara asked if anyone might know where Lex was Lillian was the only other person.

"I asked her about Lex." Of course, his mother was a mask of enigma like always.

"And?" Kara asked hopeful that there was a clue.

"She said she didn't know. So Alex and J'onn have been taking turns tailing her and no luck. Either she's lying or she's for once telling the truth." Leo closed his eyes and rubbed the temples of his head. "My money is on her lying."

Lex had been quiet just long enough to create a plan to make trouble. The world wasn't concerned that Lex Luthor had dropped off the face of the Earth. He had Luthor Corp tell everyone he was taking a vacation so he was covering his story. The world still thought highly of Lex Luthor, even though he was rotten to the core.

It was then Kara winced as her ears heard a very high pitched sound. Her hands raised to her ears and soon she heard Lex's voice. "I know you can hear me Supergirl. I know you're trying to find me. So bring along your super friends as you call them. I'm on Shelley Island, I believe its time to set things right." The ringing in her ears stopped and she could see both J'onn and Leo looking at her concerned. They had tried to get her attention but she was so focused on Lex's voice she hadn't even heard them. "Lex, just told me he's on Shelley Island."

Leo frowned. "That could only mean one thing. He's ready to end this Kara."

J'onn crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a trap. If we're going to go meet Lex we're going to need all hands on deck. We'll need a plan of attack."

Kara nodded in agreement; perhaps Lex had the upper hand. They were resourceful and with a solid plan of attack, they could bring Lex in. They had to bring Lex to justice, he'd caused enough harm. It was time to end this.

* * *

J'onn and M'gann decided to take the northern entrance, into the main building at Shelly Island. While Supergirl, Alex, Dreamer, and Leo entered from the south, as they entered they made their trek in slowly. Lex Luthor soon appeared standing near the back of the first room. "It's over Lex. We've got you out numbed."

"Apparently, you do. Seems my brother has made a remarkable recovery. It would have been more effective if I had Eve kill Leo instead of Jeremiah Danvers." Lex had his hands folded in front of him but his statement caused Supergirl and Alex to stiffen.

"What did you say?" Alex was the first to snap.

"Well, I had your dear old Dad killed." Lex shrugged. "He was rather useless."

Alex used the Martian weapon J'onn had given her, transforming it into a handgun. She stormed forward and raised her weapon at Lex who didn't even flinch as Alex threatened him. However, as soon as Alex got close enough a powered Lexosuit robot emerged and flew toward Alex knocking her down.

Supergirl rushed forward but as she neared Alex to come to her aid. However, she collapsed to her knees and cried out painfully. The high pitched ringing sound happened. "Supergirl!" Leo called out only for another Lexosuit robot to land right in front of him and Dreamer blocking them from Supergirl and Alex.

"Now, now Leo you'll only get in the way. Don't fight it Supergirl it will only hurt more when you resist." Supergirl had her hands holding her ears as she cried out. The amount of pressure felt as though someone was squeezing her head together. Attempting to make her comply with Lex's will. Her brain throbbing with each high pitched ring. "You will do what I say Supergirl. You will pledge your loyalty to me." Supergirl clamped her eyes shut and shook her head trying to desperately fight Lex's voice. His influence over her, she knew this was some sort of technology but she didn't know what was powering it. "Supergirl you will do what I say. You will kill them." Lex pressed and with that Supergirl went silent. "Stand up, Supergirl." And to everyone's shock, she listened without hesitation.

"Kara! Don't listen to him!" Leo called out. However, she didn't move an inch she just stood there looking down at the ground.

Lex smirked. "Leo, she's mine now. Supergirl, kill them all. Show no mercy."

Supergirl raised her eyes, they were completely dark. The shade of blue gone, the only thing that repeated throughout her mind was Lex's will. J'onn and M'gann broke through the side door lunging at Supergirl. She blocked the attacks effortlessly. "Supergirl, you have to break his control." J'onn pleaded as he materialized his body, Supergirl's fist connecting with nothing as she attacked. Her eyes glowed for a brief moment before her heat vision aimed at M'gann's head. M'gann had to duck, only for Supergirl's knee to connect with her chin. M'gann went flying into the wall and with a firm thud collapsed onto the ground unconscious. J'onn slammed his shoulder into Supergirl pushing her into the concrete wall. The wall cracking from the impact.

"Aim for the glowing orange in the center, its power core is there." Leo called out as he began to fire his gun at both of the Lexosuit robots. Drawing their fire. The green blasts of kryptonite energy searing the wall and ground on impact. He dived behind one of the concrete columns. Dreamer focused her energy beam on the back of the robot. Leo had distracted them both. The one being attacked by Dreamer turned, lumbering his way to attack its attacker.

Alex clambered up on to her feet now with a metal pipe whacked the second robot across the head. The robot fell to its knees. Alex slammed down impaling the robot with the pipe in its back. Leo aimed squarely hitting the robot Dreamer was focusing on in the power core. It collapsed in a heap of smoking metal.

Leo raised his eyes toward where his brother had been before but he wasn't there. He rushed toward the back while Supergirl was busy with J'onn. When he entered the second room there was a loud bang and Leo had just dodged the bullet. He rolled to the side taking cover behind a metal crate. "Damn, I was a bit off." Lex clicked his tongue. "Why can't you just be a good boy and die?"

"You first." He shot blindly toward Lex causing his brother to duck behind a concrete column.

"That's no way to talk to your own blood. Let's put this behind us, Leo. Supergirl is going to kill everyone, we can be unstoppable."

"Not interested!" Leo crawled attempting to move to the right only for Lex to shoot toward where Leo was moving before he could even fire back.

"So you're just going to kill me again?"

"Yes, and this time I won't feel guilty about doing so!"

Outside Supergirl clapped her hands together, a loud crack sounded as she unleashed her thunderclap. The shockwave knocked J'onn, Dreamer, and Alex to the ground. Supergirl stalked over pulling Alex up to her feet by the collar of her shirt. Her one arm effortlessly holding Alex in the air, her eyes began to glow as she prepared to fire her heat beam. The tight grip on her collar squeezing Alex's neck firmly. Alex gasped, her one hand gripping Kara's arm. "K-Kara… please wake up… please don't do this…" Her eyes watering as she looked into the glowing eyes of her sister.

It was then that suddenly Supergirl's glowing eyes faded and she set Alex down. "Alex?" Her voice shaking as Supergirl seemed to regain control over her body. "Oh my God! Alex, I'm so sorry."

Alex coughed as she took in deep breathes. "It's alright… Lex… he's…" She pointed toward the back. Supergirl bolted toward the back, emerging into the room as Lex smacked Leo across the face with the back of his gun causing him to fall to the ground. He turned the weapon aiming it straight at Leo but he paused as Supergirl was now in control.

"NO! This is not how it ends!" Lex screamed spitting. He took the gun and turned it on himself and fired. A single shot right in the side of his head. He fell backward, dead.

* * *

D.E.O agents as well as the FBI flooded Shelly Island Leo was still standing where his fight with Lex had taken place. His eyes glued to the blood spot where Lex had died. It had happened so suddenly and he refused to leave until the paramedics had pronounced him dead. He felt Supergirl's hand gently squeeze his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. Leo turned facing Kara. "I know he's dead but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

"I know… but Leo I saw it too. We both did. He's gone… I don't see how he could have survived."

"I know… your right. I'm just paranoid; you think we can finally breathe easy now?" Kara was right; there was no way Lex could have survived. He had used Leviathan's base in its shrunken form to help power the device used to mind control, Kara. That had been deactivated and it would be taken to a secure location.

"I know, but at least Lex can't hurt anyone anymore." Kara sighed softly. "We should go." At least they both managed to get out relatively unharmed. Leo only managed a few cuts on his lip and a bruise on his face.

* * *

A few days after the incident Leo had called Lillian to his office at Luthor Corp. Lillian entered a small smile appearing on her lips and Leo motioned for her to sit down opposite him. "Did you invite me here to talk about funeral arrangements?"

"No, Mother. I won't come to his funeral, he tried to kill me." Leo stood up walking around the desk and stood in front before leaning against the desk. "I know you helped Lex install that power source. He's brilliant but he had to have help. You helped him."

Lillian scoffed, "Don't be absurd dear."

"Deny it all you want. I don't have proof but I know you did it. You backed the wrong son. If you ever step out of line again I won't hesitate to have you placed in a cell. I suggest you remain on my good side Mother." Leo said firmly.

Lillian smirked. "Well, apparently you've grown quite the backbone. Such a shame that you and Lex had a falling out. You two used to be so close, perhaps the world being reborn ruined that all. Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, Mother." Leo replied and watched as Lillian stood up and left his office. Perhaps at one time in this post Crisis world, he had been close with Lex. He soon heard a soft buzzing noise and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Yes?"

Jess's voice came over the intercom. He was shocked to learn Jess was his secretary once again but Crisis had a lot of changes. "Mr. Luthor, John Diggle, and Kate Kane are here to see you. They do not have an appointment however."

"Send them in." The Monitor's warning it must be true, he said John Diggle would come to see him. His conversation with his older self made things look bleak. Maybe it was for the best that he remain friends with Kara. He smiled as John and Kate entered he extended his hand out shaking both of their hands firmly. "John Diggle and Kate Kane. What brings you to National City?"

Kate's eyes were heavy and she had a serve burn on her one cheek. He didn't know the details of the injury and it wasn't Leo's place to ask. "I am selling my shares of Wayne Enterprises and Kara told me that if I were to sell my company to anyone, you'd be the one. My only stipulation is that Luke Fox remains in charge of Wayne Tower."

"Ms. Kane, why are you selling the company? I'm surprised it's still on its feet." Since Bruce Wayne's disappearance, the company was floundering and it was only due to Kate Kane's influence that the company remained afloat.

"I'm leaving Gotham, for personal reasons and I am not able to take care of the company." Her eyes veered toward John before back at Leo. "I also recently found a Wayne project that needs to be placed in the right hands."

"What project?"

John grinned. "It's better to show you." He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and with a single press of a button on John's wrist the three were teleported to another location. Leo looked around gathering his surroundings and as he saw a nearby window his eyes widened. There out the window was the planet Earth.

His mouth dropped and he spun around his eyes taking in every curve and angle of where he was inside. "A space station! You're telling me Bruce Wayne built a space station without anyone knowing?" He laughed softly, the feat was remarkable.

Kate grinned, "It's called the Watchtower. Bruce built this a long time ago, it's not completely finished but it's operational."

"Bruce realized the Earth needed another line of defense. There are countless threats out there and the world needs someone to protect it. It's cloaked and there is a radar jammer as well. No one knows this is even up here. It's got tactical weapons, rockets, lasers." John explained. "You interested?"

"Of course I am. This is unlike anything I've ever seen before. You have yourself a deal, Ms. Kane." Leo grinned. This project would have to be off the record books but buying Wayne Enterprises was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

"There is one secret I do have to inform you of. The bat cave is located under Wayne Tower."

"The Bat Cave?" Leo gave a nod understanding. "Well, that shall be a closely guarded secret as well. Draw up the contract and we can finalize the details as soon as you're ready." He shook Kate's hand firmly as she extended it out to him, the agreement would be settled in finer details but buying Wayne Enterprises was something he couldn't pass up.

* * *

After many talks and settling on a deal Luthor Corp bought Wayne Enterprises for 4 billion dollars, Leo was to allow Luke Fox to remain in charge of Wayne Tower located in the heart of Gotham City. He wanted to fix up the Watchtower and knew he'd be spending a lot of time on it. He was in his office and began a video call on his computer. He smiled as Sam's face appeared on the other end. "Hello, Sam. How's Metropolis?"

"Leo, very well but I'm surprised you bought Wayne Enterprises. Care you enlighten me of the finer details?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned forward toward the screen.

"It was something I couldn't pass. They have a special project."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" She shook her head.

"Not yet. Eventually. Though I will need you to watch Luthor Corp, I'm going to be away for a while. This new project is going to take a lot of my time." How much well he wasn't sure of that?

"Why don't you just get your mother to manage Luthor Corp?" Sam took a sip from a large coffee mug.

"I-I don't want her to get involved more than necessary. She's never had a large dealing in the company, besides she's dealing with Lex's funeral arrangements."

"My God, it's all over the news. Lex Luthor committing suicide. How are you holding up?"

"He just snapped Sam. He tried to kill me. Maybe he can find some peace now." Leo slowly tapped his thumb against the desk.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here. Did you tell Kara yet that you're going to be leaving temporarily?"

Leo furrowed in eyebrows together. "Ummm no, not yet. I was going to talk to her before I left." Sam did not have pre Crisis memories. So of course she wouldn't remember that Leo had dated Kara.

"Well, why not? If you were planning on making a move Leo you've missed your chance. You've been interested in her for a while now. You work with her and after she told us about her secret, I don't know what you're waiting for."

"Secret?"

"You know…" Sam made a flying motion with her hands and when Leo didn't register the hint, she groaned. "I can't say it out loud! Did you lose your memory! Honestly Leo!"

"Right, sorry of course. It's been hectic. I don't know where my mind went." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I'll leave my office open for you. By the time you're here, I'll have already left. I'll talk with you later Sam."

"You need a vacation."

"Ha, I don't take vacations. I'm too busy."

"Well, take care of yourself and Ruby says hi. Bye Leo." Sam smiled before cutting off the video feed.

Leo exited the video application and leaned back in the office chair. Kara had told Sam and himself in this post Crisis timeline. He wished that Sam could remember what happened in the last timeline, but he knew that not everyone could know. At least he had a friend he could count on.

* * *

Otis Graves gently tapped on the glass container only for his older sister to slap him behind his head. "Don't touch anything!"

Otis winced clutching the back of his head. "I'm just curious. How long is this gonna take anyways?"

"Lex said it would take months for the cloning process to finish. Until then you don't touch anything. We didn't kill Lex and move to Metropolis just for you to muck it up." They were in an underground area with multiple computers and a very large glass container that was growing a human body. It was to be a younger cloned body of Lex. Lex hadn't planned on using it unless necessary. However, Supergirl had broken the mind control and Lex was left with limited options.

"Months? Then we just put his brain in the body." He scratched his head.

Mercy sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at her brother. "When the body is completely grown we put Lex's consciousness in his new body. Why don't you get us something to eat Otis?" Science wasn't her brother's strong suit. He was talented at violence but that was it. He huffed before exiting the room.

* * *

Kara hadn't been expecting anyone so the knock to Kara's door of her loft had left her puzzled. She used her x-ray vision peering through the door and when she saw that it was Leo she went to let him inside. "Leo, it's good to see you."

"Hey, Kara." Leo walked in and clasped his hands together before he smiled. "I recently bought Wayne Enterprises."

Kara smiled. "That's wonderful. Kate had mentioned she was looking for someone and I couldn't think of anyone better than you."

"Well, you know…." Leo pointed up. "There is a massive Space Station up there. Kara, you should see it. It's unlike anything I've seen before and I-I can't wait to improve it." His face was practically glowing as he motioned with his hands opening them up wide trying to express to Kara how huge this Space Station was, orbiting Earth. His smile faltered though. "I'm… going to be gone for a while."

Kara laughed softly and for once she was glad to see the joy on Leo's face. It had been too long since either of them had this kind of happiness. "Well, when it's finished I'll be happy to see it." She gently rubbed the side of her arm. "How long do you think?"

"I-I don't know. Could be a few months, maybe longer." He opened his mouth before clamping it shut rubbing the back of his neck. "With everything that's happened, I think I need to get away from National City for a while and this is an opportunity I can't pass up."

"I'll miss you…" Kara admitted.

"I'll miss you too." There was a wave of silence that washed over them both Leo's eyes resting on Kara with a softness that made Kara shift as she stood there. She broke eye contact gently biting her lower lip.

Kara cleared her throat. "While you were in the hospital I met your future self… you told me that I died in the future." Her eyes drifted back up toward Leo.

"The Monitor told me that you were destined to die if I remained in your life?"

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't want to believe it, Kara. I don't know… we shared something special before. Those memories will always hold a special place in my heart but, maybe we're better as friends."

"Do you truly want that, Leo?"

He wanted nothing more than to pull Kara toward him and kiss her. To hold her firmly, to see her beautiful warm smile. That smile could brighten his day even on the darkest of days. You could see her sincerity through her smile, how big her heart was. What if keeping her safe meant he had to let her go? He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of letting Kara go. Even though he'd promised to never lie to her this would be his last and final lie. If it meant keeping her safe he would. "I do." He said firmly.

Kara looked down then at the floor before she looked back up forcing a smile. She wanted nothing more than to escape where she was however she was in her loft.

"I should… go." Leo began and coughed before Kara gave a nod and Leo exited the loft and as soon as he shut the door behind him he let out a shaky breath.

Kara sniffled and slowly began to take in a few deep breaths desperately trying to calm her emotions. She cleared a few tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She heard the soft ding from her text notification. She picked the phone up and read it.

_Hey Kara, it's William. I hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch tomorrow? No pressure, it's a new place in town I've been wanting to try. _

She had to move on, and William was a very nice guy. It couldn't hurt to give him a chance.

_Sure, I'd love to! :)_

* * *

Leo found himself in National City Hospital and found Brainy's room. He slowly eased himself down into an empty chair. Nia had gone home to shower, change, and get something to eat. She'd spent 90% of her time by Brainy's side as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed. "Hey Brainy… I-I'm going away for a while. I really wish you could come with me." He leaned forward, leaning on his knees in the chair looking down at the floor. "I really miss talking with you." He scoffed. "God I'm selfish, you're laying in a bed in a coma and all I can think about is wanting to talk to you about my problems. I do miss you though Brainy. You were a good friend, even though I wasn't the best. Please wake up; I know we all miss you very much. When I get back you better be awake." He smiled as he looked at Brainy and he hoped that the man would suddenly be awake now. No such luck, "I'll stay with you. Until Nia comes back." Leo leaned back into the armchair his chin leaning against his fist, which was propped up by his elbow against the arm of the chair. He'd kept a secret too, and they both suffered for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wait what? An update to this fic and a brand new completed story on the same day? Remember when I dropped off the face of the Earth and hadn't updated this fic well You Said Always was the reason. I was working on that top-secret project. Check it out as well as the art associated with the new story.

Don't worry Leo and Kara will eventually get there they still care about each other. Kate Kane was brought in to explain Ruby Rose's exit from the show. I pushed Lex aside because he's going to be recast in the new Superman & Lois show. So who's the big bad for the rest of the season? The final members of Levithan.


	19. You've Never Met a Woman Like Me

Mini Golf sounded like it could be fun and Kara was having fun on her date. William was a good man; her lunch with him a few days ago was nice. She could talk with him easily. At the moment they were playing a close game of mini-golf. A little friendly competition didn't hurt anyone. The next obstacle that laid before them had one route traveling through a log or you can make the trek around.

Kara figured she'd risk it all, she aimed and hit her golf ball firmly. It sped along the green and went easily through the log and rested near the hole on the other side. Kara grinned and glanced back at William.

"Well, it's not over yet." William placed his golf ball down and carefully began to aim. He took his time as he lined up the shot before he swung. His golf ball made it through the log obstacle however he wasn't as close to the hole as Kara was.

"Very nice." She gave a small nod in his direction. Kara sunk the ball in easily keeping her hope of winning alive. William, unfortunately, made his shot as well. They still had one more hole and then it'd be game over.

As they walked toward the last hole there was a small shack with an incline. In the center was a specific hole that had a stick of dynamite spinning just above the hole. There was only a small opening in the dynamite stick; you'd have to be very fast and accurate to hit that shot. Of course, if you missed your ball you wouldn't win a free game.

William went first and as he whacked his ball, it launched forward and pinged off the dynamite and missed. "Looks like it's going to be a tie unless you score a free game."

Kara bit her lower lip as she was gauging the speed of the spinning and waited patiently for the perfect moment to send her golf ball flying. Kara hit hard, her brightly pink colored ball sailed up and landed perfectly in the center scoring Kara a free game of mini-golf. She screamed in delight and jumped up as the shack began to sound victory music. Kara turned to William and they exchanged a high five. It was during her victory that she noticed behind William, the back of a man. His black hair had an all too familiar cut. Was that Leo? Was he back? The man soon turned and Kara's joy of seeing him was deflated. It wasn't Leo at all.

Unknowing to her William had leaned in toward Kara to kiss her. When Kara snapped out of her daze she accidentally smacked William in the face. William groaned his hands quickly holding his nose. "Oh my God! William, I-I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Uhh, don't worry about Kara." He carefully checked his nose only for him to realize just how much damage Kara had caused. "It's broken."

Kara's demeanor went sour, she broke his nose. Oh, this date couldn't have gone any worse. Of course, she ended up hurting him all because she was distracted. "I'll take you to the hospital." This was one of the worst dates she's been on in a very long time.

She couldn't wait to get home she'd never been so embarrassed in her life. She wanted to crawl under a rock and just die there. Die silently and pray no one saw her break William's nose, but it was in public so others saw the utter crash and burn of the date. Kara opened her cupboard and as her eyes spotted a container of chocolate chip cookies she eagerly brought them out. She bit into one, if only the power of sweets could make you forget your most embarrassing moments.

She had thought she'd seen Leo, she did miss him but it was fine. Was it really fine? She wasn't over him. Perhaps she could text him? No that was a horrible idea… or. She had finished one cookie already and took a second her eyes glancing at her purse where her phone resided. She walked over with a cookie in her mouth as she retrieved her phone and began to type. "So how's space?" She hit send and after a few moments, it was delivered. How's space, that was stupid. What was she thinking? She wouldn't blame Leo for not responding to that horrendous text.

* * *

Leo fell hard onto the mat, he clutched his side. "Ahhh ok give me… give me a moment."

Diggle chuckled. "I thought you said you could handle it."

Leo grunted. "You're enjoying this too much… when I asked for your help to teach me some fighting moves I didn't think it'd hurt this much."

Diggle offered a hand out toward Leo. "Well, when I would spar with Oliver he used to kick my ass quite a bit." Leo took the offered hand and was soon up onto his feet.

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"He was like a brother. I miss him." Diggle turned to grab a water bottle laying off to the side and took a long drink. He turned as Leo's cell phone buzzed signaling a notification.

Leo picked up his phone, surprisingly he had service still up here. A small smile appeared on his lips as he read Kara's text. He typed back. _Space is great. It's really nice, staying busy up here._

_I hope you're at least getting some sleep and not working 24/7?_

_I'm too busy to sleep._

_No rest for the world-saving genius huh?_

"Who's the girl?"

Leo blinked. "Huh. What do you mean?"

"Come on Leo, you brightened up as soon as you got that text."

"It's Kara."

"Kara? Supergirl? Well, that's interesting."

"It's complicated though…"

"How is it complicated?"

"The Monitor, he told me that if I was to remain in Kara's life, to be with her that she'd… she'd die." Leo admitted to Diggle.

"The Monitor? Here I thought that we were done with him after everything that happened with Crisis. Look, man before I met Oliver Queen, my life was simple. There were no aliens, no time travel, and no super-powered beings. Are you really going to let some superpowered entity control your life?"

"What if he's right? What if she does die?"

"She could or maybe you two will find a way to overcome that. You really should talk to her about your concerns."

"I know, it's… just with everything that happened I reacted badly when I found out she was Supergirl. I made a lot of mistakes so coming up here was a good change of pace. I hurt the woman I love Diggle, I need to work on myself first before I dive into a relationship. If she even wants a relationship… she trusted me and I betrayed that trust. How am I supposed to make up for that?"

"No one is perfect, you need to forgive yourself and then you do your best to be a better man." Diggle furrowed his brow as an alarm began to sound and Leo rushed over toward the nearby console on the wall of the training room. "What's going on?"

"I set up an alert to notify me of any break-ins at any Luthor Corp facilities. Well, the ones that house technology that the D.E.O acquired. One of the alarms has been tripped..." Leo dismissed the alarm.

"Well, let's go. I can kick someone else's ass for a change instead of yours." He clenched his fist and raised it in the air and grinned before his green ring shimmered and a black and green suit materialized over Diggle's body. In the center of his chest was a symbol, it was a lantern, a green lantern. All Diggle told Leo was that he had found the ring and was recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. Put simply they were an intergalactic police force that protected life in every form. They'd been established thousands of years ago. There was more to the story that Diggle hadn't offered to tell him.

Leo grabbed an arm of a Lexosuit he had been modifying on his own. It wasn't complete yet. He was working to make the Lexosuit into something good. Lex created it to kill Superman, Leo wanted nothing more than to make it assist Supergirl. Removing any Kryptonite blades from the suit took time as well as the weapons that were meant to harm Kryptonians.

Leo and Diggle made their way to the teleporter and transported down into Luthor Corp. Leo led the way heading into one of the lower levels of Luthor Corp that housed D.E.O confiscated technology. He never wanted to run the D.E.O but thanks to his brother's revamp of the world he was placed that nice package.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and both men exited, low emergency lights in the storage area were on. The low yellow glow flickered. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Diggle.

"Did you have to say that?"

"What? The emergency lights are flickering why would I have a good feeling about this situation? You take point."

"Take what?"

"You lead, I'll back you up."

Leo slowly trekked forward his muscles tense as he headed down the first aisle. Each side was lined with metal shelves and which held containers filled with different technology. His head snapped toward the right as he thought he heard someone rummaging through a container. Leo crept toward the right and as he neared the end of the hall he waited for Diggle and with a nod from Diggle Leo jumped around the corner the arm of the Lexosuit raised ready to find but instead of an intruder, he spotted Sam. "Sam!" Leo rushed toward her side before kneeling beside her. "Sam!" He looked her up and down for any injuries but it appeared she had just been knocked out.

He heard her groan. "Leo?"

"Yes are you alright what happened..." as the words were leaving his lips Diggle called out a brief word of warning.

"Heads up!" Diggle used his ring to construct a shield as it appeared, the green energy blocked a hatchet as it came spinning toward Diggle. It bounced off and landed on the floor. The man that appeared opposite him was of Native American descent. He had a headdress on top of his head the skull of an animal Diggle couldn't recognize with black feathers flowing along the headdress. Dark fur covered his shoulders and upper back and on each shoulder was a small animal skull that fit perfectly functioning as shoulder guards. The man had a small staff in his one hand about 3 feet long. There was a single satchel hanging across his chest. This muscular man rushed forward, he was fast, very fast. He seemed to move effortlessly and as he jumped upward before slamming down the bunt of the staff at Diggle. Diggle transformed a construct forming a sword and he blocked the downward strike. His opponent was strong as well, the strike seemed to cause a ring from the impact.

Leo lifted his head upward Diggle was standing behind him dealing with some threat. Leo's eyes rested upon a familiar blonde-haired woman. Gemma Cooper or Gamemnae. Her hand flicked outward and Leo raised the shield on his arm out as Gamemnae released electricity from her fingertips. "You're supposed to be dead."

"You fool I am a Goddess as if Supergirl thought she could subdue me! Let me return the favor and rip you apart. But first I'll need your hand. I don't need you alive for that!"

"Diggle little help!"

"I got my own problem, Leo." Diggle shouted back as he blocked his attacker's strikes before he shot a beam of energy toward the man it hit him directly in the chest however as the beam made contact the man's body burst sending a wave of black raven's emerging from his body. "The hell?" Diggle walked forward as his attacker disappeared and he readied himself. Must have been some sort of copy, how or when that happened he couldn't tell.

Leo stood up blocking another wave of electric current, from Gemma. He carefully walked forward and as soon as she lowered her hand as she could not keep up the attack for long Leo raised his arm to fire an energy projectile only for him to feel someone knock his arm down. He could feel the staff of the Native American around his neck holding Leo firmly. "We were not supposed to kill him Gamemnae."

Strangely enough, the blade of the Native American's tomahawk had not cut Leo's arm. He had swung down with enough force that he should be bleeding. The tomahawk blade was sharp enough that a graze would be enough to cut the skin. Leo was not bleeding or injured. Just who was this man? Was there a reason our Lady had requested him to be brought back alive along with the shrunken members of Leviathan and the base?

"I'm altering the plan!" She hissed as her arm raised, one of the gun emplacements that were used to detect intruders activated. The weapon lowered from the ceiling and aimed toward Diggle. The gun emplacement began to activate before a golden tiara came spinning through the air. It smashed the weapon before it ricocheted toward the Native American holding Leo. He had to drop Leo to dodge the tiara. He flipped backward before landing on his feet next to Gamemnae.

The tiara instead connected against the metal shelf and ricocheted back into the waiting hand of a woman. Leo froze as his eyes rested upon this newcomer, who was she? She had long black curly hair, her dark brown eyes narrowed at Gamemnae and the man. Her armor was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Armored boots, her armor was a mix of red and blue and gold. She held herself as a warrior and the shield and sword was another indication. What surprised Leo the most was Gamemnae's look of confidence faltered. She knew this woman and it was enough to make her uneasy.

The newcomer placed the tiara back on her head before she lunged toward Gamemnae and the Native American. "Manitou!" Gamemnae shouted as she raised her fingers outward. The Goddess of Technology's powers reaching out and activating more gun emplacements. Three of them lowered in front of Gamemnae, as they activated they began to fire at the newcomer. The woman began to deflect the bullets using her metal bracelets, moving at an incredible speed as the bullet casings began falling at her feet.

Manitou shouted, "Inukchuk." Before throwing some type of powder at their feet causing a cloud of smoke to cover Gamemnae and himself. When the smoke cleared they were gone from sight and Leo aimed at one of the guns before firing at one and Diggle fired at the other two guns his ring easily taking care of them.

Leo stood up, "Sam!" Leo reached out his hand and Sam took the offered hand. "What the hell is going on Leo! If it wasn't for your friend coming in when she did we'd be dead."

Diggle stepped forward standing beside Leo. "Is she with you?"

"I don't know who she is." Leo replied and all three rested their eyes on this strange woman. She turned then facing them and simply took her lasso off her hip and handed it out toward them. Leo blinked his eyes veered from the woman's face down toward the lasso.

"Take hold of the Perfect." She replied simply.

"I think she means the rope." Diggle began only for Leo to slowly extend his hand out toward it. His fingers hesitated before he firmly took hold around the lasso Diggle and Sam followed suit.

She began to speak. "I am Diana of the Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

"John Diggle."

"Sam Arias."

As Leo's hand grasped the strange rope he felt a wave of raw emotions running through him. He felt compelled to tell her his name. To reveal any truth. It was more than that though as he met her gaze he felt he could see into her soul. Her depth, her motives, her very being and he knew she could feel everything he was. He'd never felt this open to anyone before, she knew what was in his heart. She'd seen past his walls, he almost felt venerable. He could feel her motives and that gave him peace, he felt at ease. "Leo Luthor."

"What is this rope?" Diggle felt the feeling as well, they all did. It had to have been some sort of magic, there was no other logical explanation.

"It is not a rope. It is the Golden Perfect, the Lasso of Truth. Its essence is truth, and truth brings understanding and trust. You all know the intent of my heart, as I know yours. Do you trust me?"

John and Sam both replied rather quickly only leaving Leo as the last one. Sam glanced at Leo. "You can't seriously not trust her after this, if it wasn't for her we would be dead."

Leo shook his head. "I do trust you." He knew without a doubt that Diana was pure of heart. She'd wanted to do good in the world and within moments he knew he could trust her. He lowered his hand letting the lasso go, Diggle and Sam followed suit before Diana placed the lasso on her hip.

"What were they after?"

Leo sighed as he went toward the nearby shelf and grabbed a case that had the bottle of the shrunken Leviathan members and their base. It was nothing more than a power source, but it seemed Gamemnae wanted it badly enough. "This, its members of Leviathan and their base shrunk down and made into a power source. I didn't think that Gamemnae would be after it. The only reason she didn't get past the lock is it needs my fingerprint to open the case."

"Who's Leviathan?" Sam was confused. Rightly so she had no memories of before Crisis.

"Short version, Sam they are very powerful aliens that have an organization, and recently they tried to kill billions in the Obsidian VR. It's their twisted way of keeping the populous under control. Thank you, Diana, for stepping in when you did. What brought you here?"

"I've been tracking Leviathan for many months. I came across one of their assassins while I was in London. They have been responsible for many disasters, they must be held accountable for. That assassin led me here to National City and then to Lex Luthor. He has something of mine." Diana looked toward Leo hoping he'd have an answer.

Leo cleared his throat. "Well, that doesn't surprise me my brother tends to have a habit of offending people. I am not my brother."

"No, you are not your brother. You are a very different man, Leo."

"Well, you can't leave this…" Diggle pointed at the case Leo had in his hand. "Here, since Leviathan wants it. Wants it badly enough to kill for it we should keep it up in The Watchtower. We could also use the extra help, Diana you're welcome to come with us."

"I will join you. Leviathan, is responsible for too much destruction. They must be brought to justice." Was it logical for them to trust a complete stranger so easily. So quickly? Under normal circumstances no, however, these weren't normal circumstances. Could it have been a trick? No, there was no way it was a trick. What he'd felt, it was impossible to be a trick. Which is why Leo believed she could be trusted.

Leo nodded, "Alright everyone grab on to each other I'll teleport us to The Watchtower." He needed to explain to Sam, he hadn't wanted to get her involved but if Leviathan came here Sam needed to know. Leo teleported the four of them up to The Watchtower.

When they finally arrive Sam looked around, "You've definitely put in a good deal of work into this. Actually looks impressive, now are you finally going to give me some answers."

Leo nodded, "Yes, follow me. Diggle, uh show our newest guest around."

Leo and Sam walked out of the control room of The Watchtower and down in the hall. He led Sam to his lab on the space station and he placed the case down in the lab before moving over and removing the Lexosuit arm and placing it on the lab table. He found a small device in the shape of a ring, then he pulled a stool over. "You should probably sit down... I'm going to show you memories, this device will show you. It's going to be a lot of memories, but you'll be completely safe."

"Memories?" She paused before nodding. "Alright let's do this." Sam sat down on the stool before Leo twisted the device and placed it against Sam's arm.

Sam's mind with flooded with memories, her memories of things that happened from before Crisis. They weren't familiar to Sam yet after the sudden flood of memories she could clearly remember both her memories from before Crisis and afterward. "You shot Lex? You manipulated Kara? You honestly thought that it was a good idea to work with your brother? I can't believe I thought your brother was a good man before. I need a drink. You have anything up here in your lab."

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "I made mistakes for sure and yes I realize how stupid it was of me to work with Lex. Can we move on to more pressing matters?"

"You mean your love life?"

Leo sighed, "No."

"Right, your love life is in total shambles as is your relationship with Kara." Leo's narrowed eyes and obvious frown of disapproval made Sam relent and change subjects. "Leviathan, well I mean can they even get up to your secret space station?" Sam asked as Leo went over toward a cabinet and got a bottle of scotch and poured them each a glass. He handed one to her and Sam took a sip.

"You need a key that will teleport you here. So unless Leviathan can teleport on their own they won't be getting this. I didn't mean for you to get involved, after what happened with Regin. You and Ruby deserve a happy and normal life." Leo began to drink his scotch.

"We are happy and I know it's not your fault that Leviathan exists and well shit happens Leo. It's good to be back in National City though, I do miss seeing you. I really should be getting back though." Sam had already been working way longer than she'd like. Her run-in with Leviathan was unexpected and just made her night more complicated than before. It was supposed to be a chill night at home with Ruby.

Leo nodded. "I'll send you back. Tell Ruby I said hi." He led Sam back to the main control room and motioned for her to stand on the teleporter pad.

"This is safe right?"

"You're asking that now? Don't worry, if you get put back together wrong I'm sure I can fix it." Leo stated as he adjusted some buttons on the control panel.

"What?" Sam's eyes widened as Leo pushed the button sending Sam back down to earth. It was then that Diana and Diggle walked in. "All done giving her the tour?"

"Considering most of the rooms aren't filled it was surprisingly fast. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll leave you two alone." Diggle replied as he left and went toward the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Leo asked.

"It's impressive I didn't know this was up here."

"Well, Bruce Wayne, was talented at keeping secrets. I'll show you to your room. If you need anything just ask me or Diggle." Leo walked out of the control room with Diana walking beside him.

"You seem to be familiar with powerful beings." Diana noted, first Diggle and Leo was fighting with Leviathan. His experience with fighting powerful enemies or having friendships with powerful beings was growing more and more common.

"Well let's just say I've had my run-in with aliens. You're just another powerful alien who's joined the game."

"You've never met a woman like me." Diana smiled as her statement made Leo pause in his tracks.

"What's different about you?"

"For starters, I'm not an alien. I am from Earth." Diana explained she could see Leo's mind ticking through the possibilities of why Diana was so powerful.

"I've never heard of… the Themyscira. Where is it?"

"Of course you haven't heard of it, it's hidden from the world of men. I grew up there and the gods blessed me with power."

Leo blinked. "Gods? What do you mean?"

"Zeus."

Leo said nothing but began to walk down the hall again. Was she serious about the Gods? "You mean Zeus and all of those Gods are real?"

"Well of course they are real. Why wouldn't they be?" Diana was puzzled by Leo's reaction. She hadn't told many about where she came from. The truth was, Diana, didn't disclose that information to everyone. Most saw that information as Diana was insane.

Zeus? Hades? These gods were real? The idea that these fictional Gods were real was absurd. Yet, he saw firsthand what Diana could do, she was a wonder. "I was taught they didn't exist. They are tales of myth and story." He opened one of the rooms and entered, it was a modest room. It wasn't decorated, but it was very basic and had all the primary needs. "Here we go, you got a beautiful view of earth from here." He pointed over toward a large glass window and as he walked toward it his eyes rested upon the planet.

"It's beautiful, makes you want to protect it even more." Diana replied as she stood beside Leo looking down at the earth.

"It's our home, we need to keep it safe."

"I will help you keep it safe, Leo."

* * *

As Gamemnae and Minato Raven appeared back at one of their safe houses they were greeted by a single question. They had come back empty-handed. "What happened."

"We did not acquire the item and Gamemnae wanted Mr. Luthor dead." Minato answered for both of them. Gamemnae scowled toward Minato. He did not have to reveal all of that information but Minato was loyal to the cause. He was obedient, any changes he'd object to.

The woman had long raven colored locks that fell along her shoulders. Her green eyes narrowed. "You forget Gamemnae it was because of me that you are here now. I brought you back I can easily take that away." She snapped her fingers. "Within moments... if I want someone brought to me alive then I expect you to listen."

"Very well Lady Amphitrite..." Gamemnae wasn't in charge anymore her plan had failed Amphitrite was their leader now.

"I expect you two to get that container from Leo Luthor and I want him brought before me."

"He assisted Supergirl in stopping our plan. Why is he important?" Minato Raven still found it odd that his grandfather's tomahawk could not pierce Leo Luthor's skin. It would not cut the skin of an honorable person. Just who was he and why was lady Amphitrite interested in him. He got the feeling there was more to this than he realized. If Leo was just as bad as Supergirl then Leo Luthor's arm should have been cut cleanly off.

"He could be very useful, despite his allegiance with Supergirl. I believe he could be a very powerful ally." Amphitrite answered.

"Why are we even bothering with the container? We should just kill Supergirl and any who stand in our way." Gamemnae began only to narrow her eyes as she was cut off with a hearty laugh.

Off to the side, there was a man sitting with his feet up and a pipe in his mouth. He was only about 4'10 rather short. His black hair was in a buzz cut. His dark brown eyes met Gamemnae's and if looks could kill, Gamemnae would skin him alive with one look. "Oh because that went so well last time! Shall we ask Rama Khan, Tezumaka, and Sela." He snapped his fingers, "Oh that's right it didn't go well! Would you like to go inside the small little container and ask them?" The Whaler didn't fear making Gamemnae angry, what was she going to do? Nothing would happen, their mission was far too important to risk them severely hurting each other.

"You little shit." Gamemnae hissed as she took a step toward him only for someone to step in between them.

A very tall, pale-skinned, and bald-headed man. He towered over her standing around 6 foot, he puffed out his chest his muscles tensed. "Calm yourself, Gamemnae we should not be fighting with each other. It is a shame we lost so many of us. Praise be to Rama Khan, the gentleman king who traveled from Jarhanpur. We are fortunate Rama Khan brought our own angel, the lady Amphitrite, exalted lady. Without her guidance and leadership, we would be lost. She gave you the waters of life, resurrecting you." The Anointed One had strength enough to go head to head with Superman and the mentality of a peacekeeper. He only fought when it was necessary.

Gamemnae had to admit that she would still be gone if it wasn't for Amphitrite using her powers to bring her back. Rama Khan, was correct they did need her with Leviathan.

"What caused you to fail your task?" Amphitrite had difficulty believing that Leo could oppose them by himself.

"The Amazon that's been trailing us interrupted us." Was all Gamemnae said and it was enough to cause concern within the group.

"Well, apparently we will need some assistance when we encounter this Amazon again. I foresee she will not abandon her crusade against us. I shall visit Venturia and persuade Queen Clea to join us. Until I return do not attempt to engage any of our enemies." In due time Supergirl and her allies will be destroyed, the world would be theirs to control and Leo Luthor was an integral part of that fulfillment.


End file.
